The Silver Lining of Honor & Duty
by Infinite Ghostwriter
Summary: Life in Azeroth can be cruel and benevolent. Creed is dutifully trying to thwart the Iron Horde and Gul'dan in Draenor, but the King of Stormwind decided to add to her stress by entrusting her with a mission as the Alliance Ambassador to stop an ongoing dispute with the Horde and Alliance that may break the peace treaty after SoO. But there is always a silver lining. Rommath/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :)**

**Draenor: Tanaan Jungle- The Iron Front**

*Creed's P.O.V.*

I watched the Iron Horde banner quickly be devoured by the flames from the torch I threw on it. Running quickly around, jumping over a dead Felsworn Soultwister, I barely managed to miss the sniper bullet as it whizzed past my head, a hair's breath away, only for it to ricochet off one of the broken metal canon behind me and leave a high pitch echo ringing in my ears.

I quickly pull my hands over my ears to try and block the sharp ringing.

I grunt in pain and twist my poison coated daggers in my hands, then launch it across the ten foot radius into the neck of the Iron Sniper. Blood spurted out as the Iron Horde Orc dropped his gun trying to take the dagger out. I watched him fall to his knees and fall forward, dead.

"AURGH!" I twist my head as I watched a Horde Troll Shaman struggle as three different Iron Siegeworkers attacking him, his totems only doing so much damage. I dash retrieving my bloody dagger from the corpse and stealth for the Troll.

Jumping in the air, I land on the back of the closest enemies attacking the Troll and gouged my blades into his neck deeply, nearly severing his head from his shoulders. The other Siegeworker looked over to his dead comrade's scream, forgetting the Troll, he ran at me full force. The axe swung at me would have killed me if I hadn't ducked. From the downward angle I twisted my leg under his legs, catching him off his guard; the second his body hit the battle worn floor I slammed my dagger into the back of his neck, severing his spine from the rest of his body.

The third Siegeworker struggled to keep fighting the Shaman; I threw my dagger into his chest as a fireblast ended his life from the Shaman. Standing shakily, I tore the thrown dagger out of the corpse and help the Troll Shaman to his feet.

The Troll grabs my hand in thanks. I stiffen as the shadow over us got darker, I harshly push the Troll out of the way quickly as the bomb came down efficiently throwing me a good thirty feet across the war zone. I tried twisting to ease my landing and ended up sprawling over the ground.

The ringing in my ears was deafening and my body hurt so much. I tried to stand, but my vision blurred and spun fast making me see triple of everything. I nearly fell over fighting to get up.

My chest hurt. I couldn't breathe as a warm liquid rushed up my throat. Pulling down my helm, blood splattered out of my mouth, and onto the already blood smeared and disturbed dirt. Wiping the side of my mouth with my fist, I jump back at the whistle of a shadowblast hitting the ground in front of me. I almost got a shadowblast in the face from a Felsworn Soultwister closing in on me.

He fell to the ground, split in two with a gush of blood from the large severely skill required claymore. I look up to the battle worn and graying face of a Tauren Paladin. I look up in a daze. I watched him raise a large hand and golden light encased his hand; a large warmth spread throughout me. He healed me with Lay on Hands.

"You saved my friend back there; I thank you, little human." The Tauren's deep voice cracked in Orcish; a hand helped me up to my feet. I nodded to him in thanks.

I look around the battle field... enemies were slowing, but the Iron Front would fill with more enemies over night like it always did. If Gul'dan did anything right, it was always provide an abundance of bloodthirsty monsters to do his bidding. I already knew it wasn't even about Hellscream anymore.

I heave a sigh, sprinting to help finish the rest on the Front.

* * *

**Draenor: Shadowmoon Valley- Lunarfall**

My ears still rung from the bombs at the Iron Front, the burns and cuts of shrapnel in the war zone strung at the cool exposed air of Lunarfall. The smell of gun powder, blood, and burnt flesh lingering on me was making focusing on getting to my garrison troublesome. I officially hate Tanaan Jungle.

The forests of Lunarfall passed quickly in my vision as my White Primal Raptor, who I rightfully dubbed as Bones, speed forward the more I urged him to in hopes of reaching my garrison quicker for time's sake. The bruises and cuts were becoming irritated from the long bumpy journey on Bones. The large opposing gate of my garrison came into my view as the stronghold of the fortress walls shined a bone white in the high risen moon.

I sighed ever so silently in relief... finally a chance at rest. Well, that is if I can slip into the Town Hall without Lieutenant Thorn noticing me. I speed pass the gates passing Enchanter's shack, Salvage yard, and Bank only to slow to a soft stop as I reached the large fountain in the middle of the garrison.

"Hail, Blook beater."

I turn slowly to the abnormally large giant as a single red eye smiled down at me. I nod in acknowledgment and put my hand up in a hello. A ghostly blue form of a large male Draenei walked towards me and greeted me as well.

"I am in your debt, commander." I huff to myself and nod at Ahm as he bowed his head and walked off.

Bones nudged my arm with his snout and snorted, irritated and wanting to rest. I put my hand over his back and slowly he began to fade and disappeared into a swirl of stardust that formed into a small bone fragment that I put away when I would need to summon him again.

Walking to the mailbox, I opened the flap and looked through to see only two letters.

I smiled lightly at a familiar seal on one of the parchments. The dark gold wax stamped into a beautiful crest of a shield with an array of swords pointing out into a V in the background... my friend's formal warrior crest. And the other parchment caught my eye faster... in the dark blue wax was the Royal seal of Stormwind; what did the king want now?

I groan to myself and try to relax my aching muscles from my previous multi-mission journey from Tanaan Jungle. I was in no mood to deal with the King right now.

The Town Hall was warm and comfortably silent as I entered to see Lieutenant Thorn sitting at the missions table, gazing at Baros Alexston ever so often... I smirk to myself as those two obviously liked one another but were hopeless in actually trying to display it.

Thorn's dark eye gazed at me and locked onto my exhausted form as I trudged in and walked up to the missions table.

"Greetings Commander." I nod at her direction.

"More missions," I sigh and begin assigning my twenty five fellow followers the newly arrived missions.

 _'Gold.'_

 _'Resources.'_

 _'Resources.'_

 _'Enhancements.'_

 _'Oil.'_

 _'More Oil.'_

I mumbled silently in my head over the new missions, signing away the names of who was going to do what.

"Current status on resources and oil."

"9,787 resources and from the new arrival today, about 6,824 oil barrels."

I nod and finish the assigning all the missions leaving no follower without something to do. I hand her the finished assignments and go to sit quietly on one of the chairs in front of the massive fireplace. The warmth seeped into my aching muscles forcing me to relax. I took out the two letters again and opened my dear friend's first... the king could wait his turn for once; I've openly given my time, blood, sweat, and tears to him and the Alliance from before the Iron Horde. I read my friend's letter:

 _Greetings from Orgrimmar, Commander Creed._

 _I am sure that when this message reaches you that it will have been a few odd months, but when it does please let me know how things are holding up on your end. You have been more distant than I find tasteful after the Siege of Orgrimmar, it worries me more now with new threats. There was nothing you, nor I, could have done to save all those lost, so stop blaming yourself. At least for the time being the horde and alliance are finally at a truce, a shaky ceasefire, but a truce none the less. I wish I could come see you once again my dear sister, but others will see our friendship as taboo and a great traitorous act against factions. When you can, please write to me as it is always a joy to hear word from you._

 _Live free, stay strong, and make the enemies bleed,_

 _The greatest Orc in existence,_

 _Gradena Hollowing_

A smile peaks onto my lips at my battle sister's letter. Gradena was a rough and very determined Orc I had met during the times when I was barely starting out around fifteen and had been instructed into one of the many greatest hells on earth known as battlegrounds, specifically Warsong Gulch.

Closing my eyes gently, I lean back in my chair almost falling asleep if it had not been for Lieutenant Thorn's voice.

"Commander, are you alright?"

I swivel my head at her and nod silently.

"Tired, Lieutenant" She nod understanding and grabs the pile of assigned missions only to hand them to a page to deliver them to my followers who are probably resting in the Barracks or wondering around.

"Commander, please go eat and rest. You look as if you went through hell." I mile coyly at her words.

"I believe I have, Lieutenant." A smirk crawled onto her pale lips and she leaned back into her chair. I look over to my garrison architect, Baros Alexston.

"Any needed upgrades for any of the garrison, Alexston?" I get up and look over the blueprints to my garrison, shifting my gloved hand over some of the building's designs.

"No. Commander. Everything is in tip top shape. Tier 3 is holding strong."

"Any of the buildings or the mines need upgrades." He shook his head.

"No, ma'am. This stronghold is at its highest." I nod, thankful that something is going right for once today.

"Lieutenant, please make sure that when the Battleship, Bataan, and Destroyer, Soul Reaper, come onto the docks, to please send out the Transport, Aurora, and Submarine, Hollow Seal, on the treasure mission southwest of Draenor's piers." Thorn saluted and I left.

"Good evening, Commander." I nod my head at the armor smith and begin to take off the scratched and blood splattered leather pieces. My body burned and my bones groaned as I twisted to take more armor off. I lastly took off my helm. I took a breath in of fresh air from the concealment of the helm. The plated female dwarf smirked at the gear then at me.

"Rough day I take it, Commander?" I sigh.

"Yes... how much?"

"24 gold and 37 silver." I nod and dig into my bag to give her the money.

"Can you please have these done before sun rise, sooner if possible?" The dwarf furrows her eyebrows and gives me a credulous look.

"Commander, ye need to rest every once and a while. If ye don't die in battle ye will surely be claimed by exhaustion. Ye just got back, take a bloody break." I grin at her.

"When I started this garrison, I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I must carry this burden for no one else will. I have people to protect, people who rely on me... I can't let the Alliance or the King down, now can I?" The dwarf scoffed and shook her head.

"Commander, the bloody king and all of the alliance can wait a night for ye to get som' sleep. Now, I'll get these beauties cleaned and fixed to perfection while you get some rest. Good night, Commander."

Sleep... oh how that would be lovely.

I walked quietly past the buildings in the garrison, finishing and sending out more work orders. I stopped by my large garden and grabbed a good bushel of large Nagrand Cherries from the tree.

Properly stuffing my face full of cherries and a large plate of Hearty Elekk Steak, well at least my cooking is something to look forward when I have the time. I was more than ready for sleep. I walked to the empty Barracks and found a comfortable cot. The soothing notes of the jukebox outside lulled my senses enough to where my weary soul could relax.

Closing my eyes and drifting off was easy, but being a Rogue naturally made it tougher to sleep deeply. Being a pawn of the Alliance is not a fun job.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! If you must know, I am basing everything garrison wise and my progression on my actual character in the game, my main!**

Not sure how long I slept, but I almost broke a poor guard's wrist when he tried to wake me... waking a Rogue is not a safe thing.

"Pardon me, Commander. Lieutenant Thorn has requested me to wake you; it is urgent." I stiffen at the urgent part of his words. I quickly stand from the cot and walk out the door.

"Thank you... sorry for your wrist." The guard nods under his helm.

As I walk quickly to town hall, I stop for a second and feel nausea rise in my stomach... A tall monument stood proud in the rising light next to Town Hall. I _hate_ this stupid monument, the Defender of Draenor... it made me sick to think of how many I killed. I never wanted it, but the king _just had_ to commemorate my _victory for the alliance_. I shake my head lightly.

"Commander!"

Lieutenant Thorn and Scout Valdez saluted quickly as I came into the room. I quirked a brow in question.

"I was summoned. By the Light, I have only been asleep for a few hours... what is the urgency that requires me?" Thorn's face twisted into a careful frown as she lifted an open parchment letter... the bright blue wax royal seal broken, my eyes widened at the letter I previously had gotten earlier.

"Who opened my mail?!" I was annoyed, I was a rogue for heaven's sake but even I never went through anyone's mail or belongings unless absolutely required like receiving information or pieces of important documentation to the king.

"Forgive me, commander. It was I who instigated it. I had no clue it was yours... it was left on the table and I thought it was important to give to Lieutenant Thorn." Scout Valdez quickly explained his story. I roll my eyes in my head; it was my own fault for leaving it out in the open.

"Commander, I thought you might _really_ need to take a look at the letter sent," Thorn was particularly specific with her words; whatever the letter was was now on my number one list of priorities.

I grab the smooth parchment and read the words very carefully. My eyes widen for a split second and I clench my fingers tightly to the poor paper. The elegant cursive on the paper angered me quite a bit. They wanted me to come now!?

I sigh.

"Commander?"

"I am being summoned by King Wrynn and his council...," My voice faded off in thought as Thorn's eye widened.

"You have to leave again, commander?" I groan in my head and nod.

"I have no choice," I roll the letter back into a roll and crush it.

"Shall I go wake the Mages to open the portal to Ashran?" I shake my head.

"Let them sleep."

"I will let the flight master know you are to take flight before 0900," Valdez rushes out the door.

"Thorn." The petite female Worgen turned to me.

"Remember when you said you were going become a Commander one day," She nodded.

"I highly do NOT recommend it." A simple grin catches her toughened exterior.

"Ah, but you are actually a General," I shake her hand and leave.

I sprint to the Dwarven Bunker, collecting my newly repaired armor. I shake the hands of the armor smith.

"Good luck, Commander!"

"Commander! The gryphon is ready for your departure!" I nod and fasten my helm over the lower half of my face. Quickly grabbing the reins of the large beast, I sit on the saddle and pet the creature's feathered head.

"Ashran." The bird hybrid took to the skies quickly. I looked down from the the bird's side and tightened my grip the reigns, a deep uncomfortable feeling filled me... I hate large heights. I watched my ships pull in and some leave above the shipyard.

The journey on the gryphon gave me time to think... why was I being summoned by the king? Why couldn't they just come to me? Yrel, Khadgar, and King Wrynn had no problem dragging me from my garrison and throwing me out in Tanaan Jungle to set up base for them so why didn't them come for me now? I suppose it wasn't all bad, it gave wonderful resources for the garrison.

Wisps of brown hair flew in my face as the harsh winds rushed past us. I ran a hand to soothe the wavy hair from my face.

Ashran quickly approached my view. Landing, I walked quickly to the tower and sighed in a silent relief as no Mages were in the room. I had a problem with Mages, to say I disliked them was an understatement. The large portal in front of me displayed Stormwind City; my stomach dropped.

* * *

**Eastern Kingdoms- Stormwind**

Even as a seasoned traveler and explorer, the nauseating feeling of being ported never seemed to lift... This is why mounts and ships are available!

I gathered my bearings quickly and rushed down the stairs of the Mage Tower. The slight tap of my feet hitting the marble steps disappeared as I summoned Bones to my aid. Flying would be too fast for my nauseated status.

I quickly came upon the large building that was Stormwind Keep aka the throne room of the King and his son. Dismissing Bones, I walk up the large and long hallway to the throne room.

"Halt. What business do you have wit- eh!" I pushed the standing guard out of my way murmuring a small _'oh, shove it'_ at him.

"Ah! General Creed, it is good to see you again. How are things going in Draenor?" I blankly stare at the large figure of Archmage Khadgar.

I nod.

"I have been summoned by you and the King. What is it that you want?"

His smile lessens a little and his face becomes shrouded in a serious expression.

"Follow me, General."

A sinking feeling made my stomach drop and a cold sweat fell down the back of my neck. I followed behind the large Mage and entered the war room. Khadgar closed the doors and I walked closer the the planning table where the king stood looking over.

"My King, she is here." The king looks up and gives a tense smile at me. Dark blue eyes lightened a bit from their shrouded frustration.

"It is good to see you again, General. Thank you for accepting my summons."

"King Wrynn, the pleasure is mine." The words tasted bland on my tongue.

The large man stood up from his slouching over the table, walking around to me. The large pauldrons of his attire made him bigger and more vicious looking; the large sword he had on him was not helping either.

"I am sorry to have disrupted you on Draenor, but I have been looking over plans and have been coming across a constant issue multiple times involving the Sin'Dorei and the Kirin Tor." I raise a brow in confusion at what eh was asking.

"Sin'Dorei? I believe the blood elves are the last of our problems right, King Wrynn." Varian pulled his arms behind his back locking his posture in a regal stance

"At first that is what I believed, but they are starting to become a real issue especially now that Jaina is wanting still wanting justice for Theramore and the imprisonment for Aethas Sunreaver, for loss the Divine Bell." My eyes turn widen at his words. The argument is still not settled?

"I understand that we have more important duties ahead, but this fragile truce we have with the Horde that was settled after the Siege will crumble if the trivializations between Jaina, the Sunreavers, and the fight for the Kirin Tor continue any longer. The gain of the Kirin Tor being led by Jaina would give the alliance a advantage, but it is precisely that which threatens this new found peace between factions; the Kirin Tor is an old foundry in which it holds the magic of both and if not all the people on Azeroth."

"Sir, I am truly sorry for the loss of Theramore and all its people, but this issue is so far out of my jurisdiction. I have no involvement with the bombing of Theramore nor the Council of Six nor the purge of Dalaran; this was to be settled long ago on Pandaria if I am correct. I am not sure what you are asking of me." I question the King in a confused state. I panicked inside... both factions had a peace agreement (shaky or not). I knew this truce was fragile, but this issue could be the downfall to peace again.

"You have been exalted with the Kirin Tor for a while, have you not?" I stiffen at the question.

"Yes, but that was many years ago. During the reign of Arthas."

"You also had the intimate company of Mages before, correct?" My eyes widen for a second before I narrow dangerously into a glare at him and I stand straight as a rigid pole. How dare he...

"Don't." He turns at my icy demeanor now. His own glare rivaling mine.

"My lord, let us get to the point." Khadgar's deep words inched its way into the heavy atmosphere.

"Yes, let us. General..." Varian stood over the table looking down at me, his long dark brown hair made him look like a feral lion ready to kill.

"General, we need you to become the Ambassador of the Alliance for this issue." I freeze at the king's words. It felt like he threw a bucket of cold water on me.

"Before you answer, General Creed-"

"Absolutely not," I replied firmly.

Both men halted and looked shocked at my answer. I inwardly swallow the lump forming in my throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

I remained steady as they stare me down.

"I have my own people to look after in Draenor if you haven't noticed. King Wrynn, as you already know, I am stretched as thin as I can possibly be with every other responsibility on my plate. I do not have time for this diplomatic mission that you are asking of me. I am sure there are hundreds if not thousands of other people who are able bodied and are actually mages who can agree or disagree with this dispute." The king tightened his armored hands into fists.

"It is your duty, General, to serve the Alliance. As a human General serving under Stor-" I feel my blood boil with rage, I do not take into account he is the _king_ and yell, slamming my hands hard on the war table.

"I did not chose to be born who I am and you know that. I do not wish to take sides anymore. I fight for the meaning of peace not blood and prejudice. Pick someone else."

"That is the point, General Creed... there is _no one_ _else_. I have tried but many have declined or do not meet the ideals between the horde and alliance. Your past... especially has a greater chance of us understanding the blood elves and making this ongoing dispute finally end. You understand more than anyone in Stormwind if not the whole alliance, that I know of, that has the most experience of dealing with both factions at one time. We considered you specifically as you are one of the most determined people I know who wishes for peace for everyone as deeply as Prophet Velen had."

I frowned and held back the small tears at the mention at the prophet... he was a good man; I wished I could have saved him at the battle with Ner'Zhul... I was glad to help kill the Iron Horde bastard.

"Then if you know that I want peace... what if war is to break out? I refuse to take sides anymore, King Wrynn. I will not be trapped in between two sides who both hold people I hold dearly again... I just can't take side, not again." King Wrynn held a stoic face and Khadgar nodded in thought.

"I see your worries. I will make you a deal. If war does break out and the conflict resumes, then you will be exempted from the hold of alliance affairs and may remain neutral as you wish." Khadgar looked as surprised at the King's words... he must be very desperate if he was actually offering what I think he was.

"Oh by the Light... what will I be doing?"

Khadgar and the King smiled in relief. I feel tricked.

"It is simple, keep an eye on the Sin'Dorei-"

"So... spying? No. I won't spy on them, those days are gone, King Wrynn." The king's face twisted in annoyance at my big mouth and Khadgar coughed to himself.

"Maybe I should explain, my King?" The king threw his hand in the air as if saying 'go on'.

"To put it simply, you are to be the onlooker on the Horde's side and they are sending an ambassador on their side to be our onlooker of the situation. Both ambassadors will report in the end and come to a conclusion to present to all the lords of the Horde and Alliance." Khadgar pointed out as he continued.

"Each ambassador is chosen very carefully, both must have to be exalted with the Kirin Tor, have a very particular experience with both parties, and understand the history behind the situation. There is to be no bias until everything is examined and seen through the minds of two new minds and opposite factions. The Council of Six is not helping because of bias and we are in our dispute at the moment with Jaina, Aethas, and Rommath." I nod slightly. This was another thorn in my side, first Outlands, then Arthas, then Deathwing, then Garrosh and the Iron Horde, now this issue again.

"For the sake of peace and the end of this fighting, by the Light... I have no choice but to accept." I leaned on the side of the table looking at the image of Northrend where Dalaran was.

"Where exactly where am I being stationed?" The king smiled down at me and moved a large finger on the map... at the very top the Eastern Kingdoms... Quel'Thalas.

"Silvermoon City. The Regent Lord looks forward to your arrival in a week if not sooner." I mentally glare at him, he knew I would accept...

 _'Bastard.'_

"What of my people? My duty in Draenor? I am still at war with the Iron Horde, everyone is." The Archmage butted in,

"That is right, you will still be able to go to your garrison and continue your duties, especially now that the Iron Horde as of right now are quiet and calm for the time being. I have been informed that the Grand Magister has made a special hearthstone that will port you directly to Silvermoon City when you finish duties at Draenor." I felt a tick in my eyes.

"So I am to directly finish my duties in Draenor and hope that the Iron Horde don't attack, then get back into Silvermoon to solve a problem that no way involves me?" Khadgar smiled.

"Exactly. This issue shouldn't last very long." Apparently sarcasm isn't in his ridiculously pun filled vocabulary.

I sigh. Sure let's add more stress to my life, not like I had a small colony of people in a dangerous land to keep save and maneuver to help stop/destroy a dangerous multitude-legion of maniacs who want to rule the world of Azeroth. I am living the life.

* * *

**Eastern Kingdoms- Ironforge**

"HehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I felt my brow twitch in annoyance as the auburn haired dwarf sputtered and laughed into his large ale mug.

Maybe hanging with my old guild buddy wasn't as wise as I thought.

The boisterous dwarf's large pet ghost tiger, who loyally laid down beside him, twitched its ears at its master's loud laughter. Some of the patrons of the pub looked over annoyed or curious at the noise.

"Are you done? I'm not quite sure all of Azeroth heard you yet!" The dwarf snorted out a last laugh and chugged the rest of his ale.

"Ah! Sorry lass. But, you Ambassador? They realize ye are a Rogue right?" My brow twitched again and I smacked him in the back of his head.

"What is that suppose to mean!? So what if I'm a Rogue! Not all rogue are honorless thieves." A large hand of the dwarf patted my back.

"I know lass! Ye have proven that enough over the years, but I wish I could say the same to those who taint the name of ye class." I sigh a little depressed at the hunter's true words. Not every rogue was a thief, honor less, a dishonest spy, and/or a gold loving pillager, but the stereotype of my class was tainted from past and present organizations... like the SI:7.

"I am beginning to wish I had never got affiliated with the Kirin Tor." The dwarf gave me a fatherly smile.

"Ah but lass, ye and I know you did it for a certain reason, a good reason was all that it needed to be done." I look at him with sadder eyes, a good reason that ended up biting me in the butt.

"Ah lass ,ye gon' finish that there boar leg?" I looked to the hungry gaze of the drooling dwarf and back at my half eaten cooked boar leg. I smirked, where he got the stomach to eat two boar legs and want more was beyond me... do you have any idea how big a boar's leg was?! It's like eating a thick piece of meat the size of a whole chicken.

"Say please, Tick." A absurd look crossed his face and turned red.

"Now lass ye know dwarf don't beg for food, especially if... it... is a delicious... piece of meat." I roll my eyes at my silly friend's behavior. One would believe that he was the hungry pet while his tiger was the master.

"You can do it..." I smiled widely as his eyes locked on to the leg, his muscles tensed as he was ready to jump for it.

The second he jumped, I pushed the meat on the floor for his pet. He grumbled and picked himself up, cursing in Dwarfish about his pet getting the treat. I get up to go to my garrison and prepare for my upcoming and long democratic (and migraine filled) journey.

"Good luck lass. Don' be fallin' in love them pretty little elves you hear?"

"They are not all feminine for the last time, Tick." He snorts a laugh as a bartender hands him another ale.

"Could'a fooled me! Thanks for visitin' lass!" I sigh and walk outside to hearth back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

**Draenor: Shadowmoon Valley- Lunarfall**

"Commander, are you serious?"

"Yup." I sit quietly listening to the squabble of some closer followers and Thorn as she was almost in a stage of disbelief.

"I feel honored to meet an Ambassador." I smile at the astonished voice of Assistant Brightstone.

"So you will still be here in the Garrison but not?" I groan. Que migraine.

"Lieutenant Thorn, you and I need to privately speak. Everyone else please leave."

* * *

Thorn was told to watch and basically do what I would do if I was there, when... I was away. She wanted the experience, and I was only going to be there once a day or maybe not at all... I needed help.

I gave a unladylike groan only to yawn, I quickly ran a brush through the freshly washed, brown wavy mess that was my hair. Talking to an old friend like Tick made my bitter mood lighten considerably; exhaustion be damned! A pair of mauve colored eyes stared back at me in the mirror, the darkened skin around said eyes actually made my mood shift a bit more depressing.

I strap on my armor piece by piece. Lastly my helm... a good portion of my own followers don't even know what my full face looks like. I pull my helm over the lower portion of my face and lock it in. I nod in appreciation of my full armor suit; the Heroes' Bonescythe Battle gear was no easy fit to collect, and my aim was to stand as an equal to the Sin'Dorei leaders. The gold, dark gray, and rich browns of the armor stood nicely among the rising sun.

"You ready Ambassador Creed?" I look to the Archmage Khadgar standing by my garrison battle table. I nod over to Thorn and shake my garrison hearthstone as a reminder. I cringe as Khadgar hands me a gold and azure tabard... the sign of the royal seal of the Alliance. I give him a 'Really, I thought you were kidding!?' look; he nods.

"Ready as anyone would ever be. Who is the Horde Ambassador by the way?" He gently shrugged his shoulders.

"They will not tell us and we have not told them. Surprises nowadays are so rare." I want to scoff at his joke but end up smiling at the strange Mage. I pull the stupid tabard over my armor; I frown.

"To Quel'Thalas then." I groan as the large portal opens up just outside of the large golden, scarlet, and cream colored city.

* * *

**Eastern Kingdoms: Quel'Thalas- Silvermoon City**

"May the Light be with you." The portal closes suddenly as I step through it. Rude.

I marvel in the sweet sunlight filtering through the warm red, lavender, and golden colored tree leaves of the Quel'Thalas forest scattered outside one of the gates into the large city. I had only once been near the city; I was exploring the Lordaeron far off near Ghostlands. I looked over to see the Dead Scar, a sad and heinous mark left over the remind the world of the evil the Lich King had made and the destruction of the Sin'Dorei's Sunwell. I sigh watching rangers in the distance shoot down a few scattering undead that roamed around; since the death of Arthas, the undead have not been coming in legions onto to the land... they were scattered and few (hopefully a good sign).

I silently watched on as a few Dragonhawks fly past me in a happy and slow pace flutter. Lynxes far in the distance slept in the shade or chased one another. This beautiful scenery warmed my heart, the constant surrounding of war made me lose my sense of what a peaceful environment could be. I grab one of the thousands of beautiful Fel Blossoms in the environment and gaze its soft petals.

My daydreaming ended like a pop of a bubble as the large statue of Kael'thas standing tall in the entrance caught my gaze. I close my eyes for a second and walk to the entrance only to see, or lack there of, guards... strange. I fight the urge to stealth and explore the beautiful and elegant city. I look around for guards... surely they knew I was arriving, right?

I enter the city and feel taken away at the beautiful sights. As I walk past the Court of the Sun, I can't help but notice the gold and Scarlet beautifully entwined throughout the city's building and decorations... Silvermoon was quite beautiful; Stormwind eat your heart out. Everywhere I looked, the crest of the Silvermoon was presented proudly on flags, banners, or carving like representations on the buildings. The leaves of some of the trees inside the city swayed in a the warm summer air and I finally took notice of the Blood Elves standing around who turned to me suddenly as I entered their view.

I stared at them as they stared at me. The males pulled the females and some of the children away from me quickly like I was some wild animal. My brow twitched in annoyance. I sighed and walked forward trying to avoid them, I had one destination... Lor'themar Theron's throne room.

I followed the long winding path of marble and gold, mana and magic energy was strongly present in the air almost choking me. I didn't need the use of magic, but if any mana user came here then this would be a paradise for them.

I knew I was being watched when I got closer to the throne room in Sunfury Spire. The guards didn't move, but watched me like a hawk like glare; geez people learn to lighten up. At least the few Arcane Golems I saw roaming around didn't stop and stare. What ever blood elves decided stay around, would stare at me in disgust, curiosity, and even a mix of both. The blood elves were a very beautiful people, like I remember. Their features were like carved marble from various shades of tan and various shades of the rising sun; they held sharp glowing emerald eyes, and all held long straight silk like hair varying from snow white to blood red to black; they all held a grace most wish they could posses. Beauty is only skin deep though, but being a prejudice asshole is deep down where it counts.

Just before I was able to reach the large and lengthy red/gold carpeted staircase to the throne room, a little Sin'Dorei child walked curiously over to me, halting my process... I held my breath as if she could sense my apprehension. Fel green eyes glowed up at me, curious about what I was. Her pale features made her ash colored hair stand out from the rest of the reds and blondes in the city I saw so far.

She stopped next to me and stared up at my face.

" _Who are you?"_

I heard the question in a soft Thalassian. I smile lightly behind my helm. I bow on one knee to her height and extend my hand slowly. The child smiled widely at me when I revealed the softly glowing Fel Blossom. Her pale fingers grabbed the stem gently and looked back at me in question. I nod letting her have it.

I stand slowly as I watch the guards give strange looks to the child and I... like what they saw was the most bizarre sight ever. I lightly pat the girl's head before she runs off to a beautiful, petite blood elf woman. She looks at me then her child who is happily showing her the flower.

I turn my gaze to the stairs... why the hell must every goddamn city have a steep incline or unnecessary amount of stairs. I climb each step silently, every other stair held a regal scarlet and gold colored city guard. These guys had some serious begrudging stares and the hateful energy made the horde guards at Warsong Gulch seem like cuddle buddies. No wonder the Alliance almost never invaded this place, breathe wrong and you'll get a blade through the chest.

Two guards at the very end of the staircase came to each side of me and watched me closely.

"You are the Alliance Ambassador, correct?" I nod at the golden haired guard as he spoke to me in common; I knew Thalassian from my sister but I'll have a little fun first... I'll just enjoy their accented Common while I wait. They looked to one another and escorted me up the stairs to their leaders.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

The large red room with deep violet translucent curtains began to come into sight... Silvermoon's throne room. I take a silent deep breath in to calm my nerves; I can already tell this was going to end in either a migraine or someone wanting to hurt another. I had seen the Leaders of the Sin'Dorei a couple of times, most recent was the Siege of Orgrimmar, but never went up to them and actually introduced myself.

Both guards went in front of me and halted as they waited for the three Sin'Dorei leaders to have their attention.

" _Regent Lord, Regent-General, and Grand Magister. The Alliance Ambassador is here."_ The other guard emotionlessly presented me in Thalassian.

" _What are you waiting for then? Bring him in already."_ A deep and annoyed voice hissed at the two guards.

The two guards stepped aside to let me through. I walked quietly in between the leaving guards and stood before of all three towering leaders in the dimly lit room; three green glowing set of sharp eyes was a bit unnerving.

Oh great... I can already tell that this is not going to go over smoothly especially with the hate filled glare of the Fel glowing eyes of the Grand Magister. I watched closely each expression on their faces. The Regent-General's blonde brow rose in a slight surprise and a slow smirk made way onto his lips as he looked at me. The Regent Lord observed me closely and his eye widens a little, but still keeps a serious expression.

"Welcome to Silvermoon City, Ambassador." The voice of the Regent Lord was soothing, deep, and careful. He spoke in a thickly accented common like the other blood elves.

" _This is a surprise. I expected the Alliance to send a large brute as their ambassador like a Draenei or one of their Dwarfs to imitate us. This one is quite nice to look at."_ Que Eye twitch. The humored voice of the Regent-General cut into the thick air as he spoke in Thalassian to the other two blood elves.

 _'Arrogant prick. I CAN understand you.'_ I thought to myself annoyed now.

" _Of course they didn't, fool. Their beloved human king unsurprisingly sent another human as I knew he would... if it weren't for that interfering human sow, Jaina, we wouldn't need this fool of an Alliance Ambassador to be snooping around. This matter shouldn't even involve those who have no involvement in these matters."_ I narrow my eyes at the Grand Magister Rommath's snide comment.

 _'Eat me, Mage.'_

Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron cleared his throat to stop the bickering between his two council friends. He stood regal and bowed his head at me as the other two blood elves stared at me too.

"It is an honor to meet you Ambassador. We are sorry for the lack of escort, we believed it would make you more comfortable to walk through the doors of our home without a constant set of eyes over your shoulder." I nod and blush in gratification; the humbleness of the Regent Lord was refreshing. It was nice not having to be escorted like a prisoner.

"Thank you Regent Lord. I am humbled by the gesture." I kept my voice low and small. Last thing I wanted was another snide comment from Grand Magister douche bag.

Halduron couldn't help but look at me strangely.

"Pardon me but your... accent. It is nothing like the ones I have heard from most Common tongued people." I shrug.

"That is because it is not my first language, I learned Common along side my childhood home's people's language." I try to keep the conversation short, it made me uncomfortable to talk about myself to strangers.

"I am sure you are quite _tired_ from your journey, Ambassador. We shall start tomorrow on the preparations of dealing with issue if that is all right, as we are not fully ready to discuss the matter on arrival as many documentations are still being delivered from Dalaran. The Grand Magister here will help you in every step of the way with the documentations and history," the Regent Lord replied smoothly trying to get his friend off the topic of my personal life.

Rommath looked like someone had punched him in the gut as his long black brow twitched in anger and a set glare directed at him then at me. If his helm didn't cover half his face I would probably see his lips twisted into nasty snarl.

"Thank you, Lord. But I know all about the history of the situation. I just wish to resolve it as quick as possible where there is justice where justice is deserved." He nodded solemnly, long white hair tumbled down his chest in a waterfall of snow. I watched the Magister's closest hand curl tightly into a fist.

"We shall discuss more tomorrow while the Grand Magister prepares for you on the issue. We have set up a room close by in one of the inns where you may lodge for the duration of your stay here." I thankfully nod to him.

"If you wish to explore our beautiful home please let me know, Ambassador. I will personally escort you around." I look to the kind and charming smile of the Regent-General, Halduron Brightwing.

I gently nod at him, but my face heats up tremendously... flirting was never something I expect nor understand when it was rarely directed at me. Rommath scoffed to himself in disgust.

"Regent Lord, if I may ask... I was wondering if I may have the hearthstone to the city as I have other duties pertaining outside of this conflict? I plan to keep this separate from my other duties." He nodded and looked over to Rommath who quickly walked to one of the conjuring tables and grabbed a small gray hearthstone with the Silvermoon emblem glowing red on its surface.

"Do not lose it, _human_. I expect it back when this ridiculous notion is over." I almost dropped it at how hard hard threw it in my hands. I glare at his back.

 _'You sir are one of the biggest assholes I have had the un-pleasure of meeting.'_

I nod to the men and slowly retreat out to go to the issued inn. But before I do...

" _Thank you for your kindness, lords. But you may call Ambassador Creed or just Creed. It is a far more fetching term than being called foolish Alliance Ambassador, don't you think?"_ I tell them quickly over my shoulder in Thalassian and exit through the large opening.

The look of shock passed over each of the Sin'Dorei leaders' faces quickly. A large humored laugh of Halduron Brightwing bursts from the throne room as I exit down the long stairway.

I smirk to myself.

* * *

 _'Suck it Mage.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

 **AN: Hehe, Creed is not enjoying being an Ambassador already and her job hasn't even started yet... I think it's save to say a couple of certain some ones are not really getting along, maybe our Mage and Rogue? Lol.**

 _'It's official, this is by far the worst mission I have ever had._ _Hands down.'_ I frown deeply as I lay back into the deep violet bed. The delicate glow of the large floating Fel gem in the room provided a calming atmosphere in my inn room, depleting some of my stress of my current situation.

The city was very beautiful, absolutely filled with magical essence and properties. The soft and constant swishing sounds of the magical broom sweeping the floor was driving me nuts though. This city and its people thrive on magic... and they use it to clean for them. How lazy and disappointing.

 _SWISH_

 _SWISH_

 _SWISH_

 _'Oh for the love of the sisters of Elune!'_

I growl in irritation, finally snapping.

I rip my self off the bed and grab the damn broom (nearly snapping the poor broom handle in half), and throw the damn thing out of the 'door' only to watch it tumble over the terrace bar down below. A startled yelp below immediately followed.

 _'Oops... Sorry. That was my bad.'_

I cringe and quickly closed the thick curtains that stood as a door. Taking off the Alliance tabard, I quickly leave my designated room and walk down the inn stairs trying to ignore the stares of the Sin'Dorei patrons inside. Many of the women twisted their faces into a snarl or disgusted expression... the males weren't much different except some were smirking at my leaving figure.

" _Farewell, Ambassador."_ I turn to the sweet voice bidding me a goodbye. I bow gently at the youthful and kind looking Inn keeper. She is probably one of the only Sin'Dorei who have been kind to me since I arrived, not including the Regent-General and Regent Lord.

The looks throughout the inn who heard the inn keeper looked a little horrified either at her kind greeting towards me even as I was apart of the 'alliance scum' or the fact they were glaring at a _diplomatic figure_.

The sun had began to fall outside; the lovely glow of the green Fel gems throughout the city and golden fires made the city look more tranquil and beautiful. I smiled under my helm. I would have loved to live here if things had been different.

The small taps of my leather boots on the marble floors of the city echoing made me my smile die down, a sad reminder of the complete isolation I was in this city. I could be surrounded by hundred if not thousands of people, but I felt so alone. The trickles of the water in the large fountain in the square of the city beckoned to me, so I sat down on the edge and watched the reflecting lights in the water.

It is times like this I like to think about life and my current situation.

I missed everyone. I missed my mother and father... my sister. My eyes droop with melancholy.

I wished to visit my parents again, but the fear of seeing them again after all I have done... who and what I have been spending my life with... faction relations were highly looked down upon especially during the times. I couldn't face them or bare to see their gentle elven faces when I knew they knew I was a defender for not just the alliance but the horde. I still remember their faces when they had heard I befriended the alliance enemies... heartbroken in my opinion.

Bonding and having relations with an opposing faction like I did was seen as a traitorous act all those years ago... even now I bet. But... she was my sister, blood elf or not.

" _Are you alright, Ambassador Creed?"_ The tenor voice cut through my thoughts as I swiveled my head at the towering figure of the Regent-General, standing there smiling and curious.

I nod, standing up from my spot on the fountain.

"Yes. Pardon me."

" _At first I was confused on why you looked so familiar. Now I remember you."_ I freeze at his voice. I raise a brow in confusion, how does he remember me? I never personally met any of them.

"How?"

" _You were at the Siege of Orgrimmar. I remember seeing you in battle, protecting some of our men from the opposing forces of Garrosh Hellscream. Lor'themar also remembers you. We were surprised to see you today."_

"How do you know that it was me. There were many horde and alliance members there; there was more than one rogue too." I humored him as a sly smile made way onto his lips.

" _Your gear for one, and the fact you were one of the few alliance members that rushed out their own battle to take out dozens of other enemy rogues as they surrounded Lor'themar and I."_ Ah, so he does remember me.

"We are all fighting for a single cause therefor the need to protect everyone, horde or alliance, is necessary." The blue clad ranger smiled at the response.

" _We never got to thank you that day. As fast as you had come, you were gone back into the fray of battle."_ I shake my head.

"I was needed by my other brothers and sisters, sorry I couldn't stay to chat." Halduron laughed.

" _I would like to thank you for that da-"_ I raise a hand to stop him.

"I never accept gratitude that does not deserve it. Helping others is not suppose to be a choice or privilege; it is a duty to all of mankind." My voice meekly rises into a determined command.

I didn't realize I was standing in front of him, clenching my fists in a pose of determination until he simply put a hand on my shoulder and laughed out loud.

" _Good to hear,"_ Halduron replied with a kindness I haven't received in a long while.

" _Come, Ambassador. Let us have a drink tonight! A small welcome to our land and home, and gratitude, if you will."_ A waterfall of golden hair swished around his broad shoulders as he raised his arms in a 'follow me' gesture back in the direction of the throne room.

"B-But... I-I would rather n-not intru-!" I didn't really get to finish as he escorted me to the throne room again. My face felt on fire with embarrassment, dealing with friends and family was easy but kind, hot elven men was another.

" _If you know Thalassian, why not speak it more?"_ I roll my eyes at his form of small talk as he drags me to the Sunfury Spire.

"I UNDERSTAND Thalassian, but speaking it is not always as easy." He grins and pulls me faster, nearly dislodging my arm from its socket.

I nearly tripped over the stairs as he continued to drag me up the throne room steps, Rogues can walk with tons of agility by themselves but being dragged is another story. Damn him and all male Sin'Doreis for being so tall and graceful! The throne room is lit much better, the rose red of the room reflected very nicely with the Fel crystals and golden fire. I watched as we got closer that another towering figure was waiting there... the Regent Lord.

" _Halduron, you did not have to kidnap the poor Ambassador. A simple request would have sufficed,"_ the deep and beautifully accented voice of Lor'themar told the elf dragging me in by my wrist. His response was a simple grin and snort of laughter.

" _She did agree, sir. Most women, whether Horde or Alliance, cannot resist the charm of a Sin'Dorei~"_ A tick mark made my brow twitch at the arrogant comment. I glare a little at the broad back of the Regent-General.

*Third Person P.O.V.*

A calm look was over the pale face of Lor'themar as he blankly looked over his friend's arrogant grin then to the annoyed Alliance Ambassador. His Fel eyes spotted a twitching brow and general displeased aura around the human female.

" _Pardon the manners of the Regent-General, Ambassador Creed. He, as I am, are pleased to meet one of the warriors from the Siege who helped take Garrosh down from the seat as Warchief,"_ the steady voice of Lor'themar was reassuring and serious. It seems they were just going to speak in Thalassian now... ah, well it was fun while it lasted. The woman nodded her head at the tall elven leader.

"It was no issue. Garrosh was insane, and we had to help rescue Vol'Jin," replied the quiet Rogue.

" _In specific details, I would like to thank you for that grim day. You had come to our aid when you had your own battle."_ A soft smile came to Creed's lips under her helm.

"Gladly," replied Creed as a blush spread faster over her face.

" _We would like to have a drink with you as a small gratification, if you would be willing. Helping my people and aiding the leader of the Sin'Dorei is no small favor in my eyes. It is good that Halduron recognized you immediately upon meeting,"_ the corners of the Sin'Dorei leader's lips curved minisculely into a soft smile only to go back into a serious line.

Lor'themar lifted one of his large hands in the air, escorting the direction they were to go sit at. At one of the tables near the war table they all sat quietly as Halduron grabbed two different bottles, one was dark purple liquid filled bottle labeled in Thalassian, Lagrave Stout and the other was a clear wine bottle filled with deep scarlet liquid labeled, Suntouched Special Reserve.

" _What would you prefer, Ambassador? Lagrave Stout is a deliciously brewed Sin'Dorei wine, expensive, but worth it. Then we have Suntouched Special Reserve, it is another Sin'Dorei wine, but more sweet and-,"_ Halduron stopped when he saw the look in Creed's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I do... not consume alcohol anymore," a small voice retorted from Creed. Mauve colored orbs shifted down in embarrassment when both elven leader stared at the smaller human in curiosity.

" _Anymore?"_

"I learned the hard way the effects of alcohol in battle," Creed replied in a even smaller and eerie voice.

Halduron's smirk fell a little at Creed's words. Lor'themar nodded in a subtle understanding.

" _That is no surprise. You Alliance commoners do not have refined tastes for the fine crafts of Quel'Thalas,"_ A cold voice came from behind the sitting group. Creed stiffened and bit her lip from saying anything. She turned her head at the towering and rigid figure of the scarlet robed Grand Magister.

Creed clenched her fists tightly under the table as Rommath gracefully walked in passing Creed like she was mere dust in the air.

 _'You arrogant, prejudice, son of-'_ Creed's steamed thoughts were cut off by Halduron.

" _Ah, Rommath. Care to join us? Remember the story I told you a while ago about the small group of Alliance who helped our people? Well, the Ambassador is one of the Alliance members who had helped aid us during the Siege,"_ Halduron ignored the rude comment of the Magister and asked him to join them with a smirk.

Rommath's Fel green gaze hardened as they looked down his nose at Creed, who wholeheartedly returned a deadly purple glare back. The tension began to grow the more the Mage and Rogue glared at one another.

" _No. I do not prefer to become inebriated near any Alliance associate so close by and a especially larger decline at drinking with said member,"_ Rommath replied looking down his nose at the human in front of him.

Creed felt a blush of frustration rise, she held herself back from tackling the motherfucker to the floor and making him kissing her fists.

 _'YOU MAGIC OBSESSED MOTHERFUCKER! ARE REALLY THAT VAIN!?'_

Lor'themar narrowed his eyes at his Mage friend for the comment.

"I think I shall retire for the night. You may continue on. Thank you for the invitation, Lords, but I fear I must decline. Please, forgive me," Creed gritted her teeth together tightly at she tried to remain calm and blank towards the infuriating Blood Elf Mage. Creed stood from her seat, pushed it in, and left silently without another word.

Face flushed with anger and teeth gritting together, Creed fished into one of her royal satchels and managed to take out her Garrison Hearthstone.

 _'Fucking pompous Mage...,'_ Creed snarled to her herself as the source of her anger, the Grand Magister, popped into her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

 **AN: Sorry this chapter is a little short!**

**Draenor: Shadowmoon Valley- Lunarfall**

 _'I have NEVER met a Sin'Dorei so infuriating and prejudice!'_ Creed ground her thoughts into a scream of anger in her head as her hands began to glow as the hearthstone teleported her furious figure into the Garrison Town Hall.

"Greetings, Commander! How is the diplomatic mission going?" Poor Lieutenant Thorn only received a glare at her direction as the Creed walked out of the Town Hall, nearly leaving a trail of steam behind her.

"It looks like it's going great!" Assistant Brightstone smiled up at the sitting Worgen as she looked confused about what just happened with her Commander.

Creed quickly walked through her Garrison, going through work orders, filling and assigning new orders, hoping to distract her of the horrible meeting with the horrible Sin'Dorei Magister she was now forced to work with for a indefinite time. The miners and the lumberyard workers finished their day and waved at their Commander who promptly ignored them too... their Commander was troubled.

Creed walked to the very edge of the garrison where the fishing area's pool ran off into a calm waterfall that fell below into the ocean below and the Mage Tower... it held a beautiful view of the ocean and pier below where the shipyard was stationed. Creed inhaled, willing the years of meditation to come to mind.

 _'Do not let one asinine Blood Elf Mage make you crack. You have been through much worse than a measly disagreement with an narcissistic asshole,'_ Creed let a small smirk come to her lips as her helm slid down from her face to hand around her neck.

"Commander," Ahm calmly made his voice be known to his distraught friend. The calm and gentle voice of the Draenei ghost made Creed look over to him standing a few feet from her side, observing the ocean too.

"Are you all right? I noticed, if not everyone has noticed, that your demeanor has shifted... did the mission not go well?" Creed smiled at the concern of her follower.

"I am fine, just trying to work some things out I suppose. Don't worry. This mission, Ahm... is no where by means near over. Thank you for the concern," Creed replied as the salty air from below blew up shifting her hair around her eyes, she bowed her head down trying to not the let the world see her as weak.

"We worry because we care deeply for you, Commander. If you hurt, then so do we," Ahm retorted as his transparent hand wisped gently on her shoulder. Creed turned to her friend and smiled widely.

"Thank you."

"You are stronger than you think, Commander."

Creed smiled to herself at the kind words of her loyal follower.

* * *

**Eastern Kingdoms: Quel'Thalas- Silvermoon City**

" _You will apologize to the Ambassador, Rommath."_ The angered voice of Lor'themar directed sharply at the angered Mage. Rommath's black brow twitched in a contained fury,

" _I owe her nothing. I have nothing to apologize for, Lor'themar. I spoke the truth."_ Rommath retorted.

" _She is helping fight this ongoing issue, OUR issue. You are of no authority to continue disrespecting and pushing her, Alliance or not. She is the Alliance Ambassador whether you wish it or not, so you will help her with anything she needs so that this issue is resolved once and for all."_ Lor'themar replied simply.

" _You know that human woman, Jaina will have influence over her, right? Alliance tend to stick together, no matter the proof we provide or consensus she gives... it will not end well for us and the Sunreavers. She is no different and the Kirin Tor along with Dalaran will be in the Alliance's grip,"_ Rommath hissed at his lord with barely contained fury. Lor'themar and Halduron looked at each other for a split second with grim faces, his words may become the truth sooner or later.

" _You are to stop this insistent prejudice against her, Rommath. At least for the time being. Do not provoke her and just do what it is that must be done. There may be a chance she is truly trying to fight for the actual justice of the situation, and your constant pressure over her is not going to help. End of discussion, my friend."_ Lor'themar commanded as a steely calm look morphed into fury onto the Mage's face.

Halduron sipped his wine silently hoping to stay out of the matter. Both elves looked at him in disbelief at the noise and rolled their eyes.

" _You cannot be possibly be thrusting this human onto me for the duration of time she is here, Lor'themar!"_ Rommath hissed, but the serious expression on Lor'themar's face said it all.

" _In the time being, as this involves the Kirin Tor, Magister, yes I am."_ Rommath knew when his friend was done with a discussion. He growled to himself, he dug his own grave by insulting the Ambassador, now he has to lay in it.

" _Understood, Regent Lord."_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

 _"Stupid Mage...zzzzzz... mhhh... cherry muffins... ham... ZZZzzzzz..."_ A muffled sleepy mumbling could be heard from inside the inn room of someone dream talking to themselves in Darnassian. That person was an exhausted Creed.

"Naauuuhh- ahmph!" A small groan in the inn room morphed into a startled yelp followed by a thump as Creed rolled off her bed and fell onto the cold marble floor. In a sprawled mess on the floor, Creed struggled to untangle herself from the mess of blankets around her.

Sitting up from the floor, Creed glared at the cozy bed and then around her room. Confused at first, she then groaned loudly after spotting the hanging Alliance tabard next to the pole that held the crest of Silvermoon; efficiently making her remembering she was in Silvermoon on a mission.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Creed whimpered to herself in annoyance and disappointment.

" _Unfortunately not, human."_ The familiar deep and accented voice of Rommath coldly stated behind her just outside her 'door'. Creed stiffened greatly having her back facing the Mage.

 _'Is he seriously in my room while I'm half naked!? Get out you perverted fucker!'_

"Oh great, by the Light... help me. What do you want, Rommath?" Creed didn't turn around to the Mage as he stared at her back with a blank expression.

" _You are late. We should have begun our meeting an hour ago. Now hurry up and get dressed,"_ Rommath's voiced was laced with frustration.

Something stopped him in his tracks before he could turned away from the human, the markings on the upper part of her back visible from the top her binding caught his eyes. On her back, were many intricate glyphs and runes that resembled that from a forgotten and ancient elven language he remembered once or twice studying when he first began his study on magic.

Why did she have those runes on her skin and how does she know of the language? Was probably the biggest question that stumped Rommath.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me, or will you leave so I may dress so that this meeting can commence?" Creed stiffened when she felt the constant gaze of the Mage burning holes in her back.

" _Don't flatter yourself, human."_ Rommath hissed.

Rommath left, waiting impatiently for the foolish Alliance Ambassador outside of the inn. He loathed this task, listening and working for this human woman was humiliating and infuriating. He was a Grand Magister, not a babysitter.

"Alright. Let's get this over with," Creed replied as she stepped out of her room and walking towards Rommath. He saw on her figure was her regular battle gear, but not the Alliance tabard that dignified her as the Alliance Ambassador. He rose an indifferent eyebrow at her.

"What now?" an annoyed voice caused Rommath to look at the twitching brow of Creed.

" _You are not going to wear that Alliance t-"_ Creed interrupted him before he could finish. A look of frustration quickly came over her face that he could see.

"No. It is ridiculous. It is obvious I am an Alliance member, I don't need the stupid tabard for others to obviously see what I am. I had told the King the same thing when he told me I was to wear it," The reply caught Rommath a little off guard. He expected her to flaunt the Alliance symbol over his home, but he saw she didn't like it as he didn't.

" _Come, human."_ Creed glared holes into the broad back of Rommath as they walked towards Sunfury Spire. She stayed at a smaller distance from him as his long, midnight colored hair nearly swatted her from his high ponytail as he quickly walked in front of her; she was nearly jogging to keep up with him. Creed ached to pull his long hair in the pony tail and throw him to the ground and show him what she was made of.

 _'He is doing this shit on purpose to get a reaction from me, I just know it,'_ Creed thought.

Creed followed Rommath as they went up the steps into the throne room, but then they turned a sharp right into a fairly lit room with a large window filtering sunlight and large Fel crystal floating above the middle of the room. Inside the room, Creed saw hundreds if not thousands of magical and Arcane tombs on a large bookshelves. She loved reading, but if they were all magic it became lack luster as she could no longer do magic. The tables held many magical runes, stones, potions, and arcanenic spell works.

Creed observed the magic filled room a little more and saw another opening leading to another larger room.

Creed cringed at the amount of Fel energy and mana practically chocking her in the area.

Rommath observed the human closely from his peripheral view, noticing her discomfort in the Mage quarters of the Sunfury Spire. It appears she was mana sensitive, this nearly caused him to smirk.

" _What is wrong now, human?"_ Creed nearly slammed her fist into the Mage's emotionless face. She turned to him and hissed back., finally feeling something inside her snap at the asshole in front of her.

"My name is not _human,_ it is Creed. Either you use it or keep your mouth shut! I have not called you _Sin'Dorei_ once nor have I planned to! You need to learn to respect others you racist, arrogant bastard!" Creed retorted as a red flush began to consume her face in frustration, not stopping her big mouth as she cursed the infuriating Mage in front of her.

" _Racist!? If anything, it is you Alliance pigs who are the most foul of beings on Azeroth. What would your kind know of respect or honor!? Your kind are the reason for the fall of the Sunwell and the destruction of my people! I do not care if you are the Ambassador, you do not deserve it nor does it mean you have any right to be snooping in my home. This issue in the first place does not concern you nor the other Ambassador... it should have been settled with the Magisters and the Council of Six!"_ Creed growled at Rommath's crude and cold response.

"That was not all our fault, you asshole! You have no right to blame the actions of a few men on an entire race of people who were not even alive and apart of the situation! And for your information, I did not want to be here anyways! But I must, you know why!? Everything I do, whether I or you like it or not, is for the sake of peace! I hate the Kirin Tor as it is anyways! Your people did NOTHING when I needed you most, even after all I did for you! If stopping this infernal conflict means the truce between the Alliance and Horde may still stand, then I don't give a shit about what you want, feel or believe about me or my position!" Creed screamed back at him.

Creed and Rommath had gotten closer as if getting ready to take the other down in the most of maliciously violent of ways.

Not that far from the small Mage quarters in the Sunfury Spire, Lor'themar and Halduron could hear the muffled yells of the Creed and Rommath yelling at one another; discussion was less than appropriate and respectable.

" _So much for apologizing. It hasn't even been a week and it sounds like they are trying to start a war,"_ Lor'themar sighed at Halduron with a less than pleased voice.

" _I think it's going well. We should begin to worry only if there is smoke, fire, and blades clashing. You know very well of Rommath's extreme displeasure towards the Alliance, and with the headstrong nature of the Ambassador, it is going to be a very interesting duration,"_ Halduron replied to his friend with a firm smirk. Fel glowing eyes held humor and looked at the direction where his friend and Creed were at.

Lor'themar narrowed his glowing visible eye at his friend only to sigh deeply and return back to the documents on his desk.

Back in the room, sparks were almost visible between the Blood Elf and the Human as they glared at one another. The static of hate was real.

" _There is no difference between you and those fools Othmar Garithos, Arthas Menethil, and Jaina Proudmoore. I hate you humans more than you can possibly understand,"_ Rommath sneered, his words dripping with venom.

The look in Creed's mauve colored orbs dropped their heated glare and went blank. Inside, a deep sorrow began to resurface back into her soul.

In a small whisper Creed stated, "I _wish_ I could say the same thing..." then she turned to the large table full of boxes and Kirin Tor labeled tombs.

One of Creed's armored hand gently touched the purple eye design on the tombs. The silence in the room was deafening.

Rommath's fury dimmed when he saw the sadness in her eyes for a split second then her words echoed in his head. The act baffled him, but he did not act on it. Before he turned and went into the other room filled with his students and began his work, Creed spoke in a hush whisper,

"You know nothing about me."

" _You are a Alliance Human Rogue, that's all I need to know about you,"_ Rommath's cold words echoed in her mind.

Creed stepped back like she had been bitch slapped, then she promptly ignored the towering Magister's leaving figure and opened one of the tombs, making notes of the evidence she needed to resolve the keepsake of the Sunreavers staying in the Kirin Tor and stopping Jaina's grudge filled mission against the Horde who destroyed her home and took the Divine Bell. Creed already knew that she might be voting the Sunreavers as innocent, she knew the anger Jaina felt was more for her home than the actual loss of the Divine Bell; the proof of the Sunreaver's involvement was nothing more than rumor at this point.

Creed's grip on the golden quill tightened, nearly snapping the poor quill in half. Small tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, shoulders stiffened and shook a little.

 _'Stop... not here. You are not weak; do not let him break you. Remember your oath,'_ Creed's inner monologue helped, if barely.

Medium length brown hair covered Creed's face from the view of both doors and their occupants. Creed's face was twisted into a silent expression of anger, frustration, and misery.

The scratching of quill on paper and light dripping every so often of the quill dipping in the ink pot was the only sound echoing the room, whilst next door to Creed the small whispers of Rommath's beginner students and the sounds of arcane magic swirling around the room could be heard.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

 **AN: Ohhh, what is Creed up to now?**

 **5 hours later...**

 _'This is horrible. I think I would actually be fighting at the Iron Front than this!'_ thought Creed as muffled grumbles left her.

A good sum of hours later and a good dozen pages of notes of the Kirin Tor's situation, came two delicate pitter patter of feet coming up the Sunfury Spire and turned towards the room Creed was working in.

Rubbing her wrist from the constant page turning, scroll searching, and writing, Creed tried to ignore the steps closing in on her thinking it was another one of Rommath's novice Mage students.

Just before her hand could grab the quill again, a small hand touched her waist. Wiping her head at the person who touched her, Creed saw it was the small elven child she had meet before meeting the Sin'Dorei leaders. A small smile peaked her lips as the large, innocent eyes smiled up at her.

Turning away from her work towards the child and the older woman next to the child, Creed looked up at the beautiful Sin'Dorei woman with cautious but kind eyes. The long red haired woman smiled delicately at Creed, holding a parcel of fruits and bread in her hands. Her Fel colored eyes were soft and smiling like her child's were.

" _Hello again, sweetie. Greeting ma'am,"_ Creed greeted the child and her mother with a softer voice. The woman seemed a little surprised at the use of Thalassian from an Alliance member.

" _Hello Ambassador. Ana'day and I would like to welcome you to our home. She has not stopped talking about you since yesterday, she has planted the flower you gave her and cannot seem to stop smiling and asking to see the 'kind lady' again. I do hope we are not interrupting you..."_ Creed pulled her helm down from her face and smiled widely at both mother and child.

" _Not at all. I was just about to take a break, this paperwork is worse than battle. It is wonderful to meet you again, Ana'day."_ The small child blushed as the Human woman in front of her.

" _Thank you for the flower, miss Ambwasorder."_ Creed could help but laugh at the way the child tried to pronounce 'Ambassador.'

" _You may call me Creed. How is the flower doing? Please take care of it for me, will you? It is the first flower I have ever picked as Ambassador in Quel'Thalas,"_ Ana'day nodded enthusiastically at Creed.

" _I promise!"_ Ana'day pulled a face of determination making both woman smile.

" _How about I treat us all for something to eat since I am taking a break?"_ Creed asked, pushing in her chair.

" _Oh, you do not have to do that! In fact I brought you something to eat as it is afternoon."_ Ana'day looked disappointed at her mother's words.

Creed smiled again noticing the child's sad expression.

" _Thank you. I am thankful for the gift. Please, let me return the favor with a late lunch. This delicious parcel will help me last the night when I go to Tanaan tonight."_ Ana'day's mood lifted again and she looked to her hesitant mother.

" _Tanaan?..."_ A look came over the mother's face, a sadness Creed recognized. Creed would need to talk to her privately about the subject.

" _Momma, please!? Can we eat with Creed?"_ Ana'day's mother face snapped out of her trance and looked to her child then me. Creed smiled again.

 _"If it is no trouble, we would be honored."_ Creed waved her hand in a nonchalant mood.

 _"It is my honor to eat with the people of this Sin'Dorei city,"_ Creed looked to the mother's face as she zoned out again.

" _What is your name, ma'am?"_

" _Oh! Forgive me, my name is Sanguil Dawnstriker."_ Creed nodded, pulling her helm back up and walked along side the two Blood Elf women out of Sunfury Spire to a vendor.

None of the women noticed the eyes of Rommath watching them from the other room, observing the interaction between the Blood Elves and Human. The sight was very odd in his perspective, she treated them as an equal if not more, but did not treat him, a higher up, as such. It made his lips pull into a frown.

* * *

" _This is yummy, momma! Try it!"_ Ana'day was stuffing her tiny mouth full of Frozen Cream Custard, trying to get her mother to eat it. They had found a traveling goblin foods and drinks vendor, most of the products were out in Outlands and Pandaria so they were quite expensive. Creed told them it was her treat, no matter how much Sanguil tried to say she would pay for it.

" _Mhmh. It is delicious, my love."_ Red lips curved into a smile at her child. The child looked a little forlornly at the cart full of more treats.

" _You may have as much as you want, Ana'day. Why don't you go order what ever you wish while your mother and I talk."_ Creed told the child whose viridian eyes lit up like stars in the sky while Sanguil looked at her child then Creed who wore a semi-serious face when she caught her stare.

" _Really!?"_ Sanguil nodded, sighing at her excited child.

" _But stay close, Ana'day."_ The child ran over to the vendor while Sanguil turned to the serious face of Creed.

"When I spoke earlier of Tanaan Jungle, you looked as you knew of the place. The spoken world of Draenor is not commonly known to citizens and most warriors of low rank. How do you know of it?" Creed asked keeping her voice low and spoke in Orcish so the child could not understand them; Sanguil caught her drift.

Fel colored eyes began to fill with tears as red trembling lips twisted into a frown. Sanguil looked from the soft mauve orbs staring at her to their completed meals.

"My husband was sent there." Creed's eyes widened for a split second and then fell to the table as well. Tanaan Jungle was a hell on earth, rivaling that of battle grounds. Many sent to Draenor didn't come back.

"I want him back home so much, he hasn't seen I or Ana'day since she was five. That was two years ago. I tried to contact him, but the messages take so long to come back. And... I haven't received a message from him in a year, I do not have the heart to tell my daughter her father is not coming back." Tears spilled down Sanguil's cheeks.

"Do you know he is dead?"

"I am... not sure. But, I feel that something has changed. I never feel so sure without him anymore... we would used to always get messages from him every moon cycle. Now... nothing."

"What is his name and exactly where was he assigned?" Green eyes looked up in shock on confusion.

"Wynrion Dawnstriker, he was a Protection Paladin. Last I heard of him he was to go to the place known as the Throne of Kil'jaeden."

Creed felt her stomach twist and a cold shiver run up her spine, her blood boiled with hate at the reminder of such a hell. The very place made her glare at the table, she knew very well of the demonic spawning ground... nothing but a realm of pure evil and death; she had seen and experienced the loss of people she knew while slaying the Legion's spawns. Creed folded her hands together under her chin in thought.

Ana'day came back an arm full of goodies from the vendor. Creed smiled at her as Sanguil looked shocked at the child's arms.

" _Ana'day!"_ A sly smile came to Creed's lips at the outrageously hilarious look came over Sanguil's face.

" _She is fine... she has a sweet tooth like I used to. I told she was to get anything she desired."_ Creed laughed wholeheartedly at the large smile that came over Ana'day's face as she held up the treats to her mother.

" _Pardon me, ladies. I fear must get back to my duties, my break is just about over. Have a good day Sanguil and Ana'day, it was a real honor."_ Creed quickly finished downing her Honeymint Tea, and stood up from the child and mother.

Ana'day smiled widely and ran hugging Creed around the waist. _"Thank you, Creed!"_

" _My pleasure."_ Creed smiled to both.

Walking over to the Goblin vendor she paid the 18 gold bill then left silently.

 _'Hmmm... Wynrion Dawnstriker...'_ Creed thought to herself up the steps of Sunfury Spire where she was greeted with the messy table filled with many open tombs, unrolled scrolls over the table and some on the floor, and a very displeased Rommath looking through her notes.

 _"Where have you been?"_ Rommath asked a simple question, but Creed could hear the annoyance underlining the tone.

"Eating lunch. I am back now, so before the argument can begin we can stop here." Creed's tired voice caught Rommath, but he chose to ignore her sass after that.

 _"Your notes, they are... convincing in the innocents of the Sunreavers,"_ Creed rose a brow as she sat down. Rommath's tone was unusual, almost surprised if he was capable of that.

"Yes. Other than rumors that Jaina has heard of the involvement of the Sunreavers and the Divine Bell, there is no solid evidence I can find, but I will continue to look for the justified outcome whatever that may be." Creed stopped talking after that and went back to the documents in front of her.

Rommath's eyes widened at her words. She looked curiously back up at him as he unknowingly continued to stare at her. Creed's face began to increase in heat as a blush began to spring upon her cheeks.

"We have work to do, no? Did you believe that I was to simply allow Jaina to have the Kirin Tor because she and I are on the Alliance without a justified reason?" Creed rhetorically asked, cutting Rommath off his internal thoughts.

 _"Yes, I did."_

Simple to the point. That angered Creed.

Creed scoffed in a very unladylike manner and folded her arms over her chest.

"Than you are the fool to believe I care about factions and their ruling over any race. People are people, no matter the race or factional side; they all have their own innocents and faults. Alliance or Horde member deserves the same amount of respect, honor, valor, and jurisdiction as they treat any said individual on their side does, Rommath." Creed retorted softly to Rommath as he listened to her words.

"I swear individuals on both sides of the factions are driving me to the brink of insanity." A sigh escaped Creed as she leaned back in her chair and unrolled another scroll.

Rommath rolled his eyes at Creed's murmur from his honed elven hearing.

 _"Why can't anyone just get along...,"_ Creed whispered in Darnassian into her scroll. The language confused Rommath, but he wisely chose not to speak it.

He then stood and left the room to gather more scrolls without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

 **AN: Hehehe.**

The darkness of the long set sun of Quel'Thalas told Creed it was time to go to Draenor. Creed sighed as she rolled the last of the scrolls into the different boxes she mentally labeled as 'useless information' and 'important information'. The tombs magically organized themselves back onto the shelves after she was done for the day.

Her notes were very crucial to her case. Creed quickly stacked them, rolled them, and tied a red ribbon around them. While she took a breather, she reached into her satchel and began to prep her daggers with a crippling poison and deadly poison; a look of frustration came over her face.

 _'Tanaan awaits, if only the Iron Horde did too...'_

Purple orbs searched the opening to the room where Rommath had gone; his students left long ago to rest, and she found him hovered over a runic table where he was working on a spell that was glowing with symbols in a circle over the top of the surface.

 _'Asshole or not, he is good with magic. Really good,'_ Creed bitterly thought.

Instead of disturbing him, she walked out the door to Lor'themar was still reading some scrolls on his desk in the glow of the fire nearby.

"These are my findings of today. I shall be back tomorrow as usual to continue... there is so much information about this issue," Creed sighed in defeat as Lor'themar gently took the rolled paper parcel in her hand.

 _"Thank you. I understand your frustration, Creed. We wish for this issue to be resolved as much as you do, Rommath even more,"_ Lor'themar replied as he began to untie the ribbon to her notes.

"Goodnight, Lor'themar. You too, Halduron." Creed bid both elves a farewell as she took out her hearthstone.

In a flash she was gone. Halduron tiredly looked over to the papers Lor'themar was carefully scouting through. A look of surprise flashed over the curious eye of the Regent Lord which made Halduron curious now. Then a small smirk came over the Regent Lord's lips when he turned the paper over and saw there was a small writing peaking through the paper from the ink.

 _"What is it, my friend? Does the evidence look that bad against us?"_ The only response he got was the papers being handed to him. Halduron read it then turned the page his friend had turned over and read it.

 _"Hmm...,"_ Halduron snorted with laughter and smirked which caught Rommath as he exited his quarters.

 _"What is it, Brightwing?"_ The smirk on his friends pale lips made Rommath annoyed and a little cautious as he caught the sight of the papers in Halduron's hands.

Rommath scanned the papers and felt a tick hit his nerve. He felt his viridian eyes twitch and he growled at the small note on the back of the parchment. He couldn't help but grind his teeth in frustration at the blatant and disrespectful message.

 ** _Learn to stop being a overbearing, chauvinistic, know it all, Rommath_**

* * *

**Draenor: Shadowmoon Valley- Lunarfall**

"Greetings Commander," Lieutenant Thorn nodded at Creed as she wobbly walked forward after the hearth.

"Thorn. How is my garrison doing?" Thorn smirked.

"Like you need to ask, Commander." Creed smirked too.

"Is Rulkan here, Thorn?" Lieutenant Thorn looked confused at her Commander's sudden question.

"Yes sir. She got back a few hours ago. I don't have any missions that require her as of yet." Creed nodded.

"Good. I need her for a personal mission." Lieutenant Thorn gave a serious look at her Commander and saw the desperate need in her mauve colored orbs.

"Yes, Sir. I will personally grab her." Lieutenant Thorn left Town Hall quickly, returning with the slightly breathless Orc Enhancement Shaman.

"Commander, you requested me?" Rulkan stands straight up and bows her head a little.

"Everyone please leave the room except for you Rulkan." Everyone filed out and both Commander and Shaman stood over the Draenor map.

"Rulkan, this mission... is very personal. No one but you and I must know of it. I am highly counting on you," Creed began.

"I need you to search for a Horde member. Because you are an Orc you can advance into Horde base, Vol'mar, without much detection. I need you to find me a Sin'Dorei named Wynrion Dawnstriker, he is a Protection Paladin. Anything you can find on him or if you can find him at all, please let me know." Rulkan looked at her leader's utmost serious expression as she pointed to the Val'mar base on the Draenor map.

"Commander, before I say anything... why are you looking for this Blood Elf?" Rulkan asked, curious of her leaders request.

"It is for a woman I meet in Silvermoon City who wants nothing more than her husband and the father of her child to come home or at the very least know that he is alive or dead," Creed startled Rulkan with the answer, but nodded.

"You are a good woman, Commander. When shall I leave?" Rulkan smirked.

"Immediately."

"Yes, Commander."

 _'By the Light, please let this work...'_ Creed prayed as she observed Rulkan leave for the Garrison's front gate.

A sigh escaped her as Creed grabbed a gryphon for her journey to Lion's Watch. She felt sweat break out at the thought of entering into the demon realm soon.

 _'To the Throne of Kil'jaeden next.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

**Eastern Kingdoms: Quel'Thalas- Silvermoon City**

 **3 Weeks later...**

"Will you please stop glaring at me? Your stare is beginning to make me nervous." Creed didn't look up from her scroll as she continued to read about the Kirin Tor and Sunreavers.

Rommath's emerald stare moved back to his tomb and he frowned. Her response made him scoff lightly.

" _Me make you nervous? Oh please, human."_ Creed glared at her scroll at his name for her. She tightened her grip on the parchment.

"Don't tell me your still butt hurt over the notes I put on the back of my notes, that was weeks ago, get over it." Creed rolled her eyes and grabbed the cooling tea on the table and pulled down her helm to sip it and revel in its calming effects.

" _I am not butt hurt you cowering little thief,"_ Rommath hissed over his tomb at the human woman in front of him. He observed her shoulders stiffen and her grip on the scroll tighten to the point he believed she was going to crush the paper.

He smirked to himself. So he knew how to make her tick as well. Insult her class and her honor was a good way of doing it, it appeared.

"Go to hell, you incompetent jerk." Creed hissed at Rommath through her helm as she lowered the scroll, she received a blank expression from him but felt his anger begin to boil as well.

"What's wrong, Mage? Can't take the heat of what you sow? Disrespect works both ways," Creed sneered back at Rommath.

" _What I can't take, you insolent mortal, is babysitting you Alliance dogs."_

"Well, then please leave! I don't need some snotty Mage hovering over me. I am an adult, I don't need some old man thinking he has the authority over me to order me around and treat me like some weak child." Creed just about slammed his face into the table with her fury.

" _You are weak, child."_ Rommath saw her stand and slam her hands down on the table.

"If anything, it is you who is weak, old man! What would you know of a constant fight for your life and others, when all you do is stay in your city sanctum, and have enough strength and energy to pick up scrolls and tomb all day!? Pick up a blade and let's see that millennia old strength, _Grand Magister_." Creed countered the Mage who stood up with blazing eyes.

" _Learn who you speak to, Alliance dog!"_

"Respect is earned not given! When you treat me like an equal individual, you will then get your serve."

" _Like you know what respect is!?"_

"You obviously don't! Some honorable leader you are!" Those words made Rommath's hands begin to burn marks into the table's wooden surface.

" _Ha! That's comical coming from an honorless, backstabbing Rogue! You are the one who has nothing and will forever have no one!"_

Creed felt something snap inside as she lunged at the Mage in front of her. She slammed him into the wall behind him and they both slid to the ground as Creed took her chance to straddle the Mage below her and grabbed one of the blades in her pauldron and raise it to gouge him.

Rommath hands glowed auburn as a fire blast was about to hit Creed in the chest. He couldn't reach his staff in time and saw as the dagger accelerating directly for his face, only for it to stop abruptly. Creed froze in fear then looked at him.

He saw her eyes widen and she looked horrified as if her senses came back to her. Creed gazed to Rommath then at her dagger. What surprised him was the expression that came over her face. She dropped the dagger and fell off of him in a quick scuttle.

It was bizarre to see such a fearless and battle worn Rogue panic and look so scared so quick.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Creed rocked herself a little next to the table and faced away from him.

Rommath could hear her breathing quickly as if trying to calm herself down from a panic attack. Her fingers dug into her hair and held her head.

"I didn't mean to do it, Aurora... I'm sorry."

Rommath was perplexed at the situation. One second he and the aggravating Rogue were going to make the soothing home of the Sunfury Spire a battle ground, the next she was freaking out and apologizing.

The shuffle of weapons and armor came through the Spire. Rommath looked up at the guards pointing their weapons at the Ambassador and looking confused at him.

" _Grand Magister we heard yelling and commotion!"_

" _Leave."_ Rommath commanded with restrained anger. He looked closely at the human and moved to stand in front of her. She was encased in a world general horror.

" _Your and my actions will cause war if we continue any farther. You are right... we must stop fighting. For the sake of my people and your, this fighting needs to end."_ Creed looked up in shock at the strained words of the Mage.

"I... am truly sorry for nearly hurting you. I-I sometimes forget myself, you are not my enemy and this place is not a war ground." Creed gripped at the sharp dagger she nearly slit the Magister's throat with and slipped it back into the holster of her pauldron.

" _We are adults, we must act like it. You are correct, I am a leader and this is not how we are to act. I... must apologize for my disrespectful nature towards you, Ambassador."_ Thought Rommath's words felt strained, he knew they had to be said.

"Yes... I should not have let my emotions get ahead of me. I to am sorry. I almost forgot my oath." Rommath was about to open his mouth in question to this 'oath' of hers but watched instead as she stood and picked up the fallen scrolls and chairs in shame.

"Some great Ambassador I will be huh, King Wrynn?" Creed mocked herself and the Alliance king's words as if she was talking to the King of Stormwind herself.

" _We may be Horde and Alliance, but I am at a truce with tolerating you, Creed."_ Creed froze and looked at the Mage leaning on the book shelves, watching her in amusement. She turned and looked at him.

"Oh gee, thanks. Tolerance is the very thing I look forward to. And no, make yourself comfortable while I clean the mess we both created, don't lift a finger.. I got it." Sarcasm dripped in Creed's every word as she lifted up the fallen papers.

" _Sarcasm isn't very becoming of you."_ Rommath rolled his viridian eyes at the grumbling human.

"Oh shut it." Rommath smirked to himself.

There could be compromise... all it took was a brawl to the floor and a lot of name calling to do it.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

 **4 1/2 weeks later...**

"By the Light, how much paper work can the Kirin Tor have on the Sunreavers and their artifacts?" Creed sighed out and leaned back in her chair as Rommath to rub his temples in aggravation. A feeling of fatigue swept over both of them as the late night came quickly and they were still researching through more tombs and documents.

" _Enough it seems, so that Jaina will have enough time to figure out her next move while we are distracted with researching through what they gave us."_ Rommath replied with irritation.

"Ugh..." Creed put her head down on the table light, trying to calm her heavy migraine.

"Weeks of research and it looks like we haven't even made a dent. Yeah... "this issues will be resolved in no time" is such crap, Khadgar." Creed quipped with a sneer.

Rommath smirked as Creed mumbled to herself and glared with heavy eyes at the papers in front of her.

"I am a soldier of war, not a bloody scholar or pencil pushing diplomatic figure." Creed felt her migraine worsen as she glanced up from her eyelashes and saw a hidden smugness from the Mage in front of her. She glared.

" _What's wrong, Creed? Is being away from the sight of battle for too long beginning to wane your vigor?"_ Rommath's voiced was practically dripping in humor at the twitchy woman in front of him.

"I will end you, Mage," Creed growled. Rommath smirked under his helm and leaned back. He took his time to relax a little. He observed the woman in front of him, like he was learning a new spell.

Creed's dark brows knotted together in frustration and her mess of wavy curls fell into her face as she laid her head on her arms in defeat. She may not show much facial expression and much was not seen pat her helm, but her eyes said quite a lot about her character.

" _Why did you agree to help us with this issue?"_ Light purple eyes lifted from under long eyelashes and gazed at his direction in confusion. A small spark glittered in her eyes.

"I will do anything if it is for the sake of peace. If solving this problem means that the truce between the Horde and Alliance stands, I have no choice but to defend it." The answer still surprised him. Not many cared about who stood on either side and if it lasted, but then again it looked like there were some who did care.

" _Why?"_ Creed sighed.

"Why does anyone want peace? I am tired of the blood shed, the death, the hatred... I promised someone special a long time ago that I would up hold the means to live by the peace of the Horde and Alliance. I made an oath to protect those from harm and fight the enemy of peace. That is all." She made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anymore questions?" Creed looked at him tiredly.

" _Y-"_ Rommath was cut off as a small giggle entered the room where both the human and blood elf sat sipping tea and looking over endless amounts of scrolls and books.

Rommath felt himself stiffen. Creed wasn't far behind as her shoulders locked and her back straightened like a pole.

A beautiful Sin'Dorei gracefully entered the Mage's quarters in a long and very tight Priest's robes. Creed looked in peripheral view and saw the Priest in the room was very experienced by the sight of her beautiful and expensive gear... Creed knew to be careful with this new arrival. She knew these kinds of Priests... Shadow Priests were a vicious class like warlocks.

" _Rommath, are you almost done yet?"_ The beautiful blackette Priest purred seductively at the Mage in front of Creed.

Creed then felt the emerald glare of the Priest swivel at her direction and stare at her with hatred.

 _'Well, shit. Damn Rommath, even the people you date are assholes.'_

" _Alliance scum. Why are to babysit this human, Rommath? You are the Grand Magister, not a novice guard."_ The Priest was going to make Creed's hit list one day... Creed just knew it. But inside Creed grinned as the blood elf woman didn't know she knew Thalassian.

 _'This Alliance scum is smarter than you think to be left alone with a novice guard, you shadow wielding bitch!'_

" _What do you want, Daliah? I am working."_ Rommath demanded of the Daliah. She smirked and leaned on his shoulder with a flirty smile.

" _I am lonely. I have been awaiting your arrival for hours, this morning was not enough for me~_ _"_ She practically pressed her breast into Rommath shoulder as she purred in his ear. Creed's brow twitched in annoyance and disgust. She felt uncomfortable by the display.

 _'Okay... ew. I didn't need to know of their morning rumble...'_ Creed rolled her eyes back into her lap.

" _You will have to continue waiting, Daliah. I am still working."_ Rommath sighed and moved some of her ebony hair from his eye sight. Creed saw the woman lean down to kiss his temple and giggle. Her smirk made Creed grind her teeth as Daliah's bright eyes gazed at her. Daliah ran delicate finger across one of Rommath's long elven ears and Creed saw him shiver a little causing Daliah's smirk to widen lustfully.

Those simple touches and caresses that Daliah gave to Rommath made something in Creed's chest twist a little... in jealousy?

 _'NO! Bad Creed! It's not jealousy... it's general loneliness... I think.'_

Rommath shived from the pleasure and his gaze met Creed's blushing one only for her to sheepishly look down in her lap again. He quickly gripped Daliah's arm and yanked it away in irritation.

 _"Leave."_ Rommath hissed at the walking dark beauty.

" _Hmm. Just remember I am always near, love~"_ With that saucy smirk, Daliah swayed her hips and left the room while Rommath's gaze followed.

"Girlfriend I take it?" Creed wiggled her eyebrows at Rommath, her eyes laughed and gave off a playful mood.

" _No. And it is of none of your concern."_

Creed shook her head lightly, and frowned deeply behind her helm. She looked closely as he stared at her and noticed a slight blush crawl on his visible face.

Creed laughed at his flushed face as his gaze caught hers from the embarrassing topic. But inside she continuously felt something stir with discomfort and a heavy pressure press on her chest.

 _'What is going on with me?'_

Creed felt a horrible burn come over her face as she looked over the Grand Magister. His Fel stare caught her gaze and an eyebrow lifted as her laughs died down.

"Ahem... well let's call this a night shall we? I am sure Ms. Daliah will be awaiting you in your bed and I wish to rest in my inn. Good night, Magister. It will hopefully be a better day tomorrow." Creed stood and nodded her head at Rommath.

Rommath felt like he did something wrong as her simple reassuring words didn't match her saddened eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

 **AN: I know I am dong a lot of time lapses, but I don't want to write every day, also I feel like I should start on flourishing the romance now... hehehehe.**

**Eastern Kingdoms: Quel'Thalas- Silvermoon City**

 **Nearly 9 months later...**

Rommath was not in a very gracious mood. Anger seemed to roll off him in waves as he stepped through the portal from Dalaran to Silvermoon City.

The local Magisters in the portal room became silent as their furious Grand Magister stalked out of the room down the hall and into the Sunfury Spire. He noticed Creed was studying scrolls on his desk. His tolerance of the Alliance Ambassador gradually grew into a pretty good friendship... he felt like she tricked him into such 'friendship'.

" _Damn that belligerent woman,"_ Rommath hissed to himself about Jaina Proudmoore. His meeting with Jaina, Aethas, and the rest of the Council of Six went less than pleasant.

" _I take the meeting did not go well, Rommath?"_ Halduron asked his friend as he approached him and Lor'themar. A sizzling Fel glare was his answer. Halduron turned his head slightly having his long golden hair covering his face from his friend's glare.

Lor'themar raised a white brow at Rommath and his look was enough to cause him to sigh, this situation was not going well on their end.

Rommath folded his arms over his broad chest. The scarlet marking down his biceps to his wrists began glowing with fire magic, ready to release his fury.

" _Proudmoore is becoming more and more contentious with the Sunreavers and the Kirin Tor. She is starting to agitate other Kirin Tor members against us. The more she pushes, the more pressure she is forcing onto the Ambassadors' decisions, and I can guarantee she is pushing them in the Alliance's favor,"_ Rommath sounded both annoyed and furious.

Both of the elven men listened carefully with grim faces.

" _It is only a matter of time till she will demand to talk to both Ambassadors if she has not already demanded of the Alliance king and Vol'jin,"_ Rommath concluded.

"Then let us comply with her request." All three Elves looks over to the calm voice of Creed as she walked out of the Mage quarter's room.

The light taps of her boot on the carpet became the only sound in the room, as if all the men had held their breaths in shock of her words.

"The last thing she would expect is her enemies to agree before she can argue her reason to see us. It will throw her off. I would like to see her alter my decision; I want her side of the story and its proof." Creed explained to the men.

Three sets of glowing eyes looked at her, two of which looked to the constantly staring pair of eyes belonging to Rommath.

" _What?"_ Rommath's hiss faded at Creed's clear purple eyes glancing almost shyly at him before looking at the other men. His keen eyes caught a redness gracing her face from what he could see that her helm allowed him to.

" _That may not be a bad idea, Rommath."_ Halduron agreed with Creed.

Rommath looked shocked as his friend and comrade agreed with the ridiculous plan.

 _"May I speak to you privately?"_ Rommath gritted his teeth together at Creed.

He grabbed Creed's bicep and pulled her into the Mage's quarter's room, not giving her a chance to answer to his question.

Creed yanked her arm from Rommath with angered eyes.

"Let me go!"

" _Fool,"_ Rommath hissed at her.

Clenching his teeth, he said, _"You understand that idea may end horribly! We may even be giving Jaina what she wanted as she may be playing with us, hoping to appease the situation by letter her talk to them privately!"_

"Do you believe so little in me?" The whispered question caught the extraordinary hearing of the elf. A saddened look swept through Creed's eyes.

"I fight for the peace and truth. Jaina nor you will persuade me otherwise until I have the cause and effect of the matter, Rommath," Creed's small voice turned into an angered growl.

" _It is not you I believe deceitful and untrustworthy, Creed. I cannot say the same for_ _Proudmoore_ _. I believe she is willing to do anything to eliminate the Sunreavers from Dalaran, even get rid of an Ambassador who does not agree with her cause."_ Rommath's eyes held the look of a very subtle concern for her safety which touched Creed's heart... more than he ever would know.

 _'No... remember Creed, he is courting Daliah. Another Sin'Dorei... not you, you silly human.'_ The thought made Creed cringe inside.

Creed did not understand how over the past months not only had her heart has softened towards the Magister, but she her affections towards him were growing and turning romantic.

Her feelings may have changed towards the elf, but not her status as a fighter or headstrong nature.

"I have risked my life everyday for over fifty years, Rommath! This will be nothing new. Did you forget I am a fighter, an Alliance Rogue!?" Creed opened her big mouth again before she realized what she had said. She slapped a hand over her helmed mouth. She sighed and rubbed her temple at the newfound aggravation.

Rommath froze at her words... over fifty years? She looked in her mid if not early twenties.

" _It appears you have been withholding information from us, trusted Ambassador."_

Anger began to bubble inside Creed, she looked up at the towering Elf directly in front of her with a glare and hissed out,

"I do not have to tell you of my past, nor should you be concerned as if you truly cared. It is my business and my business alone. It does have anything to do with this issue." Rommath seemed to finally snap at the heated remark.

Rommath's anger boiled to a point where the room began to look dim compared to the extensive glowing fury in his eyes. Creed didn't notice she had began to step backwards way from the Mage's fury till her back hit the angled shelves of the bookcase.

Slamming his hands on either side of her shoulders caused Creed to stiffen considerably. Rommath saw a undeniable shock in her eyes, a very recognizable sorrow and pain along with it.

A book shook off its place from one of the high selves from Rommath's sudden abuse and fell in between both the Human and Sin'Dorei, effectively smacking Creed's head causing her helm fall around her neck as she held the tender spot. She glared at the tomb on the floor, when she looked up she felt breathless at the sight. The tomb had caused his helm to fall and fold below his chin.

She had never seen his full face as he had never seen hers. Mauve and Viridian green eyes widened a little at each other. Like a breath of fresh air from the concealment of her helm, Creed let in a small gasp. Her nose caught a musk, a very masculine musk... with a mix of cinnamon, tea, and tomb parchment.

Creed felt her eyes dilate at the smell and the closeness of Rommath.

Though Creed could see the anger in his eyes, they softened a little as he observed her expression. She observed his face.

His midnight colored hair was always pulled back into a ponytail, so it gave her view of his strong jaw, sensuously curved lips where she failed to notice the slight elongated canines that most Elves had, aristocratically angular nose, gracefully curved elven brows, and his soft looking traditional Sin'Dorei bronze skin made the creeping blush come full force on Creed's face.

 _'How does... he look like that!? So beautiful...'_

Little did she know he was observing her too. Her scent was making it hard to focus, a natural feminine musk of vanilla and clove. His eyes fell from her light purple eyes, to the button nose, curved full lips, battle worn but soft fair skin, and the freckles that dusted across the bridge of her nose caused him to lose most of his anger... she acted so tough but looked innocent with those big eyes looking at him.

The scarlet marking on his barricading arms glowed with Rommath's unexpected emotional change. The situation made Rommath's thoughts turn, to think that the woman he was looking at was the same infuriating, bull headed, and loyal Human woman he met all those many mouths ago.

Little did Creed know that Rommath's affections towards her had began growing, unbeknownst to him, long ago when he had heard her small speech about how factions meant nothing to her; the same day they made one of the biggest commotions ever heard in the Mage quarters.

Over time his anger turned into a tolerance, then the toleration turned into equal understanding only to become acceptance. Friendship came into the picture... blindly morphing into affection.

Without realizing, his eyes zoned onto her rouge pink lips causing the rising blush on her skin to make the freckles disappear. Such a blush mad Rommath almost smirk... it was such an innocent thing to do.

The sexual tension of a year of working together was beginning to show.

"I-" Creed's words were cut short as frantic footfalls came closer as they entered up the Sunfury Spire staircase.

"COMMANDER!" A panicked male voice came screaming up the Spire.

Rommath and Creed parted quickly as Creed rushed out of the room. There, panting and trying to catch his breath, stood one of her followers, Millhouse Manastorm. The small Gnome Mage stood next to Rulkan who looked uneasy herself. Guards had followed them at the sight of the Alliance Gnome in their home.

Lor'themar and Halduron went stiff at the sight of the Alliance Gnome, but saw the panic on the Ambassador's face at the two unexpected arrivals. Lor'themar commanded them to go back to their posts.

"General, you must come now! The garrison is under attack! The Iron Horde are invading!" Rulkan turned to her Commander with wide eyes and fear.

Creed's eyes widened and her posture stiffened. Lor'themar, Halduron, and Rommath stood still in shock then they all looked at Creed who looked shocked and angry.

"When!?"

"We ported here as soon as we could get here. The Iron Horde had sent assassins to kill you, but thankfully you were here! But we must go now, Commander!"

Creed's face turned vicious. Pulling her weapons from her belt, she looked at her followers.

Millhouse opened a portal to the garrison. Rulkan ran through with Millhouse not far behind; the portal of the garrison came into the view of the Sin'Dorei... what they saw was the beginning of a war zone.

"I must go! I will be back... hopefully." Creed was about to run through the portal but was grabbed suddenly by Rommath.

In shock, Creed turned to Rommath in fury and bafflement. "What are you doing!?"

" _Commander? Don't go,"_ Rommath looked concerned and angry as she did.

"We can talk about this later! I have to GO! For once just do as I ask and set up the meeting with Jaina, Rommath." Creed said quickly as she looked through the portal to her home. His grip still on her wrist.

"I must go, Rommath! I have to save my people!" Rommath knew the expression on her face... the same one he had when he talked about his people. The grip on Creed's arm loosened and she expertly twisted the daggers in her hands then ran through the portal.

With a swirl of arcane dust, the portal closed, leaving the Sunfury Spire quiet. Both Lor'themar and Halduron stared silently at Rommath who continued to look at the spot where Creed had stood.

" _Ambassador Creed is a General?"_ Lor'themar was as curious and surprised as Halduron's question was.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

 **AN: I am changing the ending of the Garrison quest, Every Rose Has Its Thorn, because Baros should not have to die... honestly every garrison has healers and characters that can resurrect, why not use them?! For the love of all that is holy... ._.**

**Draenor: Shadowmoon Valley- Lunarfall**

Creed sprinted towards the large Iron Horde Orc with death in her eyes. The poison ran quickly into the Orc's system, crippling his senses as Creed slashed the blade down into the back of his skull.

Creed looked at her garrison... the fire, screaming, and destruction...

"Death to the Iron Horde!" Creed screamed as she body slammed into two Orcs as they surrounded Millhouse. Large vines sprung up and began to tear into the flesh of one of the Iron Horde Orcs, Creed nodded to Phylarch the Evergreen.

There stood Rag'sla Thunkblade chocking one of her guards, with fury in her eyes Creed stealthed behind him quickly and used rupture by piercing both of her blades into his back causing him to screech and trash to get her off.

"Die you Iron Horde bastard!" Creed screamed out as the dark Orc began to slow from the poisonous mixture. He reached around his back and managed to throw the Commander off into the garden.

Just before he could strike Creed down, his body stopped abruptly and fell to the ground with a large axe in the back of his head; Delvar Ironfist smirked at his handy work.

"The battle isn't over yet..." Creed looked over and saw another Iron Horde high ranking officer and worthy looking Rogue, Akatha Blazeburn, standing there glaring at Creed. Creed sneered out an order.

"Go! Take down Drek the Firecaller! I'll deal with this witch!" Creed twisted her blades as Akatha smirked at her opponent.

"Come and get it, bitch."

"It will be a pleasure to put your head on a pike, 'Commander'." Akatha laughed in Orcish at Creed.

Both women ran at one another, clashing blades and throwing martial art moves. Creed punched upwards into Akatha's gut and kicked her far from herself.

A startling yell caught Creed off guard causing her to look at Phylarch and her small group of followers helping take Drek down. Phylarch was trying to put the fire out that was consuming his arm.

Akatha slammed her blades so hard down on Creed's defensive 'X' position that they cracked the daggers. Fury and death in Akatha's yellow eyes glaring down at mauve orbs. Harnessing her energy, Creed splayed out a quick fan of knives at Akatha and a upcoming grunt to defend the Orc Rogue.

Then a startled scream of her Draenei Paladin, Defender Illona, caused Creed look over quickly in time to watch as Drek was about to cut her down; Creed made a choice then and there. Taking her cracked main hand dagger, she threw it at Drek's hands piercing his palms making him lose his sword.

Creed took the chance at his surprise and with some of the last of her energy, she mutilated and threw her last weapon at Drek, the blade shattered and split deeply into his skull. A large thump followed as his figure dropped into the bloody soil; dead as a rock.

"ARRHHH!" A furious roar made Creed turn back to see Akatha's enraged figure sprinting at her. Rogue instincts kicking in, Creed slid down under Akatha's feet and tripped the enraged Orc, but one of the Orc's blades sliced into her side.

Grunting, Creed slammed her foot into the back of Akatha's cloaked head. Akatha twisted her blade at Creed's feet only for her to quickly back flip away from the Subtlety attack.

"You have no more weapons, Commander. Big mistake to save such pitiful creatures. All will bow down to the Iron horde!" Akatha growled and smirked down at Creed.

Blood leaked through Creed's fingers as she tried to stop the bleeding on her left side. She glared down at the Orc. Akatha swiped again making Creed quickly step on one of her swords then kicking it causing it to break in half.

Akatha threw the broken sword at Creed hoping it will hurt and distract her enough to make a move.

Creed quickly caught the blade, that was the only move Akatha needed.

A sharp gasp escaped Creed as Akatha slid the blade straight through her back and sticking out of her chest. A small cry of Shelly caused other followers to look over.

"COMMANDER!"

The burning sensation began to spread over Creed's chest and body, a heavy pressure on her chest and the warm liquid rushed out of her mouth as it began to choke her. Creed lost the blade in her hand in shock.

Akatha's fist came down fast on Creed's stomach, face, and kidneys. Akatha pulled the blade out bring Creed down to the floor with blade raised.

Akatha straddled over Creed's form with a bloodthirsty smirk.

"Now you die, human!" Creed pulled one of the daggers nestled in her pauldrons's three holsters moving her body upwards fast to Dispatch Akatha as said Orc began to come down with death intent, but Akatha wasn't fast enough to stop the sharpened dagger being thrusted up into her heart. The sickening crack of Creed's blade braking through Akatha's ribs, sternum, and heart made Creed shudder. Akatha's blade missed her kill shot and sliced into Creed's shoulder.

Both figures froze.

Creed pushed the dead Orc off her. Trying to stand up was nearly impossible, but Ahm quickly intervened and stood beside her as her crutch.

In a poison induced haze, Creed looked around her garrison. Some of the roof were burned, but no building was completely ruined... rebuilding could be done without too much hassle. Many of her guards and followers were injured and some guards lay dead as blood stained the stone walkways.

"Commander! You did it!"

A shrill scream of sorrow cut everyone's actions.

"THORN!" Creed sputtered through the blood leaking out her mouth.

Creed limped as fast as her sore and bruised legs could take her towards Town Hall. There inside was the weeping form of the full forged Worgen, Lieutenant Thorn. Below her was the barely breathing body of Baros Alexston and in his shaking hand was an Azerothian Rose.

Creed vaguely remembered that she had picked it earlier for him in his desperate request to give to Thorn as he wished to finally confess his love to her.

 _'Love...'_ Creed's hazy thoughts began to swirl.

"I-I wanted... t-to give you-u this... it's y-your favorite, remember-r? I-I wanted to t-tell you f-for s-so long how... I-I felt..." The rough voice of Baros faded off as his shaking hand, which presented the rose, fell. The blood on the wooden floor from the sever wounds on Baros made Creed sick.

"No! Baros, say it! Please!" Thorn weeped.

Creed began to feel her eyes fill with hot tears, but this time she couldn't stop them. This seen was very familiar. The Commanding Rogue felt her shoulders shake with fear and angst.

 _'No! N-not again...'_ Creed felt bile rise in her throat at the scene.

"Healers! Anyone!? Priests, Paladins, Shamans, Phylarch! Anyone!? Bring him back NOW!" Creed screamed in a panic at the sight. Her wounds began to burn hotter.

"Bring Baros back now, that is an order!" Creed commanded in misery as Thorn held the still warm body of he architect, Baros Alexston.

The Dwarven form of Alasdair Whitepeak pushed through the crowds in Town Hall towards them.

"Move! Holy Priest coming through!" Alasdair screeched as she reached her Commander. She saw the body and nodded.

Slowly, the holy runic powers began to heal and resurrect the fallen architect. Minutes felt like hours, but a slow pattern of breaths escaped the lips of Baros.

"It is done. It is up to him to wake up from his wounds..." Alasdair wheezed with exhaustion. Thorn cried into his shirt as the gentle breath of her love made her clutch him tighter.

Seeing the tough and strong Lieutenant Thorn be broken by losing the one she loved was hard to watch... how easily someone can be broken by such a mere concept of love, it made Creed tighten her fists at the thought.

"All uninjured workers, move to the fishing shack to rest for now. All the injured move to the Barracks, and every healer that is uninjured move to the Barracks with them and heal up. We have a lot of work to do! Close the gates for now! I cannot take anymore chances right now..." Creed commanded as people got their ass in gear.

"Lieutenant Thorn... take note of every dead solider that were beyond resurrection... give me the complete list so I may write to their families," Creed whispered as Thorn stood tall in her Worgen form at her Commanding officer. Thorn looked off as Baros was being taken by two guards with heated eyes.

"Baros is being lifted to the Barracks where he will rest. Now please, do your job..." Creed's vision tilted and began to darken at the corners of her eyes. Taking a shaky step away from the crowd of leaving people in the Town Hall, Creed tried to take a breath of air and felt her self suffocate on a thick iron slurry rushing up her throat.

"Y-Yes Comma- COMMANDER!"

Creed fell to the floor, the pressure on her chest and the blood loss was too much. The poison was taking effect and her breathing slowed. Phylarch's large Botani form ducked into the doorway and rushed to his 'mistress' Commander. He moved the helm from her face and was a little surprised by the gush of blood rushing out of it. He moved closer and put his head to her chest...

"Her heartbeat is fading and temperature is rising. There is a poisonous toxin running though her veins." Slowly a green glowing magic formed through his hand, a cleansing from the Everbloom, began to cleanse the poison from his mistress's body. He cleansed, but did not heal her wounds fully as he was not adapt to that.

Phylarch gently moved the bloodstained brown hair from Creed's face. Her breathing did not change too much, but she did stop her wet sounding breaths.

"Mistress..."

Hazy purple orbs cracked opened a little at the red eyes of the Botani holding her.

Cracked and bloody lips turned into a half assed smile. "We won, didn't we?"

"We did." The tree lord nodded just before Creed fainted. "Good..."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

**Eastern Kingdoms: Quel'Thalas- Silvermoon City**

 **2 days later...**

There was high tension in the Sunfury Spire. Lor'themar sat tersely at his desk and Halduron paced in his area, scanning a scroll but not really reading it.

 _"I worry deeply, my friend,"_ Halduron turned to his leader and friend.

Lor'themar looked up with a deadly serious expression. He was in deep thought himself.

 _"Creed has not been back in two days... do you believe..."_ Halduron's voice faded at the horrible thought of the broken, bloody, and cold corpse of Ambassador Creed on the ground.

 _"I do not know yet, Halduron. In my mind, though, yes I feel something did happen. But you must remember too, Halduron, she is a General for the Alliance as well, stationed in Draenor... she has her people to look after as well. I am just trying to figure out why Wrynn had sent one of his most trained and more tactical of Alliance members to be an Ambassador for this Kirin Tor issue when she already has to be stationed in such a select operation such as Draenor."_ A grim line came to Lor'themar's lips.

The thought of doing that to a fellow member of their faction, stretching them thin if not ready to snap at any moment, was almost sickening to Lor'themar; Halduron feeling no different.

 _"All that time she has been here and then leaving to go back and fight in Draenor... how did she do it? I wouldn't be surprised if she is dead from exhaustion in Draenor,"_ Halduron tried to joke but the joke felt bitter on his lips.

 _"I feel bad for all the times I had told her and scolded her for being late or dozing off when she worked,"_ Halduron's attitude turned glum, but Lor'themar put a easing hand on his friend's shoulder.

 _"You nor I knew. I do not believe even Rommath knew,"_ Lor'themar's voice went low when he mentioned his Magister friend. Both elves looked to the room Rommath had been in for hours after coming back from Dalaran where he had set up the begrudging meeting with Jaina Proudmoore.

A guard walking up to them paused both elves thoughts.

 _"My Lords, the Ambassador has just arrived,"_ the Guard spoke.

Both elves nodded. A relief washed over both.

 _"Where is she?"_

 _"She was seen being ported in to The Bazaar."_ Both elven Regents looked in confusion at the Guard.

 _"The Bazzar?"_ Lor'themar questioned the Guard.

Before he could say anything, distant screams could be heard. All three elves froze and stiffened into action. What if there city was under attack?

Rommath rushed out of the Mage's quarters looking outside the Sunfury Spire for the scream.

 _"By the Sunwell, what in all of Azeroth is going on?"_ Rommath demanded.

 _"Halduron, Rommath. Go see what the issue is, NOW."_ Both elves nodded without word, rushing out past the Court of the Sun and towards some of the freaked out citizens.

 _"What is going on!?"_ Halduron questioned the frightened Sin'Dorei who gathered together, not one said a thing while some cried. But one pointed.

 _"Rommath, do you se-"_ Halduron's words fell from his lips when he saw his friend's frozen state.

The fire that had built up in Rommath's hands extinguished into smoke.

 _"Rommath, my friend what is wrong?"_ Halduron looked directly at his Mage friend, but saw a constant stare which his own viridian eyes followed.

There on the bloody floor of the Bazaar laid a dead body with a bloody blade sticking out of its neck. There leaning heavily on one of the pillars directly next to the body was their war ravaged friend and Alliance Ambassador.

"It s-seems that there was a leach in the system..." Creed panted heavily, holding a gloved hand to her chest.

Halduron felt thrilled at the return of the funny Ambassador, but his smile fell immediately as Creed limped forward. The limping is not what made his smile die, but the bloodstained footsteps towards them. Her kill was clean, a kill shot to the neck... so why was she leaving blood behind?

" _What happened?"_ Rommath began to question Creed, but was promptly interrupted with her pointing at the tabard the body was wearing.

The familiar eye in the colors of royal purple and gold stood out among the blood; Kirin Tor.

Rommath seethed with anger.

 _"Proudmoore,"_ Rommath hissed with hatred.

 _"Cr- Creed!"_ Halduron yelled and some of the Sin'Dorei citizens' women cried out as the Human fell to the floor face down, a pool of scarlet began to grow below.

Rommath turned immediately at the thump and he felt like everything in his being froze solid like being dipped in ice. At first he thought the blood in her steps belong to the spy dead at his feet, but it was hers when he observed the clean kill. Rommath felt his heart stop with fear at the realization.

" _You foolish woman,"_ Rommath hissed in anger and disappointment as he turned Creed over. He lifted her back only for his hands to be drenched in a hot liquid. Rommath froze for a split second seeing the amount of blood coming from Creed's back.

" _She needs a healer!"_ Rommath picked Creed up at Halduron's words. His chest was beating quickly with adrenaline and worry.

" _I'll stay behind to investigate. Get her to the healing ward!"_ Rommath didn't even stick around to hear Halduron finish his commands.

Dashing into the Healers' training hall, he commanded loudly, _"I need a healer, now!"_

The commotion caused many if not all the Priest trainers and some Paladins to rush over to the bleeding mess in his arms.

" _By the Light! Creed!"_ A familiar Sin'Dorei woman dressed in white priestly robes rushed forward first, it was the same woman who had come to visit Creed with her child, Sanguil Dawnstriker. She gasped at the state of her friend and rushed her quickly towards the cot. Sanguil pulled her blood colored hair behind her in a ponytail, ready to help her bleeding friend.

Rommath gently put Creed's body on one of the cots then watched many of the healers swarm her without hesitation if she was Alliance.

As Rommath watched the seen unfold before him.

The healers peeled Creed out of her bloody armor, scaring a couple of new healers at the amount of blood.

" _Grand Magister, what happened to this Human?"_ One of the Priests questioned Rommath as he observed the scene.

" _There was a spy sent here. She eliminated him,"_ The Priest looked confused at one of his leaders.

" _Grand Magister, I do not think that the spy was the cause of all these wounds. These are too sever and too many for one man, and look a few days old. I have seen these wounds more often than most can believe, the wounds are commonly seen in a battle or war."_ A hardened look crossed Rommath as he saw a glowing golden light from many hands over Creed's body.

The thought of a few days ago when he caught a glimpse at the raging battle through the portal into Draenor came to mind.

The panic in the Healers' ward seemed to lessen gradually as many of the healers closed the many wounds and heal the bruises.

A beautiful golden blonde Sin'Dorei Paladin came forward, wiping her bloody hands on a rag.

" _You are correct, Priest Lavien. These battle wounds are a few days old, she had reopened them by some extremely extraneous action; fighting a spy for one would definitely do it,"_ The beautiful Paladin concluded as some of her students wrapped the littler wounds up in bandages.

" _Who is she, Grand Magister Rommath? I am curious as to why you brought us a war ravaged Human?"_ The female Paladin looked curiously up at her leader. Both pairs of Fel green eyes looked at the Grand Magister.

" _She is the Alliance Ambassador assigned to our home. Inform me when she awakens,"_ Rommath sneered out at both healers, then promptly stalked out of the ward.

* * *

 **3 hours later...**

Sanguil sighed in relief as managed to heal the last of Creed's bloody wounds. Strong viridian eyes peered deeply at the resting human in front of her.

 _"Oh, Creed... what happened to you?"_ Sanguil asked her friend quietly, not receiving an answer as she expected. A long strand of blood colored hair fell into Sanguil's vision as she gently kissed the crown of Creed's sweating head.

 _"Hopefully, you're fever should break soon, my friend."_ Sanguil leaned back into the chair beside Creed's cot. The Healer's ward was very silent. It was late in the night, only Sanguil, Creed, and a few sleeping patients were in the ward.

A few dry and pained huffs of air escaped Creed causing Sanguil to furrow her brows in concern. A delicate gloved hand grazed Creed's flushed cheeks and a gasp escaped her.

 _"I shall be back! I must fetch a Frost Mage, you are burning up too quickly!"_ Sanguil spoke softly but quickly to Creed's unconscious form and rushed out of the ward with haste.

Unbeknownst to Sanguil or any of the healers that had been in the ward, a dark figure wallowing in the shadows stepped out with glowing, dagger like eyes directed at the unconscious human. A nasty snarl formed on the dark lips of the Shadow Priest Sin'Dorei.

 _"Well, well, well... the mighty Ambassador of the Alliance has appeared to have fallen."_ A deep feminine voice hallowed with hate echoed in the large room as steps came to the side of Creed's cot. The shadows swirling around the petite form disappeared revealing a smirking and beautiful Sin'Dorei, Daliah Flameweaver.

 _"I must say, witch... you have never looked better~"_ A gloved hand gently caressed the bruised skin of Creed's neck and moved to the middle of her chest where Daliah put a little pressure on the Creed's chest causing the poor Rogue to gasp out and wither a little in the brink of unconsciousness.

The smirk on the Sin'Dorei's lips widened at the pained sounds. A dark look came over Daliah's viridian eyes at the wretched human laying in front of her.

 _"As much as that silly Holy Priest Sanguil and her little brat like you; I, on the other hand, can't stand you, you little wretch."_ A dark swirling of shadows consumed Daliah's hand. A deathly glare came over her face.

 _"You are the reason why Rommath has ended things with me! He choses you over me!? Utter ridiculousness! I will never see what he does in you, you Alliance whore."_ Daliah hissed venomously as she placed the shadowed hand over Creed's chest, causing Creed to cry out in pain and raspy breaths barely managed to escape.

 _"I shall enjoy killing you."_ Darkened purple eyes shot open in pain but Creed was paralyzed from the pain and haze. At first Daliah was shocked but smirked.

 _"Not so fun having your heart torn apart by someone else now, is it?"_ A dark chuckle escape the mad Sin'Dorei's lips.

A hard fist slammed into Daliah's jaw causing her to stumble to the ground holding her face in pain. A thin trail of crimson ran down Daliah's delicate darkened lips. Her heated glare looked to her attacker.

Standing in front of Daliah was a furious Sanguil and a shocked Frost Mage in the door way. Blazing Fel eyes threated death at Daliah. Sanguil cracked her knuckles at the fallen Shadow Priest she punched.

 _"Get. Out."_ The words were vicious, making Daliah surprised by the gently Holy Priest she knew.

Daliah was smart... she knew to quit. She smirked a little and walked around the angered Sin'Dorei who rushed over to the panting human on the cot. Sanguil quickly ushered the Frost Mage to help her cool the feverish human down.

 _"If you ever come back in this room or anywhere near Creed again... I will kill you, Flameweaver. And I will take great pleasure in it,"_ Animosity and hatred oozed out of the usually kind Holy Priest's words.

Daliah froze for a split second and grind her teeth at Sanguil's smug words as she went to leave.

 _"You are lucky it was I who caught you. Rommath, would have killed you on sight without hesitation."_

Daliah growled and left in a flurry of shadows and swirling black hair.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

Lor'themar watched his friend closely as he seethed over his work, the Kirin Tor spy has really set Rommath off.

" _Damn Proudmoore! She will pay for this. She must have sent the leach when I had opened the portal to here,"_ Rommath continued to hiss into his documents, knowing his two friends could hear him.

" _This issue is becoming out of hand Lor'themar. Do you think Proudmoore will do something even more drastic?"_ Halduron looked over to his highest in command.

" _I am not sure, Halduron. But I can say she is getting more anxious as time passes. It is only a matter of time before she starts another war between factions,"_ Lor'themar said in a hushed tone.

" _That infernal bitch is trying to drive us back into war, Horde against Alliance once again. That way she will have an excuse to get revenge for Theramore."_ Rommath nearly roared with anger at his situation.

" _I am beginning to also think that the matter of the loss of the Divine Bell is not what she is truly intending to avenge anymore,"_ Halduron agreed grimly with his angered Magister friend.

" _We cannot simply speculate, Halduron, Rommath."_ Lor'themar pointed out.

The meeting between the Grand Magister, Regent-General, and Regent Lord was cut short as a small commotion was heard approaching the Sunfury Spire.

Rommath sneered, _"What now!?"_

A muffled voice of a all to familiar female was heard with the flustered voices of many of the Sin'Dorei healers begging her to stop moving.

"Will you all let me go!? I-I am fine!" Creed grunted at the worried expressions of the healers who continued to beg her in Thalassian.

" _But you are not healed yet, Ambassador!"_

" _Please come with us back to the ward, you are not fully recovered!"_

Rommath, Halduron, and Lor'themar looked at one another and sighed. Rommath growled and stalked silently towards the entrance way to the Spire and saw Creed limping up the stairs trying to shoo away her healers.

" _You insolent, stubborn woman. What are you doing up? You are still wounded,"_ Rommath's annoyance quota had been long overdone for the day causing his eye to twitch.

"Gee, good to see you too, Rommath. Thanks for making a girl feel welcome," Creed rolled her eyes at the annoyed Blood Elf then smiled widely.

"Will you please leave me be!? I am fine now, sore, but fine nonetheless! Thank you!" Creed yelled at the healers.

Rommath rolled his eyes and nodded to them, they finally left her alone.

"Thanks... I owe you one." Creed joked, but her small smile fell a little at the serious expression on Rommath, Fel eyes were deadly set on her.

"What?" A large angered sigh left his mouth as he grabbed her arm pulling her forward into the room with the other leaders.

 _'Really!? What is with you and the goddamn arm grabbing!?'_

Being practically thrown into the chair, Creed growled at Rommath.

"Hey! Will you calm down!?" Creed yelled.

" _Calm down? Calm down!? Have you any idea how much panic you set off in this city, Ambassador?"_ Rommath roared at the weakened Human. Lavender colored eyes widened at the harsh voice.

"I'm sorry but it is not every day you see a Rogue of the Kirin Tor in Silvermoon, hiding in the shadow making his way to the Spire! I was trying to help!" Creed screamed back. Rommath began to yell in Thalassian at her. The new information made Lor'themar and Halduron look at one another with a serious and grim expression.

" _At the expense of your life and the life of my people! He could have held a citizen hostage or worse, killed them! You do not think before you act! I thought you were a seasoned fighter, but you are a foolish little girl who charges into battle without a thought of the consequences!"_ Rommath's words cut deeply into Creed's heart.

Lor'themar was about to intervene when Creed whispered something.

"But he didn't! I knew very well the consequences of my actions. I live by them everyday... I know I was still wounded, but I knew he was heading to the Spire with intent to kill, something had to be done." Creed shocked the men.

All three elves spared each other a look, then gazed down at the human again. Creed felt her brow twitch with annoyance at the long, and not to mention blazing, glowing stares.

"His blade, the one I killed him with, was laced with a deadly neurotoxin... it's a very expensive and experimental poison that not many Rogues wish to use as it tends to effect the wielder over a duration of time as well; it has no antivenom meaning no cure to its effects! The only place I have ever seen that poison from is the SI:7. I was still an experimenting apprentice at the time and was training with a master Rogue named Mathias Shaw, who is apart of the organization SI:7. I liked to dabble and found the very same poison among his belongings... it is some seriously nasty stuff."

" _Do you think that the blade was meant for the Regent Lord?"_ Halduron looked horrified at Creed's explanation.

She shook her head.

"No. In most cases I would say it was a possibility, but this has Kirin Tor written all over it meaning that it was possibly meant for either Rommath or me. I don't think whoever sent them knew I was a Rogue too, luckily a better one then the one they sent was..."

Silence.

The room was so very silent.

"Ugh... why does everything have to be complicated?" Creed sighed.

" _Your meeting with Proudmoore had been scheduled for tomorrow,"_ Rommath's in-distinctive voice was uneven with something Creed couldn't place as he tried to think of the connections of what had just happened.

"I shall prepa-"

" _No. You shall rest until tomorrow, Ambassador Creed."_ Lor'themar commanded to the Rogue across from him. No discussion was left in his command.

 _'Damn, calm down. I'm the injured target, why are you the one who is so freaked out?'_ Creed childishly pouted to herself.

Rommath peered into Creed's eyes before he turned and left the Spire.

She saw so many emotions ran through them... anger, fury, betrayal, relief, sadness, joy, affection, and disappointment.

Mauve sadly orbs looked down at the scarlet colored carpet. Creed twisted her hands together... she never felt so disappointed in herself, not since...

Creed nodded at Lor'themar and Halduron before leaving.

" _Would you like me to escort you back to your room, Creed?"_ Halduron asked kindly. Creed shook her head and smiled lightly.

"No thank you." She merely declined Halduron's offer to help her back to her inn room.

* * *

Walking out into the Court of the Sun, Creed took a deep breath of the cool night air. She froze when she spotted Rommath off in the distance walking, probably to his home.

Smirking, Creed stealthed into the shadows of the night and followed him home. A look of surprise came over her face as she watched him enter the section of the city that she had never seen. It was beautiful, a lush forest like like area surrounded by the magic of the city and Fel crystals. His home was large, around three stories high with the same elegant and beautiful design as the rest of the city... gold, scarlet, and cream.

Using the dancing shadows of the trees, Creed followed behind him at a safe distance. He entered and closed the scarlet and gold door. Looking up at the high windowed balcony of the house, Creed ran full force, leaping and scaling up to the banister.

Picking the lock to the window was cake, sliding in the dark room was easy, but Creed heard the steps of Rommath approaching the large room and panicked. She looked around and noticed... she was in his bedroom.

 _'Is this where Daliah and Rommath fuck?'_

For a split second, the thought made Creed blush, her stomach twist, and chest burn with jealousy, before she got her ass in gear and let the panic set in again. She sprung in the closet and heard him enter the room.

Holding her breath, she watched him set his golden staff gently on its holster and begin to disrobe.

Blood rushed to Creed's face, she swallowed thickly and covered her eyes with her hands but not without catching a glimpse at the flexing muscles on his arms and back as he removed his robe. Laying his robe on his bed, he turned to his bathroom and closed the door.

A sigh of relief escaped Creed. She crept out of the closet, looking around the room for a second.

 _'Okay maybe it wasn't my wisest move to follow him here... maybe I should have just knocked on his door,'_ Creed thought.

Just before she could turn around to leave, a arm wrapped around her neck and waist locking her to the broad chest behind her. The familiar scarlet markings up both arms let Creed know it they belonged to.

" _What are you doing in my house?"_ Rommath's deep Thalassian hissed into Creed's ear, tightening his grip on her making her let out a surprised gasp.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

 **AN: This chapter is longer than most and has details of Creed's past. Also, please leave me reviews... I love reading them and getting your opinions and thoughts on my story!**

 **WARNING: There is a little sexual content... a lime, kind of. No lemon yet. Hehe.**

Rommath tightened his hold over Creed's waist in impatience.

"I-I wanted to talk to you," she wheezed out, trying to loosen his grip on her neck with a gentle hand.

" _You could have knocked on the door, human."_ Creed glared at the wall when she heard him hiss his old name for her.

"I am an Assassination Rogue, we do not 'knock'." Creed's joke did not seem to share the same humor to the angered Blood Elf behind her. He released her causing her to stumble forward, holding her sore neck. She turned to him with a small glare.

"I deserved that... but stop calling me human!" Creed grumbled to Rommath as he folded his arms over his still bare chest. Creed's exposed face let him see the extent of her blush when she looked at him. Creed's armor was being cleaned as it had been soaked in blood, gunpowder, and poison, so she was wearing regular black linen pants, a black linen shirt, and some well used boots.

"Can you please put on a shirt?" Rommath glared at her.

" _Have you forgotten that you are the one who broke into my home? You must be stupider than I thought to think that you are the one allowed to ask the questions."_ Creed sighed at his angered command, but none the less Rommath pulled on a thin, silk scarlet shirt.

" _Why are you here, Creed?"_ Rommath pushed her on the edge of his bed while he stood in front of her, carefully observing her movements.

"I needed to apologize to you, you were right... I did not think of the consequences in regards to your home and people," Creed's expression resembled that of a kicked puppy.

Both became silent.

" _You promised earlier that we would talk... I expect my questions to be answered now."_ Creed looked up at Rommath confused for a hazed second before realizing what he meant.

"All right then... ask away."

" _You are a Commander?"_ Creed almost smiled.

"I _was_ a Commander after the breaking of the Iron Horde's defenses in the Iron Harbor and Dark Portal. When I first recruited a lot of my followers in Draenor... I was Commander at the time and it just stuck around... by the rights of the King's and Alliance's army, I have been a General for a year now." Rommath looked surprised and curious at the new information.

" _You are one of the elites who have gone into the operation of Draenor?"_

Creed nodded.

" _Why are you so stiff with the Sin'Dorei and Kirin Tor?"_ Creed froze as Rommath's questions took a complete 180 into her personal life.

"I-I would rather not get into th-" A deadly glare came over his eyes.

" _You said all questions, Creed."_

Creed swallowed the lump in her throat. She gently unbuttoned the top of her shirt, startling Rommath for a second, and pulled a small golden chain out with the symbol of the Sin'Dorei at the end. The small teardrop ruby nestled at the top of the emblem shined in his eyes. The smooth gold, scarlet and blue gems completed the perfect and beautifully crated jewelry matched exactly to the Sin'Dorei's emblem.

"This was my sisters," Rommath opened his mouth to ask why it was his people's emblem but she stopped him by continuing.

"I had a sister many years ago, not a blood sister, but she felt like it. Her name was Aurora Sunswift, a Arcane Mage Blood Elf. I had known her just after the Blood Elves joined the Horde. We were sisters with a common goal, peace. She was on the battlefield at the Dead Scar and was about to fall when I found her. I rescued her and healed the best I could till I convinced my old guild Druid friend to heal her." Rommath's eyes looked even more shocked at her story. He sat on his bed listening to Creed go on.

"For a great while she and I traveled around helping as many people as we could affected by war, disease, anything really... That was just before the Lich King came into reign. I knew about the addiction that the Blood Elves had towards mana and Fel energy, I tried to help her... I let her drain my magic force every once and a while, but sometimes it got so bad that she couldn't breath or move without being in pain. I c-couldn't stand by watching her suffer anymore. So, that is when I began my mission in joining and gaining my reputation with the Kirin Tor." Creed took a deep breath in to calm her nerves... Rommath's stare didn't help her though.

"During the time, the Kirin Tor was notoriously known for the dealings of magic, mana addiction as most of the Sunreavers had joined the organization's standard... I watched everyday as Aurora grew more and more mad with her addiction, I couldn't provide what she needed. I joined. When I finally reached exalted with your people, I begged them for help... anything to help her. I begged and pleaded with the Council, Jaina, and Antonidas, anyone who was Kirin Tor to help me. They brushed me off like dust on their shoulders as they were too busy with their own people and gaining more members, no matter how much I explained that a fellow Mage was suffering what most SinDorei's experienced after the fall of the Sunwell." Bitterness dripped off Creeds words.

A cold, hatred filled glare met Rommath's eyes.

"I couldn't watch my sister, the one I loved more than life, suffer and drive herself into madness... I took the matters into my own hands seeing as your people wanted nothing from me even after all I did for them. I lied, stole, and killed for them and Dalaran, and got nothing return! By the time I managed to steal one of Aethas's Arcane tombs about mana addiction, I was too late to help her." Fury began to make Creed's words lethal as she stood angrily.

"Aurora, in the madness of withdrawal, had drained and accidentally killed a Human Mage... a very experienced Kirin Tor member. The Council, during the time, had found out and couldn't let her live for the death of one of their members; I told them that they should have helped her! She was slaughtered like an animal!" Creed began to cry, holding her hands over her head and pulling her hair madly.

"As if fate wanted to rub the my misfortune in my face, Arthas' reign brought her back but not as she once was." Sorrow filled eyes looked down at the scarlet carpet.

Rommath felt a ball of dread fill his stomach, he had a clue of where her story was going.

"Aurora was forged into one of Arthas' Death Knight monstrosities. When she had awoken, she had still relinquished a part of who she once was and still remembered me... she-" Creed's words began to choke her.

Rommath's eyes softened completely at the broken Human in front of him, opening up to him.

"She begged me to kill her." Rommath's eyes widened.

"I couldn't though... not with her face, voice, eyes... she was still the same to me. She would not take my no as an answer and dueled me to the death. I couldn't cross the line of my love for her by slaying her with my own hands... she called me a coward, an enemy, Alliance scum... sister." Creed's eyes widened in pure fear looking at Rommath.

Creed backed up, falling over herself and leaned back into the wall behind her when she hit it. Rocking slightly she continued,

"She ran herself into my blades when she charged at me... the only thing she did was smile up at me and say thank you! There was so much blood..." Creed's voice faded off in a trance as she wept into her arms.

Rommath took every words she spoke and let it digest... the bull headed, strong willed, aggravating woman in front of him was a broken and sobbing mess on his floor.

"That is why I fear to get close to you or people anymore... I cannot lose another. That is why I _HATE_ the Kirin Tor and never went back. I can not take this anymore." Creed hissed through her tears at Rommath.

Rommath stood and gently lifted Creed into his arms, carrying her to his bed.

Holding her face in his hands, he gently wiped the tears running down her cheeks with a swipe of his thumb.

" _That was not your fault. Magic addiction is hard to control for any Blood Elf, no matter how hard you try unless you have many centuries of experience. You tried, Creed. Some of us cannot handle the desire for magic... that is the cost of being a Sin'Dorei. You gave her your everything and I believe she knew that. She made her choice when she asked you to kill her, no one should have been brought back like the way she was... that is hell."_ Rommath's deep voice was soft spoken and gentle.

Creed's watery gaze looked at the glowing eyes looking down at her. Standing tall, Rommath moved away from Creed's slumped form and walked out of the room only to return with a elegant bottle of Lagrave Stout.

" _Halduron may be foolish at times, but he is right about his wines. I understand your wish to not drink anymore, but I believe this should calm you nerve a bit. We are not on the battlefield,"_ The concern in Rommath's voice made the pounding in Creed's chest accelerate.

She looked at the bottle and pondered only to surrender.

"Yes, please." Rommath gave a very soft smile at her as he poured her a glass and himself.

He handed the violet filled glass to her. Creed sipped it and let it linger on her tongue, then began to chug it. Rommath smirked in amusement.

"I feel like shit," Creed sighed.

" _Is that the very reason you hate Mages, Creed?"_ Rommath's question threw Creed off. She looked over to his glowing eyes, his gaze was intense.

"Yes. Mages did nothing to help me but cause me pain and sorrow... but then I am being the very hypocrite I dread. It is not fair to others. I should not base an entire class on the aspect of an organization of them and my sister." Deja vu hit Rommath with her words. She had said the same thing when he told her he hated human and she was no different than his enemies.

" _I would like to also apologize for my words, all those months ago, Creed. When I told you that you were no different from Arthas and Proudmoore; you are nothing like them."_ Creed smiled.

"Apology accepted. Do you have any more questions, Rommath?" The way she said his name made his skin tingle.

Rommath nodded letting long ebony hair flowed over his shoulder as he relaxed and pulled his hair down.

" _How are older than you look? You do not look as if you hold any elven traits, so how are you showing signs of an immortal lifeline like we do?"_ Creed smiled wider now.

"That would have to start with where I was raised and who raised me."

A nostalgic look laced into Creed's expression and tone.

"I am human. 100% Human in fact. Let me begin with what my mother told me, I was born in the Darnassus to a Human woman named Soul Creed and I was told during the time that she hand been with the Night Elves for a long time training as a Druid." Rommath's eyes widened at the new information... a human Druid, living with the Night Elves, Creed... is her last name?

" _Soul Creed? Creed is your last name?"_ Creed nodded.

"When I trained to become a fighter, students were always directed by last names so it stuck. Plus, because my situation was so unique, being called Creed was a way of remembering my mother. When I left Darnassus, I just kept the name Creed for the sake of my parents." Creed simply answered as she finished the wine.

"My first name is Nova. I know, weird, but Soul named me that before she died in honor to her love. I was told Soul was a heartbroken woman who had lost her fiance and lover, a Night Elf Druid named Baerithryn Starcatcher, at the very end of the third war. Not long after he died, Soul had continued to fight in the war hoping it would just end... but one night... she was raped by a fellow human soldier, a very overconfident bastard of a Paladin. She must have been in so much pain and sorrow. Soul was then left to live out the rest of her short life carrying and baring a bastard child bore from a rapist."

Rommath and Creed stared at one another softly even though the words were bitter.

" _That was not your fault. She obviously loved you, you may have been conceived from a horrific tragedy but were a miracle in her eyes. For the record,_ _Nova_ _, is a beautiful name. It suits you well, I see the stars in your eyes all the time."_ Rommath softly told Creed's glum expression. A soft smile and blush made its way onto her face at his sweet words.

"I was raised by Soul's good friends and mentors. Asandraa and Mylaerian Lunarbloom, treated me as their own flesh and blood. They are kind and gentle beings."

" _They live?"_

Creed nodded.

"I fear going to them again. They knew of my involvement with the Horde, Sin'Dorei, and Kirin Tor... I could not bare to face them again; I cannot bare to see their disappointment in me... for all I stood against in the Alliance and stood for their enemies." Creed's words slurred.

" _You love both side of the faction. You want peace, that is not wrong."_ Rommath whispered to her angst expression.

"The whole world believes differently."

" _Your blood mother, you said she trained to be a druid... she must have had an extraordinary amount of magical gifts to accomplish such a feat. I can see that strength in you."_ Creed looked into Rommath's eyes, very deeply.

" _Though you choose to not to display or use your magic, I can sense it in you, settled deeply behind bars of fear."_ Rommath watched her pour more wine and nearly slam it down.

"It is not bars of fear that hold me back. I physically cannot control magic anymore. I-I... as a child I had begun my training as a Druid, to appease my parents and to show that I could do anything like those snotty other experienced elder Druids could. I was over confident, that was my down fall. My punishment was the permanent suspension of all magical abilities." Rommath looked horrified at her bitter words.

"I got my due, so I trained as a Rogue... I was _good_. Better than I could have been as a Druid probably."

Creed set her empty wine glass down and yanked her shirt over her head. Holding it to her chest to cover the bindings.

"The marks on my back was the beginning stage of my apprenticeship as a Druid... the very ones my human mother had. It is rare for a human to train as a Druid as they do not live long enough nor have the same nature magic as a Night Elf, Tauren, or Troll will naturally have so... naturally I was given them too. Hurt like bitch too."

" _What did you do to have such magic locked away?"_ Creed's eyes hardened but she told him.

"I tried to bring Soul and Baerithryn back to life with Rebirth... as a mere novice. I just wanted to prove myself and to everyone else... I wanted the expectation of my blood mother to stop being looked upon in me. My choices cost me, I was rightfully not to mention severely punished by Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage. They couldn't suspend the markings of time but they could block the magic that I had." A small perk of Creed's lips turned into a frown.

"Asandraa and Mylaerian didn't say they were disappointed nor did they show it as they pitied my reason for the act, but the look in their eyes was enough for me to know. I am stuck with the markings of everlasting time, but I have nothing to do with them that is worthy of such." Slurred words began to drop low as Creed leaned on Rommath.

" _You have proven that you are more than worthy of those runes0 more than you think, you are a General remember?"_ Rommath was sincere but her eyes watered again.

"Yeah... a lot of good I'm doing. I couldn't even save ten of my men in Draenor, in a place of that was meant as sanctuary."

Rommath got tired of the belittling of herself. He raised a hand and held her jaw firmly, making her look at him directly.

" _Enough,"_ Rommath hissed, eyes and markings flaring with anger.

Through the hazed, drunk vision Creed gently ran her hands ever so softly up his arms to his shoulders. Rommath breath fanned over Creed's face as she came closer to his face. With wide eyes, flushed cheeks, sprawled waving hair, and parted lips, Creed grabbed the back of Rommath's head and pulled him forward.

Two pairs of lips crashed together.

The black shirt Creed had been holding fell from her lap to the floor as she moved closer to Rommath. Creed gently raked her finger nails through the long mass of midnight colored hair causing the elf nearly on her to groan.

His hands felt along the flushed skin of her arms moving to her tattooed back. Her skin was peppered with scars here and there but that is what made her, well her.

Creed pulled him back into the bed with her.

*Creed's P.O.V*

I moaned as I felt his tongue slide against mine. I lavished in the thick aroma of cinnamon, tea, and masculine musk from the elf above me.

I felt the hand he held my jaw with go slack and move to push the back of my head closer to him, deepening the kiss.

I pulled at his long hair as it made a curtain of black around our faces.

"You look so handsome with your hair down..." I whispered to him.

I leaned back taking Rommath with me. My hands moved slowly from his neck to his back where I hugged him tightly to me... I wanted to feel him, body and soul. My smashed my lips with his again and again.

My legs gently splayed letting his thin hips cradle between my legs. The pressure he provided on the junction between my legs made me moan unknowingly loud. I began to ache with need.

 _'Air...'_

If I didn't need air, I would have continued to kiss him endlessly, but as we parted for a second a thin sliver of saliva connected our tongues causing me to blush and Rommath to smirk.

Rommath let his lips travel down to my neck and possessively leave open mouthed kisses on every available ounce of skin on the column of my neck. I bite my lip in enjoyment at the sweet feeling.

The long iconic elven ears of caught my attention. I heard they were sensitive, but how so? Maybe they can make him feel good. I moved my lips to one of Rommath's oversensitive ears as his lips slowly made their territory by marking my neck causing me to groan at the feeling. The tip of my tongue made its way to the top of his ear where my lips sealed around the pointed tip... I sucked gently causing him to stiffen and buck his hips into me. I gasp at the pleasurable sensation.

A hiss left his lips as well.

"Rommath..." I moaned out a little breathy.

He suddenly pushed himself up, panting. His emerald eyes glowed brighter than the moon outside, they put the Fel crystals to shame with their glory. He looked glorious, the glowing of his eyes and the marking on his arms made me feel a little hotter.

He hovered above me with his arms both holding him up and caging me between him and his lush bed... I couldn't take it. In a drunken slur, I begged him.

"Please Rommath," a breathy whisper escaped my lips causing his eyes to widen again. He stiffened and looked to the empty wine glasses on the night stand, then back at me... the reflecting light of the small ruby on my necklace seemed pulled him back for some reason.

" _I am sorry."_

I felt hurt... my chest hurt in rejection.

"Is it because of what I told you about me and my past, Daliah, or because I am human?" The question caught him off guard and his gaze hardened.

" _No. None of those things... especially that wretched woman. She is never to set foot anywhere near me or you again after she nearly killed you; she is lucky I did not go after her after Sanguil informed me. The reason is because you are drunk and still wounded... I am not that kind of elf."_ Rommath started to get up but I grabbed his arms quickly.

"I am... not d-drunk. I am nervous, as a Rogue... I-I never trusted anyone to t-touch me..." Rommath froze at my words, I was embarrassingly telling him about my virginity.

" _I just can't trust those words. Not with you like this,"_ Rommath bowed his head and refused to believe my hazy words. I should have felt really hurt, but the gesture made my heart warm with affection towards the generally cold Sin'Dorei.

 _'You make me my heart beat fast and feel strange... a good strange...'_

A soft smile came to my lips as I pulled him slowly down into a softer kiss and then felt a small pain in my neck... blacking out.

*Third Person P.O.V.*

Rommath sighed as the Human woman below him fell (was knocked) unconscious as he pinched the back nerve of her neck. He knew she was delirious form battle and blood loss, sad from her past, and drunk to add on top of everything else.

He knew her words were true to an extent, but he couldn't listen nor give her the request she begged him for.

" _Thank you for trusting me with your past,_ _Nova_ _."_

He reached over the bed and pulled her shirt back over her shoulders... catching a look at the wrapped and bruised torso. He slid his hands down her large hips ever so slightly before the shirt was fully over her. He ignored the bulge between his legs and sighed.

This woman was very different from any being he had met on all of Azeroth in his three thousand and something years.

She drove him mad. She made him angry, frustrated, relieved, curious, shocked, smug, aroused, and... happy. Something Rommath had not been in a very long, long time.

The curvaceous woman below him made him think hard about life and the choices he makes... the ones he makes just about everyday.

 _'A Human and Blood Elf... together. Alliance and Horde... together. Maybe this is why the treaty is so important to her... peace and unity?'_ Rommath thought deeply.

Rommath leaned his forehead to hers letting his breath fan over her peaceful face, and whispered,

 _"What are you doing to me?"_


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

 **AN: Nothing too special about this chapter... more of filler, sorry!**

"Ngh. My head... ow..." Creed whisper-groaned sitting up from the plush, scarlet bed.

Creed looked around the room and saw the softly breathing form of Rommath beside her, sleeping. Creed freaked out looking around like she had no clue why she was there, but her memory came to her of last night... the talking, opening up, the kisses...

Soft smile grazed her lips.

Creed's eyes looked to the scarlet colored glass window... the moon was just setting and the smallest of rays of the sun cracked over the horizon. She had slept for a good six hours at least.

Quickly, but careful of not disturbing the Blood Elf next to her, she stood and pulled on her boots.

Creed walked around to his side and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his temple. Observing him... he looked very angelic with his hair splayed out around him like a dark halo and relaxed features.

"Thank you for listening..."

The like that, Creed stealthed out of Rommath's home back to her inn room where she was surprised to see her armor fixed and and cleaned with a small note attached to it. The perfect Thalassian script wrote,

 _My dear friend, Creed,_

 _I had taken you armor to the blacksmith and tailor. I hope you did not mind. I did not find you in your room, so I dropped them off. I hope you are recovering well, when I returned to the Healer's ward you were gone, but I assumed went back to Draenor. Please be safe._

 _May the eternal sun guide you,_ _Sanguil Dawnstriker_

Creed smiled warmly. The conversation she had with Rommath last night came back to her...

She couldn't let her fear rule he anymore, she wanted to be truly good friends with this kind, loving, Blood Elf Priest. She felt rejuvenation run through her... no more holding her life back by fear.

Putting her beautiful Heroes' Bonescythe battle gear on... Creed saw she had no weapons.

 _'They broke in battle...'_

Creed heaved a giant sigh of frustration and slumped her shoulders in defeat. Thankfully she remembered her bank; she stored a small of arsenal of really well made and highly skilled one handed blades... daggers, axes, and swords. Creed sighed thankfully and hearthed to grab her new weapons before she was to be taken to Dalaran with her meeting with the Horde Ambassador and Jaina Proudmoore.

* * *

Creed smiled happily to herself as she sat in the cot as the delicate hands of Sanguil hovered over her chest and side, admitting a glowing healing light that soaked Creed with an all too familiar warmth.

" _You seem happy, even though you just went to battle a few days ago and fell unconscious yesterday from blood loss."_ Sanguil looked curiously to her Human friend.

 _"Yes. Yes I did. But I got new weapons!"_ Creed twisted her new sword in one hand and the axe held firmly attached to her belt, both curved beautifully, shined with poison, and sharp with deadly intent.

 _"Thank you for saving me. I heard Daliah had tried to kill me while I was in recovery... I also heard you have a fantastic right hook. She was lucky I was unconscious, I would have not let her live another day for such a cowardice move."_ Creed smirked as Sanguil looked up at Creed with embarrassment.

" _It was not an issue. I have been wanting to do that to that philandering trollop for sometime. She makes Priest look bad."_ Creed laughed.

Sanguil then smiled a little sadly at her.

Creed saw it even thought Sanguil tried to hide it... she knew. The Blood Elf desperately wanted her husband home. Creed's voice softened as she spoke to Sanguil.

 _"How is Ana'day? She still playing with the Scorchling I brought her?"_ Sanguil suspiciously looked up at Creed who quickly tried to hide her mirth.

" _Yes she is. I think she forgot about other Blood Elf children when you got her that. All she does is laugh and play with it... it has made her forget about her father, for the time being. Thank you."_ Sanguil sounded bittersweet, but grateful.

Rulkan had told her a few months ago that she had a lead on the location of Wynrion Dawnstriker... now it was the matter of time and place to get him. Luckily this morning she sent Rulkan out with one of her Hunter followers to track his Blood Elf sent.

Sanguil stood, finishing healing the left over wounds on Creed. Creed sprung forward and hugged her tightly to her body.

Sanguil tensed at first then relaxed... soon her shoulders shook and a muffled cry muffled into Creed's leather armor. Creed held her tighter and rubbed her back.

"It will get better, I promise you, Sanguil. By the oath of my blood and my honor, I will help you. Never be afraid to ask me anything." A small whimper came from Sanguil as she looked up at Creed. Fel orbs meet determined mauve orbs. Creed spoke in Orcish so the other Priest did not hear their conversation.

" _Thank you... I am sor-"_ Creed held her hand to stop the apologize,

"There is nothing wrong with crying... it makes you stronger when they come out, I know now." Creed whispered to Sanguil who stood tall next to her friend.

A subtle cough made the women turn to a smiling Halduron.

" _Ambassador Creed, the portal is open... it is time for the meeting."_ Halduron escorted Creed out towards Sunfury Spire. Creed bowed a little to Sanguil, and left with the taller and male elf.

" _You keep surprising me, Creed. You are truly a rare gem. What you said to that woman touched my heart... you care for my people as if they were your own. Thank you."_ Creed looked up at Halduron.

"I love them as much as I do every other race. They are my people too." Creed left Halduron standing there with wide eyes. She smiled and ran to Rommath as they entered the portal into Dalaran.

* * *

**Northrend: Crystalsong Forest- Dalaran**

Rommath was silent but watched smugly as Creed gasped loudly and was knelled over trying to hold her early lunch in. She held the end of her Alliance tabard close to her mouth to stop from vomiting.

" _I take it you don't like portals?"_ Rommath's face was blank but his eyes laughed at her.

"Can it, Mage." Creed growled playfully at Rommath as they began to head towards the Violet Citadel.

"Thank you for yesterday, the listening and all." Rommath gazed deeply at her then nodded.

"Did anything else happen last night? It seems a little fuzzy."

Rommath seemed to pause in thought and said quietly, _"No."_

"Oh... okay, thanks." Creed's eyes turned down. She was pretty sure everyone in Dalaran could hear the loud crack that pierced through the exterior of her heart, she remembered the kiss and the feel of his skin... so why was he lying? She had been tipsy yesterday, not drunk.

 **AN: Aw... Rommath that was such a dick move :(**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

Swallowing the thick poison of sadness gathering in her throat, Creed directed her attention ahead of her and Rommath as the Violet Citadel came into perfect view.

There in front of them as they entered the Citadel was the Council of Six: Jaina Proudmoore, Archmage Khadgar, Karlain, Modera, Ansirem Runeweaver, and Aethas Sunreaver, and the Horde Ambassador. The Horde Ambassador was a tall, battle worn, and graying Tauren. A Druid Tauren from his robes, Creed noted.

Creed's brow rose at Aethas Sunreaver and Jaina Proudmoore glaring at one another, well more like Jaina glaring at a nervous Aethas... she relaxed letting her old anger leave her body an mind... it was a new day.

"Greeting, Ambassador Creed. Grand Magister Rommath." Khadgar nodded to Creed and her companion.

"Can we please just get this meeting over?" Creed demanded as a cold exterior came over her voice. Khadgar seemed surprised at the attitude change but wisely didn't show it.

"Yes, Ambassador. But first, Ambassador Creed please meet the Horde's Ambassador, Cairin Whitefeather." Creed bowed at the Horde Ambassador which he surprisingly met her with.

"Ambassador Whitefeather, a pleasure." Creed greeted the aged Tauren Druid with a firm shake of her hand.

"A pleasure indeed, Ambassador Creed." The gruff and sagely voice of the Tauren made her smile lightly.

"Let this meeting begin. Jaina, you have ten minutes with the Ambassadors and that is we are going to permit you till the final decision is made by the Ambassadors and we call the meeting." Khadgar told Jaina sternly as they reached the center of the room and the other Council members stood facing them but closing off the opening to the Violet Citadel.

"Yes, thank you. That is all I need." Jaina quickly told the members of the Council with Aethas and Rommath watching closely.

Jaina and the two Ambassadors walked up the stairs away from most of the ears of the Council.

The long white hair with a stripe of gold around Jaina's shoulders were sure an interesting change than Creed remembered from the golden blonde all those years ago. The loss of Theramore really affected her.

"Why have we been summoned, Jaina Proudmoore?" Ambassador Whitefeather seemed as tired as Creed was about this situation. Jaina nodded.

"I understand that you both are nearly done compiling a decision on the Kirin Tor and the Sunreavers, but there is something you must see before you make a final decision; a witness who saw the event," Both Ambassadors looked surprised at Jaina's words.

Down below from Jaina and the two Ambassadors, Rommath's and Aethas's eyes widened at her words from their extraordinary elven hearing; both stiffened. This was the first time hearing of a witness after so many years after the event. Where did she find a witness!?

Creed felt a migraine as Jaina was about to continue on.

"You have proof? A witness who saw the abduction of the Bell and it was Sunreaver? Exact words." Creed's strong and suspicious words seemed to even surprise her.

Jaina nodded.

"He is being held in Violet Hold, for safe keepings." Jaina's voice seemed to smile at Creed, but Creed did not return it.

"Then please, let us hear his testimony before anything else happens," Whitefeather nodded at Jaina as she directed both Ambassadors down the stairs.

"You were given ten minutes, it's up." Khadgar looked at Jaina, but was silenced by the emotionless voice of Creed.

"This witness you have found, Jaina... bring me to him, now. Your ten minutes may be up with us, but this meeting just got longer. This is a fair trial after all and I _will not_ stand by and witness another massacre like the Purge of Dalaran again if I give a decision without every piece of evidence..." The words were cold and terse.

Khadgar's sharp blue eyes darted to Creed as she took down her helm to rest around her neck. Jaina's own blue eyes widened at the fully exposed face of Creed... she knew that face from all those years again, it was more mature and cold, but she still recognized it. How could she forget that same young face begging her and her mentor to help her Blood Elf friend from her mana addiction.

The room was full of nearly tangible tension and silent... very, very silent.

"Yes, Ambassador Creed." All figures followed of the Council and the two Ambassador walked silently through Dalaran to the doors of the Violet Hold.

* * *

The silence was unbearably awkward and distant.

"I am to talk to this prisoner alone unless you wish to join me Ambassador Whitefeather?" The Elderly Tauren nodded his head at Creed.

"Every council member is to stay out here while we talk to him. It will make this job easier if he is not pressured or watched into saying anything by any Council or Kirin Tor member."

"B-But-" Jaina was about to argue with Whitefeather but he held up a large hand.

"This is apart of the fairness of trail, Miss Proudmoore, but you all must stay out here so the evidence is not tampered." Whitefeather's words were final.

"Yes, Ambassador Whitefeather. He is inside the very center of the Hold." Khadgar and Jaina opened the Doors, both the Tauren and Human walked inside directly to the prisoner.

The taps of both sets of feet seemed to echo in the large prison. Creed looked at the hardened guards inside and shook her head.

Sooner than they thought, the large purple arcane prison wall came into view with a single male High Elf.

" _So you are the one who saw the theft of the Divine Bell?"_ The Elf looked up at the odd couple in front of him, the human addressed him in Orcish.

" _Where is Archmage Jaina? Are n_ _one of the members of the Council in here listening?"_ The elf was frightened and cautious.

 _"No."_ Short and simple.

He nodded softly as his emotionless mask dissolved and a saddened look morphed over his face. He looked exhausted and in poor health.

" _Yes."_

" _Did you specifically see the Sunreavers take it?"_ The elf looked hesitant. Creed immediately caught that tactic... hesitation either meant unknowing or he was withholding impromptu information.

" _I-It was a little hard to be clear if it was directly a Sunreaver, but I knew some were elves... but not all elves."_ Creed looked directly at the Elf as she came up to the prison's arcane shield.

" _Not all elves?"_ He gently shook his head.

" _When I was patrolling around Dalaran all those years ago, I had seen the portal there hidden behind the building and watched multiple people run through it with something... during the time I didn't know it was the Divine Bell!"_ His voice was horse and rough, he had no right to be looked up in here. He looked half starved, tortured, and half dead from lack of sun.

" _Calm yourself, small elf. We believe you."_ Whitefeather put his hand down to calm the elf. The pale elf had tears in his dully glowing azure eyes. Creed's gaze softened.

" _Had you told Jaina Proudmoore this?"_ He nodded.

 _"I did, but she did not seem too interested in the others._ _She said that the other contributors of the theft were not important... it was the elves present in the heist that were."_ Creed glared at the ground in thought.

" _Well, Jaina is not here. You will tell me every thing you saw, please. Everyone involved is accountable, not just the elves,"_ Creed spoke to the Elf calmly and rationally.

" _Did you specifically see the Sunreaver tabard on any of them?"_

" _Yes! Yes, I did see some Sunreaver elves, but I also saw both humans and orcs running through the portal as well... but, only a few wore the Sunreavers tabard, I caught a glimpse of some wearing the Kirin Tor symbol."_

Creed looked at Whitefeather curiously.

" _So if it was not just the Sunreavers, but Kirin Tor members... why was this information ignored?"_ Creed asked Whitefeather.

" _I agree, Ambassador Creed. Both parties are at fault with this dispute, both Kirin Tor and Sunreavers are at fault, together, for the loss of the Divine Bell,"_ Whitefeather concluded.

Creed looked back at the glum elf and smiled.

" _You are going to come with us now."_ The High Elf's blue eyes widened.

" _You have done nothing wrong nor were you involved, Proudmoore had no right to lock you away. You are to be set free. Guards!?"_ Creed called over one of the standing guards.

" _Release this Elf, now. He has told his story and I have my decision."_ The guard looked hesitant,

" _Release him or I shall lock you away in his cell instead, Guard."_ Creed hissed causing the Guard, High Elf, and Tauren to look surprised. Whitefeather then smirked and looked at the guard as well. The anger from both the large Tauren and sizzling glare from the human made him drop the arcade shield.

" _Come young Elf."_ Whitefeather helped the High Elf up and all three walked out the doors of the Violet hold.

"W-What is he doing out of-!" Creed stopped Jaina's words with her own bark.

"You had no right to imprison this Elf in the Violet Hold, Jaina." Creed seethed out with venom in her words.

"He has given us the information he had. Now, he goes free." Both Creed and Whitefeather looked firmly at the Council.

"Yes. He shall. I agree, Jaina. He had no involvement and should not have been imprisoned." Khadgar agreed with the two Ambassadors and looked firmly at Jaina who looked like she was about to blow.

"I have made my decision. I believe it is finally time to call the meeting, Archmage Khadgar." The deep rumbling of Whitefeather stopped all the commotion of the Council.

The Council and Rommath then looked at the silent figure of Creed. She was staring at the ground in thought.

"Ambassador Creed? Have you made a decision?" Asked Karlain.

"Yes. Set the meeting." All of the Council nodded in a grim silence.

Rommath tried to peer into the eyes of Creed with a deep viridian gaze, but she turned her head at the ground with a hurt and angered wrath flaming in her eyes.

She just couldn't.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

 **AN: This chapter long and is a little more heart wrenching in my opinion. Also, there are hints of a new story I am writing... try to find them. ;)**

The large Tauren and the Human sat together comfortably drinking and eating in one of the neutral bars in Dalaran. Whitefeather looked to his companion, but Creed was in her own world.

"You are obviously in love, and yet you look heartbroken," Whitefeather nearly startled the experienced Rogue to death. Creed looked up at the wise Tauren.

"I have seen that look on your face before... my daughter had that same look when she had told me of her feelings for an elf. I too had the same one many years ago with my wife." Nostalgia leaked into his calming words. Creed smiled lightly, but got curious when he referred to his daughter... a tauren and elf?

"I bet your wife was a very lucky woman to have you," Creed whispered back. The Tauren chuckled.

"It was I who was the lucky one, little Rogue. It was I who was given the gifts from the Light above, she was my everything." The words he spoke struck Creed's heart, a man so deeply in love...

"Where is she?" Whitefeather smiled sadly.

"She is resting... she is finally at peace with the gods above, looking over me and our two children." Creed didn't expect his words to cut so deeply with her.

"I'm sorry. I bet she was a very wonderful woman. Your children and you were lucky to have her."

"Yes, we were. You remind me a lot of her and my daughter, head strong and soft hearted to those around you, no matter the race or faction. You would have much in common with my young one." Creed smiled softly at his reminiscent words. Whitefeather leaned forward resting his large head on his folded hands in thought.

"I am honored at the thought. I would love to meet your daughter one day. What is her name?" A sad look over came Whitefeather's face. Soft brown eyes looked a little watery as he gazed at Creed.

"Her name was Echo." Creed froze for a second, the word 'was' immediately caught her.

"Oh... I am sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"That is fine. Echo has been lost to my son and I many years after I lost my wife. Truth be told, since the reign of the Burning Legion in Outlands all those years ago, she has been lost. She was like you in many ways because like you... she was too a human who fell for an elf." Creed froze at hinting words. Her eyes widened in almost horror, it was like looking through a looking glass, but in word form.

"Echo was a mere abandoned babe when my love and I found her... she was strong though. She also chose to become a Rogue in hopes it would block off the hurt that the world had bestowed upon her. She wanted to be strong even if she truly felt she wasn't. Do not think otherwise of me, Ms. Creed, I loved, still do, my daughter regardless of the fact she was human. I was honored to see the side of the Alliance in her, that is why I volunteered for this position, to keep the treaty. It something she taught me about people and I can see you understand it as well. There is love in every which way you look, it wears many faces and forms, but it is never wrong nor blind. I had lost my dear Echo to a High Elf in Dalaran many, many years ago. I forbade her from forming a relation with him and ended up driving her into isolation away from us, from our family." Creed nearly flung herself out of her chair as Whitefeather grabbed her hand gently in his large paws.

"There is something that you must know little Rogue that this world and its generations have forgotten... the ones you love the most should be the ones to who hear it first hand from your lips, they cannot guess and assume they are correct. If this long life has taught me anything, it is do not wait for for you may not get another chance. We live and die so quickly, but it is who we spend it with that makes it worth the journey life presents." Creed felt a burn in her eyes, she hated crying in front of people, but this was a different crying.

"Thank you for telling me all this, your trust is heart touching. It is difficult for me to express my feelings to anyone anymore," Whitefeather nodded.

"You have been hurt..."

"More than I can count," Creed replied.

"Tell this old man before you, who is the lucky man who managed to steal a treasure as valuable as you heart?" Creed looked so hesitant and felt her blush crawling over her face.

"Rommath, but it is not possible for me... us... to be together. He feels nothing for me... I honestly don't even know." The Tauren's eyes twinkled.

"The Grand Magister?" Whitefeather chuckled to himself. Creed nodded.

"Ah, yes that powerful little Blood Elf who looked so protective over you when you both arrived... I remember him very well from many years ago. You do not see what I did then, little Rogue. The look in his eyes as he looked at you as Miss Proudmoore got close to you or as you spoke of the Justice of the young High Elf in the Hold... I saw everything quite well." Creed's hands tightened together at his kind and wondrous words.

"Let me tell you something about love, Miss Creed. Love is beautiful. Love is when two hearts open up for one another even though they had been guarded for so long because they felt the need to protect themselves from being hurt again... it is finding the missing piece of your heart and soul that was taken from you by another so long ago."

"What I see between you and the Magister is unique. I see two people who have guarded their hearts for so long they fear to open up to others, but are willing to be vulnerable to each other. I see that you and he would be willing, if not already, show another side to each other that the world nor your friends have ever seen." Creed felt tears fall off her cheeks at Whitefeather.

"I can see you would do anything for him and his people... regardless of the consequences. That is dedication... _THAT_ is love. Do not do what I made the mistake of doing to my daughter, do not let others or your own heart stop you from being with the one it aches for most." Creed quickly wiped her cheeks and laughed with Whitefeather.

Khadgar walked briskly into the bar, spotting the Ambassadors, he joined them for a quick word.

"Ambassadors, you have made a final verdict, correct?" Both nodded.

"The meeting is set in a week... but as of right now the Horde and Alliance lords are arguing over the placement of the meeting." Khadgar sighed. Creed looked up at him.

"My garrison." Khadgar looked confused at Creed's words.

"Set the meeting to be held at my garrison. I am naturally a neutral person... that way not one lord of the Horde or Alliance can argue or take order over the situation." Whitefeather hummed to himself as Khadgar set it over in his head.

"That is not a bad idea, do you not think so Archmage? It being held in the company of the Ambassador's home..." Khadgar looked between both of the Ambassadors, he knew Creed was a neutral being.

"I will send the final message to the Horde and Alliance lords." Khadgar nodded in agreement at the placement of the meeting in Draenor.

"Let this be done," Creed quietly begged.

* * *

**Draenor: Shadowmoon Valley- Lunarfall**

 **1 Week later...**

Creed had stayed in Draenor, catching up on her duties, hoping to get her mind off of Rommath and the upcoming meeting till the day came. She only went back to Silvermoon once to get all her stuff from the inn because she knew when the meeting ended, so did her Ambassadorship to the Silvermoon.

Creed swallowed nervously as her guards and followers were helping prepare the Garrison for the arrival of all the most powerful members of the Horde and Alliance. Creed looked around at her garrison... the damage of the invasion had long been repaired. She still felt a little nauseous.

Town Hall had been prepared to seat all the Council of Six, every leader of the factions, and Ambassador Whitefeather. Thorn was directed to bring them into Town Hall when they ported to the Mage tower near the end of her Garrison next to the fishing hole.

"Are you alright, Commander?" Ahm had come to her left side with Phylarch on her right.

"Nervous I suppose. Meetings like this are nerve racking... I think I would rather be in battle at the Fel Forge," Creed tried to joke but it was lack luster. She ran a nervous hand through her brown hair.

"It will end well, Commander. After all _you_ are the one directing it," Ahm tried to make her feel better, but it made Creed sweat a little at his words.

"Meaning I could possibly screw up and cause more disaster," Phylarch grabbed her shoulder in comfort.

"Mistress, those deaths were not your fault... the one who organized the attack is the blame. You tried as hard as you could to stop it... some things cannot always be stopped though."

Creed let out a large sigh.

"Thank you both for the talk. I would like to be alone before the meeting begins..."

Both nodded at their Commander and left silently with a bow.

Standing at the edge of the garrison that over looked the ocean beyond, Creed zoned out in thought. So much so that she didn't hear the opening of the portals on top of the Mage Tower, nor the multitude of footsteps as they came down the steps.

Lieutenant Thorn nodded and welcomed the arriving leaders.

"Greetings rulers of Orgrimmar, Thunder Bluff, Stormwind, Gilneas, Gnomeregan, and Undercity. Greetings to you too, Ambassador Whitefeather. Commander Creed has directed me to bring you to Town Hall. We have prepared seats for you."

Khadgar nodded at Thorn and interrupted her.

"I think I shall stay behind and direct the rest of our company when they arrive, Lieutenant." Thorn nodded and showed them into Town Hall.

Khadgar looked around the beautiful garrison and saw Ambassador Creed in thought looking over the edge of the ocean. He noticed the change in her from the beginning when he saw her Dalaran... something affected her so deeply over the past year.

He left her alone as she looked in a deep thought. The familiar swirl and arcane static pulled him back as he saw more portal open up.

"Welcome my lords and ladies of Silvermoon, Ironforge, Exodar, and Darnassus. Welcome my fellow Council, please will you all follow me to Town Hall." All the members of the elite races walked down the steps of the Mage Tower and through the pathway. The Ironforge leader whistled in appreciation to the garrison.

Rommath stood silently next to Lor'themar and Halduron as they made way through the large base, but stopped when he spotted Creed in the distance. He saw the Tyrande Whisperwind look in the same direction and stiffen at the familiar Human child who was once in her city.

The group moved forward, Halduron and Lor'themar noticed their friend straying behind and saw out of the corner of their eyes as he moved toward the Ambassador in the distance.

" _The eternal sun shines, Ambassador Creed."_ Rommath softly greeted the woman in his people's language, making her look over to him with sad eyes.

"Hello, Rommath." The soft voice of Creed greeted him back. He knew something was wrong as he saw fear in her eyes.

" _What is wrong, Creed?"_ She continued to stare at the calm ocean.

"What if I mess up again? I won't... no I just can't be the cause of more bloodshed and war between our people. I'm scared, Rommath. I don't want this treaty to end for the sake of an artifact." Creed held her body straight but her shoulders slumped.

" _You are a good leader, Creed. A very good leader."_ Those words rocked Creed's world, especially from the lips of Rommath.

"I pray everyday I do the right thing for everyone..." Rommath gently put his hand under Creed's chin, making her look at his sincere eyes.

" _You cannot please the whole world, Nova."_

Creed wanted to kiss him again, but new she couldn't especially with all the faction leaders near.

"Commander! It is time!" Thorn ran to her leader and bowed slightly at the two figures.

"Right," Creed sighed out softly and let her head fall on Rommath's chest for a few seconds in thought.

Creed and Rommath walked into the Town Hall, the room was filled with every faction leader and the Council of Six at the long table waiting for her. Creed walked to her seat next to Ambassador Whitefeather at Thorn's mission desk in front of the long table.

Rommath stood beside Lor'themar respectively.

Khadgar stood beside the Ambassadors and present the statement.

"The fight between the Kirin Tor and the Sunreavers in the home of Dalaran has been called upon to banish any involvement of the Horde in Dalaran and the Kirin Tor. Aethas Sunreaver and the Sunreavers have been accused by Jaina Proudmoore for the loss of the Divine Bell. The sentence of Aethas Sunreaver and the full banishment of all Sunreavers from Dalaran is the penalty..." Khadgar continued his speech that was going on and what was to be expected if the verdict was guilty or innocent.

A near hour later, Khadgar finished with his speech and the evidence on both sides of the issue presented from the Ambassadors.

Every leader listened very carefully and the Council of Six grew grim at the evidence. Jaina was anxious.

"After all that has been presented and reviewed over a year, the verdict to the issue between Jaina and the Sunreavers is to be finally decided by Horde Ambassador Whitefeather and Alliance Ambassador Creed." Khadgar spoke in a command as he looked to both of the serious and tired Ambassador.

"We do have a verdict, Archmage. Please sit." Creed spoke firmly and stood in her chair in front of the mission desk, facing every leader and the Council.

"Ambassador Whitefeather and I have studied deeply into the evidence to this confrontation, we have come to a conclusion." Creed left every leader on end, her face was void of emotion and her voice was just as blank.

"With the testimony of a High Elf that was imprisoned in the Violet Hold and the substantial evidence that was documented... I hereby, with the corresponding vote of Ambassador Whitefeather, judge the case against the Sunreavers as innocent. Dalaran shall remain a neutral city." Creed stood tall and imposingly to the leaders.

A sigh of relief came across many of the faction members, but Jaina screamed.

"NO! On what ground do you have the right to say that!?" Jaina screamed and slammed her fist so hard in to the table it cracked the foundation. Creed glared at Jaina.

"You will seat your self back in your seat, Proudmoore. I will not have you causing panic in my home! My word is final!" Creed yelled back as a look of shock came over many of the leaders.

"I have based this case upon what I have seen, heard, and read! The High Elf you so wrongly locked away did see some Sunreavers in fault with the theft of the Divine Bell, but you blatantly ignored the fact that the members who conspired against the Kirin Tor were Kirin Tor members themselves! Yes, _both_ parties and factions are at fault here! But I will not let you stand by and banish a entire people from their home because you lost yours!" Creed's words made Jaina freeze and fire light in her eyes.

"How dare you!" Jaina screamed with fury at Creed, standing tall and ready to pounce.

"This issue from the beginning was never about the Divine Bell, and you know that very well. It was about banishing a race of the Horde from Dalaran; Jaina you cannot put your fury to the races of the opposing faction when one man from it is the one who destroyed Theramore... it will never make anything right nor bring it back." Creed had began to yell but it went softer as she spoke.

"I lost my home and people! You know nothing of loss, Creed!" Creed gritted her teeth hard and her eyes went shadowed.

"I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT LOSS, PROUDMOORE! Fighting me and bringing up old battles will never change anything! It will not bring your family, people, or home back! Garrosh Hellscream was dealt with, you do not need to blame the rest of the Horde for one madman's actions!" Creed slammed her own hands down and glared at Jaina who was gritting her teeth with fury.

"The Sunreavers are to stay in Dalaran beside the Kirin Tor, and Aethas Sunreaver is to continue being one of the leaders of Dalaran and as well as continuing his duty as one of the Council of Six; our decision is final! Khadgar..." Khadgar looked at Creed in curiosity.

"I would like to hold a vote between all the leaders of Azeroth and the Council of Six..." The room became quiet as Creed requested something that would change Dalaran's ruling.

"Alright, go ahead."

"I would like to vote for the Kirin Tor and Sunreavers to become a neutral organization again. That way Sunreavers that lost their spots among the Kirin Tor to be able to join again... a unity must be made somewhere." Every Council member and leader looked shocked at Creed, behind her Whitefeather nodded in agreement.

"Yes, there must be a healing in the history between the Kirin Tor and Sunreavers." Whitefeather smiled to himself at the proposal.

"N-" Jaina was cut off by Aethas raising his hand. Then followed by a big surprise... King Wrynn and King Genn raising their hands. Then Lady Sylvanas reluctantly raised her hand with Vol'jin, Lor'themar, and every other leader raising their hands.

One by one the Council raised their hands, leaving Jaina the only one with her hand down.

"Jaina, please... for the sake of peace. We have finally attained peace, do not let Garrosh's mission win and poison us from one another. You will let the bastard accomplish what he was trying to do..." Creed begged the angered Mage.

Jaina's demeanor hesitated and she looked around at every leader staring at her.

"Theramore can be rebuilt, but this history... this peace cannot." Creed rose her hand to join the vote.

Slowly, the pale hand of Jaina Proudmoore rose.

"The verdict of this issue is innocent with the addition to a new agreement between Kirin Tor and Sunreavers. This trial is over." Khadgar concluded, sighing in relief at the on going issue.

All the leaders stood and began to slowly but surely chat with one another, some shook hands and were trying to be nice. Creed felt her lips lift in a smile when she saw the leaders of Silvermooon look uncomfortable with the substantially shorter leaders of Ironforge.

Jaina moved towards her and gently shook her hand.  
"You were right, if I did continue to fight the Horde... the bastard would have won. Thank you for the reasoning and... I'm sorry. I am sure you know what loss is as well, your friend... all those years ago." Creed smiled a Jaina. Jaina was still in pain, but time can heal.

"It is alright. This is what is suppose to happen." Creed and Jaina looked to the large number of people in the room, talking and almost getting along with one anther. Jaina smiled.

"I almost forgot what it was like to be like this again."

One by one, over the few hours the leaders began to leave. Creed went outside and stood at the edge of her garrison again, taking time to bask in the silence and cool night air. In her hands was her Ambassador tabard, her fingers grazed over the gold and blue lion design.

Looking up at the moon, Creed smiled wider than she had in years.

"I did it, Aurora. There is peace again..."

The soft steps of an approaching figure reached Creed's honed hearing. She didn't need to turn to her side as she knew that towering figure and long midnight colored hair anywhere.

" _You did better than I expected,"_ Rommath humored Creed with a small smirk. She saw him smirk at her as his helm was off like hers was.

"You doubted me? I'm hurt, Rommath." Creed joked back, leaving a comfortable silence as they both looked up at the stars and moon.

Rommath opened his mouth to say something, but his Fel eyes widened at the tears falling from large mauve colored eyes.

" _What is wrong, Nova?"_

"We are two different pieces, stuck in this world..." Rommath's eyes widened at her soft words.

"We're from two different planets who fell in love, out of everyone on earth... at least I did." Creed's voiced wavered as Rommath quietly stood in front of her.

" _I did. I do love you, Nova."_ Rommath whispered to her as he laid his forehead to hers, holding her hands with his as their bodies were firmly against each others.

"But we cannot be together..." Creed knew his answer before he could open his mouth.

"Your duty is to your people as my duty is to mine here in Draenor. Two different sides of the world need us." Creed began to sob into his chest.

"I love you! I love you... I love you." Creed cried and whimpered into his chest clutching her hands on the back of his robes. A gentle hand brushed through her hair.

Rommath bent down and sealed his lips with Creed's. Her cries were silenced as she held him tighter, her heart beat so hard, her skin and lips tingled, and she felt... whole. Rommath pulled her closer and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

Pulling away Rommath looked deeply at the flushed face, swollen lips, and watery eyes of Creed, he gently let her go... as did she. Creed gently pulled her arms behind her neck and took off her necklace... the very one she held more dearly to her heart than anything else, the one that was her sisters.

Creed carefully clipped the necklace around Rommath's neck and smiled lightly.

"Go back to your people, Rommath. They need you. Remember me, keep my heart close to yours." Creed whispered and tightened her hand on his only to let go. She walked dejectedly down the walkway, leaving him standing by the Mage Tower.

Lor'themar and Halduron walked out of Town Hall and spotted Creed.

" _It was a pleasure to work with you, Creed."_ Lor'themar bowed his head at the short human and Halduron smirked at her.

 _"I'll definitely miss you, Creed. You made things so much more interesting back home. It was good to work with you. This place is really beautiful, you need to invite us here more. Try to come back to Silvermoon, I would love to spar with you."_ Halduron lightly hugged Creed as she gave her farewell to her new found friends.

"It was a good working with you two as well. I hope I can still call you friend?" Lor'themar smiled lightly and Halduron laughed.

" _But of course!"_

Creed watched the men walk up to the portal. She stared as each one walked through, but not without catching Rommath staring at her and turning away... back home.

An hour later, all the leaders and the Council of Six left to their homes... except for Jaina.

"Thank you again, Creed. For helping me sort out my feelings... but what about yours?" Creed looked shocked at Jaina as a sad smile came to Jaina's face.

"Wha-" Jaina stopped Creed's question.

"I saw you and the Grand Magister over by the back of the tower... I heard the words you two spoke. I cannot say I am not angered, but I am not happy either. It is your choice who you chose to love... I understand that. When heard you two and saw those familiar expressions, I couldn't help but remember Arthas and I; it was like looking through the looking glass. I have seen this situation before long ago with two friends of mine... I do not object against your choices nor your feelings towards him, Commander. But I warn you, do not let the love you hold slip away, you won't get another chance... I know that very well." Jaina didn't expect to be tightly pulled into a hug by the woman in front of her, but she was.

Jaina and Creed smiled gently at one another; an understanding and friendship had began to form.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

Later that night, Creed came back into the Town Hall with a solemn expression. Thorn just finished putting the hall back into it original place when she called her leader over.

"Commander... I found something that is addressed to you." Creed tiredly looked over to Thorn who held a cream envelope with beautiful cursive in the very elven language she knew all too well; Darnassian.

"I saw the High Priestess Tyrande leave it here before she left." Grabbing a seat and the note, the Commander opened the letter and read the words slowly. A small sob left Creed's lips only for her to put a hand over her mouth to muffle them. A small smile grazed her lips.

 _To General Creed,_

 _It was a great pleasure to see you again, Malfurion and I are so proud to have seen you. Your future is so bright, little star. Your parents are so proud of you, every decision you have made has brought a smile to their faces... knowing their daughter is changing the world and its people. The decisions and actions you made warmed my heart so deeply. I understand you may not be expecting for me to write to you, but there is a fear even in I that had grounded me from speaking to you in person. I do not know if you are still angered with my decisions all those years ago by locking away your magic. Now that I see you grown, I hope you have seen the side of what power can do and the fear I held all those years ago... I am sorry to have done that. Asandraa and Mylaerian Lunarbloom have awoken from the Emerald Dream, they wish nothing more than to see you again, they miss their child._

 _May Elune keep you safe little_ _Nova_ _Creed,_

 _Tyrande Whisperwind_

"Commander, are you alright?" Thorn asked her teary Commander.

"Yes. More than fine. In fact, in a couple of days I need you to take command while I go for a visit to Darnassus." Thorn smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course, Commander. I shall prepare and let Baros know."

Creed nodded.

* * *

**Kalimdor: Teldrassil- Darnassus**

 **3 days later...**

*Creed's P.O.V.*

I take a deep calming breath as I exit the life tree as it transported me into my childhood home, Darnassus. The beauty of the city always caught my breath, but it felt... lack luster compared to Silvermoon.

I summon Bones to take me the distance to the Temple.

I feel the lump in my throat, but set my focus as I head to the Temple of the Moon where I knew Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage were. Some of the wandering guards looked at me in shock and wonder as I made my way to their leaders.

I get off Bones and walk up the steps to the lush room of the Temple. I feel more anxious as I am escorted up the slope by one of the smiling Druids.

"It is good to see you again, little Creed." The Druid smiled warmly at me, I vaguely remember her being one of Druids who helped me as a child.

I walked slowly in front of my king and queen again, but got a bigger surprise at what stood beside them. It felt like the life in my body left me as I saw the ancient and smiling faces of my parents.

I felt I wasn't worthy to see them again, after what I had put them through.

I fell to my knees and bowed my head at them with my hands on the ground in front of me. I couldn't face them. I spoke lowly in my original childhood home language, Darnassian.

"Mother, Father... I am-" To see myself, such a hardened, experienced Rogue reduced to this again made me feel utterly human. I did not expect to break down, not in front of them.

"So sorry!" I finished looking up at them with watery eyes, my vision was so very distorted from my tears.

Three pairs of Druidic orange glowing and one pair of silver glowing eyes softened at the sight of my pathetic form.

I watched with wide eyes as mother came to me and gracefully fell to the floor and hugged me to her chest. I wrapped my arms around her, I missed this. I missed the warmth of her soft purple skin and her lovely green hair as she rocked me to her. I pushed my face to her chest, feeling like a child again as apart of me expected her to lull me with one of her lullabies.

I lavished in her familiar smell only to feel the warmth and another pair of arms around us. The rough and familiar light azure skin and the long wispy white hair in my vision made me smile... Father.

"Mother. Father. I missed you both so much. I am sorry for disappointing you." Both orange eyes looked at me with happiness.

"Far from it, my child. So far from it." Dad gently told me as he kissed the top of my head.

I smiled and let out a watery laugh.

"I never wanted to disappoint either of you! I know you had not approved of what I had been doing by befriending Horde members and-" A delicate finger went to my lips and shushed me.

"It was us who were the fools to have not seen your dream, your visions of coexistence; peace with both factions. As parents we are suppose to support and protect our children... we thought we were protecting you from the truth and the prejudice, but instead we drove you away from us." Mother whispered to me and held me closer.

"I love you two so much."

* * *

A few hours later in the house of Lunarbloom, I looked around my childhood home. I couldn't help but grin at the ancient toys in my old room, the thick, old Herbalism tomb I had studied hundreds of times... the nostalgia kicked in. There were still small scraps of leather laying around when I was trying to learn Leatherworking.

The room was slightly covered in dust from lack of use, but the view out of the house overlooked the city was still just as beautiful as when I was a child.

"I remember catching you jumping out of the window all the time to play in the tree's branches... your mother nearly had a heart attack trying to find you through all the leaves." The deep and soothing voice of my father caused me to slightly turn at him as he walked up behind me with a smile.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _"Hmm." A small child stood next to the window in thought, trying to calculate how she was going to jump from one branch to another._**

 ** _A bright smile made its way to the eight year old human. Bright purple eyes scanned the thick lavender leaves and thick, dark barked branches. Little Creed smiled to herself again and tied up her hair in a loose braid before climbing over the window's edge and slowly balancing herself across the multitude of branches._**

 ** _"My little everbloom- Creed?... Nova?" She heard the door to her room open and the beautiful voice of her mother call out for her._**

 ** _Creed grinned in a sly joy._**

 ** _She watched her mother look around the room only to stop when a faint giggle from outside made the tall Kaldorei freeze in horror._**

 ** _"By the Elune! Nova! No! What are you dong!? Come back in, you are going to fall!" Creed was hanging upside down on one of the branches enjoying herself. Creed turned to her panicked Night Elf mother as she entered the room with a small tray of food and saw her daughter outside the window, dangling and laughing._**

 ** _"I'm okay mommy! See!" Creed swung herself off the thick branch and onto another, where she sat down swinging her feet happily. The worried silver glowing eyes watched her movement through the trees every step of the way._**

 ** _She watched as the large figure of her father entered behind her mother and looked curiously at me only to smile. Mother glared at him as he chuckled._**

 ** _"My love, let her play. She must spread her wings with nature, this is her way." A steady glare made him look away. Nearly yanking her long emerald hair out, Creed watched her mother walk to the window and transform into a very large and sleek black cat... her mother's cat form. Slowly her large cat mother hastily and agilely made her way to the small child who was watching her move closer and closer._**

 ** _"Mommy!" Creed smiled widely letting her small tooth gap show. She threw her arms over the warm, furry mane of her cat mother. Said worried polymorphed Druid licked the child's cheek and nuzzled her to stand and inch her way back into the room._**

 ** _All the while this was happening, the tall, white haired Kaldorei lovingly watched the two come back into his arms in the safety of the room and not a near forty foot drop._**

 ** _"Daddy! I'm good at hiding!" Creed smiled up at the laughing eyes of her father as he nodded in agreement, but began sweating a little at the intense glare from his worried wife for encouraging the act that almost gave her a heart attack._**

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

I smile.

"How about the time I first learned how to shadowmeld (stealth), she freaked because she thought I was outside in the city without her or you when I was running behind her the whole time?" I reminded him with a small smile. He let out a full hearted, boisterous laugh.

"Ah yes, I remember that very well. I hadn't the heart to burst you bubble, but at the same time, the worry on your mother's face made this old man's heart break." I crack a wider smile as I hear mother walk in with folded arms.

"Yes, you let me suffer an hour without my child." I can't help but run to her for a hug.

Having extremely tall Night Elf parents meant bigger hugs.

"But I was with you the whole time."

"You were."

The shades of purple and lavender colored leaves seemed to reflect the beauty of the city as I looked back outside of the window.

"I have to tell you both somethings..." Both set of eyes looked at one another and they nodded, sitting on my old bed I looked up at them and told them.

"You know of the operation in Draenor... I am one of the Commanders of the Alliance. I am stationed in Lunarfall at my garrison with my own followers who are helping me defend against the Iron Horde." They both looked grim at the information, but a small smile came to my mother lips.

"And we couldn't be any prouder of you than we already are, worried, but proud nonetheless." Dad hugged me. I gave a very weak smile.

A couple more hours later and we are all sitting together over a lovely and warm meal mother prepared for my return. I miss the home meals she made, it was a definite improvement than my fast meals or vendors.

I looked down at the sweet and murky liquid that was my tea, a pang of sadness comes back. Rommath and I used to drink some of Silvermoon's infamous sun brewed tea while working late all the time. His scent... he smelt of warm cinnamon and tea, oh how the scent drove me wild.

"Nova?"

I felt the sorrow and guilt build in my stomach. The times we laughed, well more of me laughing and him smirking, at the clumsy things I did while trying to reach or put away scrolls and books.

"Nova!?"

The taste and feel of his lips, skin... his entire being made me feel like the cracks in my heart we gluing back together. The way he smiled at me, the way he smelled, the way I felt towards the misunderstood Sin'Dorei.

"NOVA!" My head snapped up in attention as I saw the worried looks of my parents.

"What is wrong my love?" A gentle hand wiped the tears I didn't know were falling off my face.

Dad looked so concerned with his snow colored brows furrowed together while mom looked me directly in the eye, a look of knowing.

"My little everblossom, who has broken your heart?" I see the look in both of their eyes now. A mother always knows...

I shake my head.

"It is not broken, mother. It is safe in the hands of a elf back in Silvermoon City." Mom and dad looked a little surprised and then sat next to me.

"Will you tell me?" I nod. I have to let them now of my pain or I will come undone sooner or later.

"Was this when you were Ambassador dealing with the Kirin Tor strife?" I nod.

"This elf must have been very special and patient to have been able to capture your heart," my mother's soft words stayed around me like a warm blanket.

"He was... he is. At first I could not stand him or his prejudice and racist nature towards me and the Alliance. At some points along as a Ambassador, spending time with him was as meaningful as eating a handful of ash and burning coal, but with time... I saw so much more then he could have realized. He is kind, gentle, understanding, and loyal to his people beyond all belief even though others see him as cold and distant. Rommath made me feel vulnerable but safe all at once." I couldn't finish as it began to hurt too much.

"Grand Magister Rommath is the elf that captured your heart? Well, times certainly have changed," Father mumbled to himself about to get a look of annoyance from mother, but she saw the thankfulness in his face.

"If you love him, my everblossom, and if he loves you the way you describe. Then why are you not with him?" I look at my plate.

"He has his people to look after as I have mine in Draenor, at least until Gul'dan is finally dead and the Burning Legion are sealed away again. If that is not enough reason... he is a Blood Elf and I am human, two opposites at the end of each faction." Mother tsked and kissed my temple.

"Love works in many different ways, it does not see in color nor in black and white. Believe, my child. To find true happiness, we must seek for it in a focus outside ourselves." Deja vu hit me hard... Whitefeather had said the same thing. Must be a Druid thing.

I smiled at them. I had to believe in something.

* * *

**Draenor: Shadowmoon Valley- Lunarfall**

 **1 year later...**

Sometimes life makes you think there is nothing left to believe in, it just tries to tear you down.

I sighed to myself... the nightmarish memory so fresh in my head even after the months ago where it took place. Watching my battle sister's head fly from her shoulders and onto the ground below her feet. I cringed at the look of shock on her face as the monster slaughtered her in front of me. Gradena didn't deserve that fate...

I slaughtered that over confident Human Warrior bastard with out a thought... blood vision was all I saw as he screamed and chocked on my sword through his throat. I clenched my fists... there is only so much I can take till the numbness is permanent.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _ **Gradena, duck!" I screamed at the Axe weilding she-Orc as she and I continued to cut down Iron Horde patrols left and right as we both made our way out of the Fel Forge.**_

 _ **We were both bloody, sore, and covered in sweat and soot.**_

" _ **Do they never end!?" Gradena nitterly laughed as her axe cut the smaller Iron Horde grunt in half.**_

 _ **Her black mohawk stood proudly as she charged onto the unsuspecting Iron Horde Fel wolf rider.**_

 _ **She and I had met up with Tick long ago and decided to have some good old fashion, Iron Horde destroying time. Tick had left to recover and probably stuff his face, while Gradena and I were left slaying demons.**_

 _ **Pulling down my helm, I panted hard and uncorked a bottle of the bitter healing potion. Gradena let out a gruff laugh and leaned on her axe with a smug expression, watching me down the horrible potion.**_

" _ **Healing up already, Creed? You've gone soft my friend! Ha!" I couldn't help but smirk at her as she suddenly hissed at me and suddenly smacked a hand to her neck as a stinging sensation came over her.**_

" _ **Really? Throwing stones now? So mature of ya' Creed!" I smiled wider as she lifts her axe at me and gives me the stank eye.**_

" _ **You sure you haven't gone soft? You're whining over a small stone to the neck." I looked off into the distance as we came to the main road of Tanaan Jungle, so close to the Hellfire Citadel. I looked down at the monstrously green glow of the Fel Sludge surrounding the place.**_

 _ **The distant sound of feet was common in a place like this, so I didn't really always pay it mind because the Iron Horde had a very distinctive sound than world travelers and soldiers did.**_

" _ **This place is hell. I can't wait to get my hands on t-"**_

 _ **SHINK!**_

 _ **Gradena's battle cry was suddenly cut short. I froze in curiosity as to why she didn't continue her well known banter. A soft shink made its way into my ears a second later.**_

 _ **I stiffened and turned suddenly only to feel my heart drop.**_

 _ **Gradena's raised axe fell from he hands and pierced the ground as she fell to her knees.**_

 _ **My blood froze a a spay of hot crimson came from her neck and a soft thud followed as her head rolled off her shoulders an onto the ground.**_

 _ **My eyes widened and I felt like I was in a dream. I looked up to see behind her, a very tall and large human warrior with a bloody sword. He looked surprised as I did.**_

" _ **Gradena?..." I took a tentative step forward and tried to hold in the bile that rose in my throat. Her glassy yellow eyes looked up at me. I felt my vision go red as I glared at the Warrior.**_

 _ **"NNOOO!** __**Gradena! What have you done!?" I screamed at the now frightened warrior.**_

" _ **She had her axe raised towards you, I thought she was an Iron Horde! What are you-!" I didn't let him finish as I race at him with both swords raised, death intent.**_

" _ **AAAAUUUGGGGHHHHH!"**_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

I cried for so many months.

We were all suppose to be fighting the same cause... and the racist bastard knew she wasn't an Iron Horde member.

A sharp stabbing pain brought me out of thought.

I groaned and leaned back in my cot as Alasdair scoffed at me. The Holy Priest Dwarf didn't care if I was commander or not... she treated me as an equal.

"Quit ye' blubbering, Commander. Aye am almost done." The warm light continued to flow from her fingers.

I glare at her.

"Not my fault. You try being tossed around and attacked from every side in Nagrand. I'm just thankful that Thrall took Garrosh out of the way, we are one step closer to stopping Gul'dan." I was thankful in my own way, but sad at how fast my life may be approaching its ending when I fight Gul'dan... I am sure most of the commanders in Draenor are.

"Yeah well, it wouldn't hurt as much if ye' had stopped trying to avoid every healer in all of Azeroth, ye stubborn bitch." I love Alasdair, I really do but she could be a handful.

I sigh at her. She is a great and interesting friend.

"Well, I knew you were going to heal me first and you make everything hu- OW! Careful there!" I whined as she tightened a bandage around my wrist that didn't even need that much healing.

"Geez woman... I swear, one day I need to make you meet Tick." She smirked and walked with me to Town Hall. I sat down on one of the chairs as she smirked at me with folded arms.

I look off at the wall where I had hung Gradena's battle axe. The picture of her and I as younger idiots above the memorial. Depression hit me harder then ever.

I ignored her and went back to the letters that were in my mail. I focused my gaze back to the letter at hand that Khadgar had given me hours before. Him and Yrel had come by with the a final declaration... we were finally going to finish the battle. I felt a twinge of anxiety.

A distant yell broke my thought and started Aladair.

Both she and I looked to one another before Rulkan burst into the room.

"Commander! Commander!" I turn in panic. If she is yelling something is wrong.

"Rulkan what is wrong!?" She panted and wiped the sweat on her brow.

"Commander, I found him."

I looked into her yellow eyes. I stiffen and nod. All this time, after so long of tracking... a heavy burden lifted upon my shoulders.

"Eeh? Found who, Commander?" Alasdair looked to me and Rulkan.

Lieutenant Thorn and Baros working on the missions table looked up as well.

"Who has been found, Commander?"

"Where is he, Rulkan?" I was tired... so very tired.

"He has been committed in Ashran for the past few months."

I was shocked... all that time, he was so close. I nod to Rulkan.

"You with me, now. We are going to Ashran, I promised a broken woman that I would bring her husband and her child's father back home." I command to Rulkan.

"Lieutenant Thorn. You know the drill." She saluted as I rushed out to the flight master with Rulkan.

"Commander, how are we to return him back to Silvermoon?" I freeze.

Hesitantly, I reach into the very bottom of my satchel... pulling out the red glowing hearthstone that I received nearly two years ago. I had forgotten about it when he and I went our separate ways... when I did find it I couldn't bare to part ways with it... it was all I had of him.

"W-With this," I stutter to keep my self calm.

With a quick trip to Ashran and a queasy stomach from flight later, we landed hard and ran to the medical ward Rulkan had last heard he was at.

I smooth my hand through my mid-neck length hair from the harsh winds of our journey. I had cut it a few weeks ago, it was driving me nuts... I made a mistake as it got even more wavy and annoying with less hair. I breathed out.

Rubbing my bangs back over my forehead, I nodded to Rulkan with determination.

" _Wynrion Dawnstriker!"_ I startled a lot of the resting patients as I walked in.

 _"I am looking for Wynrion Dawnstriker!"_ I searched for a Blood Elf, but could not see one till a voice called out deeper in the ward.

An annoyed Goblin came over, shushing me.

"Do you mind!? Patients are trying to rest!" I cringe at the female Goblin's angry command.

"I am sorry... I really need to find a Blood Elf named Wynrion Dawnstriker. I had heard he was last here..." The Goblin looked suspicious at first.

"Please."

" _I... am Wynrion Dawnstriker."_ A rough voice came from behind Rulkan and I. When I turned I felt shocked.

The Paladin Blood Elf before me was worse for wear... still bruised and he was missing his left arm, but he was alive. My eyes widened at his face... he looked just like Ana'day, same ash blonde hair, Fel green eyes, and skin color.

" _Wynrion Dawnstriker, you have been released from the fight of Draenor."_ His eyes looked tired and sad, but they grew wide at my words.

" _Mr. Dawnstriker, I promised two very important people of your return... I think you have left them waiting enough."_ He stepped forward shakily.

" _Sanguil? Ana'day? You know them?"_ I nod.

" _They have missed you very much. I had a small meeting with Vol'jin a while back... now that I found you, you are going home."_ I walked towards him and became his crutch as he nearly fell over, trying to stand from his cot

" _Thank the eternal sun."_ I heard him whisper to him self.

Rulkan and I grabbed each side of him and walked outside where I activated my hearthstone.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

 **AN: I have been watching too many sappy movies lately... hehe. This is suppose to be a touching chapter, hopefully.**

**Eastern Kingdoms: Quel'Thalas- Silvermoon City**

Third Person P.O.V.

Creed held tightly to Wynrion as Rulkan was as they walked slowly to the entrance of Silvermoon. The two standing guards saw the two Horde members then the Human, but they had seen this human so many times a year ago.

" _Ambassador Creed?"_ Creed looked up at the guard in surprise... they still remembered her.

" _I am not a Ambassador anymore. But yes it is me."_ Creed said with a little hesitation.

" _I understand that I may not be an Ambassador anymore, but I really need to be permitted through. I promised a little girl and her mother to bring him home."_ Creed begged the reluctant guards as she tried to balance herself with the slightly delirious Blood Elf on her arm.

" _You can have my weapons, anything... just please let me through. I never planned to start any war fare."_ The chill of Quel'Thalas's seasonal fall made Creed shiver a little as the guards stared down at her with guarded eyes... now she feared they would not let her through.

"Please!" Rulkan now asked.

" _Let us through, you are to guard against threats to the city... she is not a threat."_ The rough Thalassian of Wynrion made way to the guards. The went back to their posts and Rulkan and Creed wobbled Wynrion through the city's path.

A sweat drop fell down the back of Creed's neck... she felt beyond nervous. Everything her eyes saw was even more beautiful than the last time she saw them a year ago.

" _What if they do not remember me?"_ Creed gazed at Wynrion. She pulled her helm down and gently smiled at him.

 _"They will, I promise."_

"Rulkan, Watch him. I need to rush to the Royal Exchange quickly." Creed let Rulkan hold onto Wynrion as she sprinted towards where Ana'day was during her mother's job hours. Walking into the large room where a group of Blood Elf children were being taught the history of their home, Creed coughed.

" _What is the meaning of this?"_ The annoyed Blood Elf female looked over to Creed, she gasped a little.

" _Creed!"_ Ana'day happily cried as she rushed to Creed in a hug. Creed bent to the girl's level and smiled into her hug.

" _Hello again, Ana'day. I have brought you something special."_ Creed took the little Blood Elf's hand nodding at the teacher who huffed lightly but nodded.

" _Really?! Is it another scorchling? I'm thinking of becoming a Fire Mage, like Grand Magister Rommath!"_ The excited nine year old exclaimed to Creed who winced at Rommath's name.

" _I am afraid not, but I may have brought you something better. But do you remember that promise I made you a year ago?"_ Large green eyes looked up at Creed curiously.

" _Um... yes. You promised me that you would make my momma happy again..."_ Creed smiled down at the little girl as they entered the Court of the Sun.

" _That I did. I also promised you that I would full fill your greatest wish, do remember that?"_ Ana'day nodded furiously, but a small frown was on her lips and tears gathered in her eyes.

" _I wished for daddy to come back home."_ Creed squeezed the little girl's hand. She bent down and gently grabbed the girl's shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

" _Look behind you, Ana'day."_

Confusion came over Ana'day's features, but she turned nonetheless. Her own eyes widened at one armed Blood Elf in the distance with a tall Orc woman supporting him. Tears fell down her face as she looked back at Creed in disbelife.

Creed nodded and gently pushed the girl forward.

" _Papa... DADDY!"_ Ana'day screamed running to the Blood Elf. Wynrion looked back over him and saw his daughter running with tears in her eyes.

" _Ana'day!"_ He rushed out of Rulkan's grip and limped to his daughter. The two ash blondes clashed. Wynrion knelt to the ground holding his daughter tightly to his chest as she cried happily at his return.

" _You're back daddy! You're back."_ Ana'day grabbed her father's long ashen hair and buried her face in it. Wynrion ignored the tears staining his armor and hair and held her tightly. He looked to Creed in gratitude.

Creed walked up slowly behind the father and child.

" _Now how about we tell your wife?"_ Creed asked. Wynrion nodded, standing up with Rulkan's help.

Creed grabbed Ana'day's hand as they walked to the Healer's ward, but they were stopped by the little girl.

" _Momma is in Sunfury Spire healing the Regent-General, she said he was being a... um what does nitwit mean?"_ Creed smirked a little and tried not to laugh... yup, Halduron hasn't changed.

" _I'll get her!"_ Before Creed could stop the little girl, she ran up the steps to the throne room screaming her momma's name.

* * *

" _Regent General, you must learn to be careful... next time a simple bruising is not all you will receive when taunting a Warlock,"_ Sanguil rolled her eyes at the shrugging Regent-General.

" _You would have thought, Halduron, after all this time of messing with spell casters you would have eventually learned,"_ Lor'themar commented dryly on his bruised and battered friend.

 _"Ah, but my friend it is still humorous watching their feather ruffle~"_ Que eye roll from everyone in the room.

Rommath was silently standing next to Lor'themar without a word, only an emotionless mask on his face.

" _Momma! Momma!"_ A little scream came running up the stair way causing all the men in the room to turn suddenly and Sanguil to stiffen.

" _Ana'day!? What is wrong!? Are you alright!? Why are you here?"_ Sanguil bombarded the little girl with questions as she looked her child over for inury.

" _No! Momma, come on! Follow me!"_ Ana'day pulled at her mother's hands towards the opening of the Sunfury Spire.

All three leaders watched with curiosity as the little Blood Elf pulled an yanked at her mother towards the mouth of the room.

" _Why, Ana'day? What could be so impor-"_ The Blood Elf stopped her words dead in their track as she looked at the sight below her at the end of the staircase. She abruptly dropped her bandages on the floor and smacked her delicate hands over her mouth in shock, her entire began to shake.

Curiously, Lor'themar, Halduron, and Rommath walked towards the opening when they saw the shock over take her.

" _W-Wynrion... my l-love... WYNRION!"_ Sanguil ran down the staircase as fast as her feet would take her. Wynrion not far behind as he looked up at his wife in shock then limped towards her quickly.

" _My love! Sanguil!"_ Their words held so much love that it made Creed's heart twist slightly. She watched Sanguil jump into Wynrion's one armed embrace, knocking them both down to the floor. Sanguil sobbed violently in his chest, holding him like he was a dream that might disappear.

In the far back, Creed and Rulkan stood together watching the heart warming scene.

Creed looked up as the three leaders of Silvermoon came to the lip of the staircase. Creed felt her heart stop when she caught the gaze of Rommath. He was as surprised as her, if not more.

"You should say something to him, Commander." Rulkan smiled slightly at her Commander's gaze and expression.

"What would I say? What could I possibly say after all this time?" Creed whispered to Rulkan with fear in her voice.

"I do not know... I am not in love."

Ana'day smiled at her smiling and crying mother... a good crying. She skipped back to Creed.

" _Thank you for making my wish come true, Creed. This is the best present ever!"_ Creed received a hug around her waist. Then the child ran to her parents as they smiled together.

" _Thank you! Thank you, Creed and Rulkan! Thank you for bringing him back to me..."_ Sanguil sobbed and smiled at Creed still holding her husband.

" _I made you a promise, I intended to keep it, my friend."_ Creed bowed at the small family in front of her.

"Rulkan, thank you for all your help... you have no idea what you have done for these people. I thank you for all the things I had to put you through," Creed whispered at Rulkan who smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Commander. This sort of thing is most rewarding compared to any material objects." Creed put her arm around Rulkan and leaned on her watching the scene.

"But still, I owe you one. Remind me to buy you a drink later. You may rest now, Rulkan... you sure deserve it. Go back to the Garrison and take a well needed break." Rulkan grinned at her Commander and left without another word.

" _Well, I'll be damned. She actually did it,"_ Halduron laughed causing his two friends to look at him.

" _You knew of this, Halduron?"_ Lor'themar asked.

" _I took a guess,"_ Halduron smiled and looked to his silent Mage friend.

Rommath stared at Creed from above the staircase and she stared at him just as deeply. She had changed a bit over the year.

Slowly he made his way to her without really realizing it, making Halduron and Lor'themar look at one another, knowing.

Both Creed and Rommath approached one another while the happy reunion was going on behind them.

* * *

Creed's P.O.V.

I watched as the scarlet and gold robed Elf make his way over to me, letting the soft movement of his stroll flutter his robes in the winds.

"Rommath..." I felt my throat close as he approached me. My chest hurt and my breath felt panicked.

He said nothing for a moment, but his eyes were deep and his gaze held so many emotions as he looked down at me.

 _"It is good to see you again."_ I tried to make the smile reach my eyes, but just couldn't. It hurt so much to be around him knowing that I couldn't have him. I thought my feelings for him would lessen or completely fade, but Jaina, Whitefeather, and my parents were right... love doesn't work like that.

 _'I love you! I love you so much...'_ Creed's thoughts screamed out loud.

 _"You look well, Creed. I am glad life is treating you so well."_ Rommath's words were distant but careful. His words felt like a dagger to my heart.

 _'Life had not been treating me kind... I haven't seen kindness since you left my arms,'_ Creed wanted to scream at him, but only looked at the ground.

"Yeah... I hope it has treated you with everything you could ever want or need as well. You look... great yourself," The words that fell from my lips were honest but they were hurting me so much. I wanted to launch myself in his arms.

"I..." Rommath seemed to have caught my words.

 _"So you have been secretly scouting out to find this Paladin? How long?"_ I nod, cotton mouthed.

"The day I learned her husband was in Draenor... so two years."

 _"You made a little girl very happy... her wish seems to have been made from what I heard."_ I nod again and look up at him.

"I have my own wish too..." Rommath looked deeply into my eyes as I opened my mouth again not thinking about what I was saying until it was too late.

 _"And what is that, Nova?"_

I felt a lump form again in my throat, trying not sound weak or cry. My big fucking mouth is seriously going to kill me.

"I fear I must go... it was wonderful seeing you again, Rommath." I feel the tears but turn way after holding his hand lightly, stealthing away from sight out of the city.

I thought I could handle being around him after all this time, but... I couldn't. My heart would allow me to take such a task anymore as it feared to be broken again.

 _"Creed..."_


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

 **AN: Okay it is time for some real love~ Please let me know what you guys think! P.S.: There are only a couple more chapters till the end!**

 **WARNING: Sexual Content, there is a lemon/NSFW! Do not read if under 18 or you just don't like these kind of things.**

I had began walking out of the city and thought a small walk through the windy forest would calm my nerves, it didn't. I ended up finding myself a secluded spot deep in the copious amount of trees and felt like my world was crumbling right under my feet. I felt dead inside.

I used to think I was a strong, confident, and hardened Rogue with years of experience from battles and wars, but I was weak. I could be so easily broken... this single Blood Elf had managed to turn me into a puddle of emotions, and made me think about everything I am and believe. I'm only human after all.

I couldn't stop the turmoil of sadness bubbling up from inside. I felt hot tears begin to rise in my eyes and the need to sob followed, I wanted him so much it felt like a hot blade in my heart.

Why did everything in my life have to be so complex? I gave the world everything I had: my body, my soul, my skills and sacrifice, my blood and valor, my loyalty and legion, but I gave him my heart. I just wanted one thing to go right, _I wanted him_.

I tried to find a solace of hope, but couldn't. I was becoming numb... I lost Aurora, Gradena, and now I probably lost the only man I ever loved.

I tried to find the moon through the thick storm clouds only to receive a loud crash of thunder and an onslaught of rain instead.

 _'Of fucking course! Just my luck...'_

I curled in tighter to myself, trying to keep the warmth I had. But as my leather gear became more soaked with the storm's rain, the more it drained away the warmth of my body.

The dark clouds, lack of light, and general delirium from emotional pain... I stumbled along the road back to Silvermoon.

I didn't really pay attention to where I was going until a familiar sight stood before me. I felt almost unconscious in where my body was taking me.

The same scarlet, gold, and marble of a singular house surrounded by greed stood out in a strange, nostalgic way.

Rommath's house.

I hesitated and leaned my forehead on the door in deep thought. My tears continued to flow down and my sobs began to leave my lips a little. A sad smile came over my face at how pathetic I had become.

I gently raised my hand to the door and knocked softly, letting my hand stay splayed over the smooth wood. The rain and thunder seemed to only get worse, a crack of lightening flashed over the gray expanse. I looked down, maybe he was still in the Spire in Silvermoon.

 _'Maybe he has moved on, with a Sin'Dorei that is worthy of him. Why can't I though?'_

The doors opened up, making watery purple eyes look up sadly. Rommath, dressed in his warm scarlet sleep ware, stood before me in the doorway quite shocked to see me. His beautiful long black hair hung over his shoulders to his waist, he looked so relaxed... unworried.

 _"Creed, what are you doing here?!"_ Rommath asked only to receive a crack of thunder and lightening from the storm above as his answer. What could I say? I've been a mess and wanted to see if you still loved me?!

I tightened my grip on my arms.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb your sleep," I whispered to him, trying to keep my teeth from chattering.

Rommath's eyes flashed softly at me and I couldn't help but feel a fearful sob come up.

"I feel nothing anymore, Rommath! I can't feel anything but the numbness! I can not go on anymore..." I cried.

Rommath gently grabbed me from the chilling weather, and pulled me inside and on to his warm chest, closing the door.

"I-I thought these feelings would change, but time seems to have only made it stronger! I thought if I stayed away, you would find someone worthier than me, someone more delicate and beautiful, someone who is not me... I can't stop these feelings for you no matter how hard I tried. I feel so vulnerable and weak..." Rommath held me as I continued my weeping.

"I missed you so much. I don't want to stay away from you... it is slowly killing me inside. I am numb when I know I can't be with you. I have no home without you in my arms! I have no heart anymore! I want to feel something again, Rommath! This life has taken just about everything away from me, I don't want to lose you too. I still love you, that is all I know anymore. Please..." I felt my eyes burn from the crying. I relished in his smell, his touch, and voice.

Rommath quickly pulled down my wet helm and silenced my lips with his own in a passionate but gentle kiss. Gently, he pushed away the wet hair sticking in my face. His warm hands picked my soaked body up into his arms and walked up to his rest room.

Placing me down, he helped me out of my sopping wet armor.

I shivered almost violently as his searing hands smoothed over the cold flesh of my body as he grabbed sides of my armor to help me out of them. I couldn't help but softly sigh under my breath at the feeling. I could see when I made those soft sounds, his eyes would widen and the darken.

He left quickly and returned with a large scarlet, silk sleep shirt. I sat on the edge of the large tub in my damp underwear and chest bindings, shivering as he gently placed the shirt on me. I looked up at his face with some unexpressable emotion.

He put my wet armor over the tub as I slid my underwear and bindings off beneath the long shirt. He looked at my undergarments then at me with hooded eyes.

He stood towering over me as he used to always do when I did something wrong or when I had first met him all those years ago. He walked slowly towards me.

I moved to him into an embrace. I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly, lifting me. I wrapped my thighs and arms around him. I buried my face in the long ebony waterfall around his shoulders as he placed me gently on his bed with him above me.

I look up at the one of the only light sources in the room, his overpowering, Fel green eyes. They looked so differently and yet the same all at once.

"Make me feel something again, Rommath. I beg you..." Rommath's eyes went half massed. He crushed his lips over mine letting the feeling last for a few seconds. He lifted his lips from mine and whispered deeply,

" _You think that I have not felt the very pain you have since our departure a year ago? I have felt nothing without you in my arms. I will show you how much I love you... I will make you see and feel how much I couldn't stop thinking about you,_ _Nova_ _."_ I gave a watery laugh at his beautiful words, he spoke them so sensually and lovingly in his language.

" _I love you too, Rommath."_ I grabbed his face and brought him in for a deep kiss. The room seemed to warm up quickly as I held him closer to me.

I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I ground my hips upward and felt a hot and silky hardness press back on my core. A gruntled groan escaped Rommath.

Slowly, I slid my hands to the edge of his shirt and slid it up his torso. I lavished the feel of his skin as I ran my hands delicately over his strong back, feeling the muscles ripple under my touch.

His night shirt fell onto the floor below. I saw his upper torso in the dull light and felt my emotions go haywire. I trailed my hands up a little feeling the peaking muscles of his abdomen flex at my touch. My eyes trailed up his toned abdomen and chest. My breath stopped short in my throat when I saw a small glitter catch my eye around his neck.

There around his neck, hung the very necklace I gave him a year ago.

"You kept it safe." I whisper as I touch it gently.

" _Yes, I promised I would keep your heart close and safe with me."_ Softly he leans down to kiss the center of my chest where my erratically beating heart rested in my chest.

I ran my nails softly up his back causing a soft grunt from his lips. He was a lot warmer than I was, so his hands felt like they left a trail of fire up my thighs to the shirt he gave me.

I moaned at the sensation of the different temperatures.

His lips captured mine again with a sly tongue sneaking past my lips and onto my tongue.

I arched up as he applied pressure to the center between my legs with his clothed hardening member. I gave him enough time to slide the large shirt up my butt and back to over my head, joining his abandoned shirt.

I laid completely nude under Rommath. I felt flushed, my heart was beating so hard I was pretty sure he could hear it, and all he did was stare.

"Please don't stare... I know, the scars leave a less than beautiful sight."

 _"Shut up."_ Rommath commanded with anger in his voice, but his hands wondered over my large hips to smooth over my belly, then up to my breasts. I felt a little uncomfortable, my body wasn't skinny or petite like the beautiful petite and delicate Sin'Dorei women, I was built like a rogue, a spymaster, a warrior.

Little scars peppered all over my body from previous battles. I felt his skin... I felt nothing but perfection.

 _"You are beautiful, every scar and all. By the Ligh- Ngh!"_ Rommath hissed as I arched my back off the bed pushing more pressure on wet core between my legs.

"Please love me, Rommath." My voice became breathy and watery as he kneaded my breasts and I pulled down his loose pants.

 _"I do."_

I used my legs to quickly push the scarlet silk of his pants off of his legs and onto the floor. I froze when I felt the hot and hard bare skin of his... ahem rather large member resting against my thigh. I can see why Daliah was so upset losing him as a sex partner.

Rommath left a fire trail behind as his lips traveled from my neck to my breast, I cried out at the heat of his mouth as it latched on to a nipple. I felt him lap at the hardened bud with his hot tongue and nibble the flesh with his sharper teeth. I groan and pull his head closer to me, trying to keep him there.

I gripped his long hair and saw his long and sensitive elven ears peaking out above his head. Elven ears were beautiful, sensitive, and ironically long, considering most elves don't like having their ears touched.

I moved my hand that had been lightly raking over his hardened back and delicately touched one of the ear's tips; Rommath increased his teeth's pressure on my breast.

Pleasure seemed to shoot up my spine and I rubbed myself against him causing a similar reaction of pleasure.

I kissed the sensitive skin on the lobe of his ear making my way up to the pointed tip. I gently bit down on the tip and sucked, then licked to soothe it... repeating the process again and again.

A stiffening of all his muscles and hushed erotic groans of pleasure made me continue. I felt my reward for my valiant efforts press harder and harder against my wet core, in a thrusting like motion. Each thrust brushed against my bundle of nerves causing more and more sparks of pleasure to run up my spine. Clenching his fists tightly, I watched Rommath quickly move away from my chest and slam his lips into mine.

 _"Damn you,"_ Rommath huskily whispered with false frustration,

I moaned even louder when I felt his hand run down my belly and rub against my pleasure point.

"Aah!"

The tightening in my stomach got tighter as he slid a finger in me, I tried to snap my legs shut but his hips blocked my way.

 _"Relax,"_ Rommath commanded gently.

The wet squishing sound echoed in the room as he continued to pump his fingers in and out... I felt tears of frustration build in my eyes... it was too slow and agonizing, but felt so good.

I reached down and grabbed his member. It was hot, hard yet soft, and much larger and thicker than I actually believed. I gently ran my fingers over the veins bulging out and ran my thumb over the leaking slit at the top of the blushing head. I could feel Rommath entire body twitch. I could hear the grinding of Rommath's teeth as he set his jaw; he was enjoying it too.

 _"If it hurts too much, tell me and I shall stop,"_ Rommath whispered into my ear as he slipped his fingers out and sealed our bodies close together as he lined himself up with my entrance.

"I won't say stop..."

I groaned as a deep burning pain began to form as he entered. He wanted to buck his hips as I felt myself tighten at the intrusion. Sensing my discomfort, he stopped half way looking down at me, panting. I couldn't help but heave with tension. I locked my legs around the back of his waist and pulled him the rest of the way in.

"AH!" A sharp pain hit me much differently than being cut or hit. It HURT! It burned, it felt like I was going to split in two. A cold sweat broke out over my skin. I tightened my grip on his hands as they held mine. The long black curtain of hair seemed to make his eyes glow brighter in the dim room.

A soft moan escaped Rommath's lips as I held to me, his hips hips touching mine... all the way to the hilt. I felt so full, almost to a breaking point. I looked up at him and kissed his lips as he began a soft and gentle rocking.

Each steady and slow rock of his hips began to drive me insane. Each thrust was a large bolt of pleasure ramming its way up my spine. I wanted him to go faster and harder. I raked my hands down his back, causing long scratches to form over his flesh. He groaned at the pain and I received him grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanking my head back as his lips latched onto the column of my neck; he sank his teeth down into my skin.

I moaned at the pleasure-pain.

I felt an agonizing tension twist in my stomach as he continued moving his hips between my legs, I saw his face twist in a very erotic and exposed expression of pleasure.

When he finally released my hair, I caught a peak past his face at his ears, they bent down and twitched with every emotional change he made. I grinned and grabbed them, stroking my thumbs over the tips.

Rommath groaned and rested his forehead on my chest. I stroked his ears again and he began to slam his way into me making me cry out at the new pleasure.

 _"I see you have a fascination with my ears..."_

 _Stroke._

Another hard thrust. I arched off the bed and felt my toes curl.

 _Stroke._

I let out a louder cry of pleasure as he began a whole new rough rhythm of rutting into me.

 _Stroke._

Gritting his teeth, Rommath yanked my hands around his shoulders and began a punishing rhythm. He quickly grabbed my thighs and pushed then over his elbows and seemed to bask in the renewed cries and moans, and the better angle he thrusted at which caused him to go deeper. The new angle caused his member to hit that spot deep inside me that I didn't even know existed again and again.

Tighter and tighter the knot formed until I was sure I would snap at any moment. I held him as close as I physically could as I tried to buck my hips with his thrusts. I yelped when I felt his teeth sink into my neck again along with all the other love bites and hickeys he left. I needed a purchase, so I quickly grabbed onto his long hair close to his head and pulled as I came. I could hear Rommath snarl and growl as I tightened around him.

"Rommath!"

I felt the my vision go white and I cried his name out so loudly that I think all of Silvermoon may have heard me. I had left a mess of bleeding scratches down Rommath's poor back and small red blotches along his long ears. He slammed his lips into mine in a desperate kiss. I twitched and gasped as I felt him stiffen and moan out loud with less than delicate words in Thalassian. A warmth filled me and I sighed at the wondrous sensations and aftershocks of love making.

A thin sheen of sweat covered both of us and the rushing blood in our veins began to slow as our heartbeats calmed. I looked up with tired and love filled eyes at Rommath as he looked down at me with very emotional eyes as well.

I felt him gently pull out and lay beside me. The markings along his arms kept their glow as they pulled me closer to him. I ran my finger down the side of his ear and moved his hair out of his face. Rommath returned the gesture and moved my short waving mess of hair from my flushed face, grazing his thumb over my slightly freckled face.

Kissing him gently on the lips, I whisper to him,

"I love you, Rommath."

" _I love you too,_ _Nova_ _."_

Rommath returned my love in a husky Thalassian and hugged me to his chest. My eyes felt heavy and my body began to shut down from exhaustion. I wrapped one leg over his hips and hugged him close.

I finally felt complete... whole.

I finally fell asleep without the nightmares.

I felt loved.

* * *

I awoke to gentle breaths fanning across my neck and two arms around me tightly. Opening my eyes, the soft light of the sun outside came and went with the passing clouds in the sky.

I looked to the face across from mine, such relaxed features and a gentle expression was on Rommath's face. I felt a small laugh rise to my throat, why hadn't I noticed it yesterday?

Rommath had grown a small goatee since the last time I saw him. I smiled and ran my hand down his jaw, it fit him nicely.

I allowed my finger to run across one of his long elven eyebrows only to take fascination with his long ears again. I watched humorously as his brow twitched when I ran the pad of my finger over the tip again... they were still slightly red from the abuse I gave them last night which brought a full out blush on my face.

I bit the corner of my lip and rubbed the tip between my index and thumb. Sharp Fel eyes snapped open and his hand clasped over my wrist.

Rommath deeply gazed into my eyes. Then a long brow twitched only to rise.

" _What are you doing, my light? Are wanting another session? Touching an Elf's sensitive ears without permission requires punishment,"_ the blush on my face gets hotter at his voice deepens and his smirk grows on his sleepy face.

"I didn't know you grew a goatee... it looks nice on you." I whisper to him as I move as close as I can to him. The warm musky scent on his skin overcame my senses again.

" _And you cut your hair. You look beautiful."_ Rommath leans down kissing my lips harder then I thought he would.

We didn't say anything for a while, just stared at one another and gently touched one another. It was soft, and the pure want to feel each other's skin and essence.

"How have things between the Kirin Tor and the Sunreavers been?" I was curious to the outcome of the long resolved issue in Dalaran.

" _Good. So good in fact, that many of the Sunreaver mages have joined the Kirin Tor again,"_ Rommath informed me with a slight smile on his face.

"That is good indeed. I'm glad that Aethas and Jaina have finally stopped fighting."

Kissing his forehead, I sat up and stood up out of the bed. I heaved his discarded night shirt over my body and smiled down at his smirking face. I hiss silently to myself when I move sharply... I was sore down there, but it was a delicious burn.

" _You look most desirable in my clothing."_ I felt fire in my face.

I smile down at him and quickly leave the room to go down stairs. I may not be the world's best cook, but I managed. I cooked a small meal of fried eggs, my home's Teldrassil Tenderloin, and toasted Harvest bread for Rommath... not exactly a traditional Sin'Dorei meal, but hearty and delicious.

I felt him before I heard him as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. Gentle and warm lips grazed down my neck with the multiple love bites and hickeys.

"I was going to bring you breakfast..."

Rommath kissed my neck.

" _I would rather be with you than the food."_ I turn to him and present the plate full of food.

"But I prepared it just for you, it has some recipes of my home." I whined only to receive a roll of Fel eyes and a kiss on my mouth as I gave him his plate. I sat next to him in his large and cozy couch watching him eat.

" _You are not eating?"_ I shake my head.

"I never eat breakfast, it makes me nauseous." Another roll of the eyes. I smile.

As he silently ate, I just stared in thought.

"I am sorry, Rommath. About yesterday, I shouldn't have come the way I did."

Rommath put the empty plate on the table and grabbed me close to him.

" _There is nothing to apologize for. There is only so much people can take, my light. I do not regret what happened yesterday, I may have done and seen things in the past that I regret but there was never any mistake with you. I have feared to get close to anyone long after Kael'thas betrayed his people and me, his own friend and student... yet you make it so easy to let me express myself with out a judgmental bone in your body."_ I leaned my head down to listen to the gentle thumps of his heart.

" _You never told me your wish yesterday. You told me you had but one wish... can I hear it?"_ I glance up at his sincere eyes.

"I wished to be with you, but even with the peace treaty I know people would be against on both sides of the Horde and Alliance. I don't care what they believe or say though. I would wholeheartedly fight the entire world if I had to knowing that it meant you were in my arms again."

A pair of lips captured mine again and silenced my voice. I reach forward and pull his warm body to mine, clutching his back in a desperate fashion. I wrapped one of my legs over his waist as he pulled me into his lap.

My heart began to thump loudly in my chest again and a dread began to settle over me. I had to tell him... I had to. If I were to fail and not come back...

I broke the sensual kiss slowly and leaned my forehead to his again. I felt the familiar lump form in my throat.

"Rommath... I must tell you something very important." I tried to be strong for the sake of my own integrity. He seemed to catch my serious tone and look me in the eyes with all his attention directed at me.

"In Draenor..." I take a deep breath.

"In Draenor, you know of the issues that have been circling with the Warlords and the Legion?" He nodded and tightened his grip on my hips.

"We have already eliminated most of the warlords and their alliances, Blackhand, Ner'zul,and Kargath Bladefist. Grommash Hellscream had been betrayed by Gul'dan, Kilrogg, and Blackfist." Rommath froze at the eerie words.

"He has been held prisoner for a while as the story goes... what Gul'dan has done has betrayed everything Grommash has worked for by setting up home in Draenor where his clans can be safe. I and the many other commanders in Draenor are set to go rescue Grommash, and finally take Gul'dan and his remaining alliances down. With Gul'dan out of the way, the Legion will be sealed away from Draenor." I didn't want to look at his face, facing a hundred enemies gave me no where the same amount of fear as what Rommath could possibly be thinking or feeling.

" _Draenor... Hellscream."_ I heard him hiss the names with venom.

"Yes. Durotan, Khadgar, and Yrel have managed to group an army together of both Horde and Alliance soldiers. Every Commander and General stationed in Draenor is to group together and lead the army through the Hellfire Citadel. We are finally going to end this long going battle."

The room was too silent for my tastes. Rommath was so stiff I nearly thought he actually turned to marble. I looked up from my lap and into his eyes. They held panic, fear, and anger.

 _"You cannot... you-"_ For the first time in my life since I knew Rommath, I had never seen him speechless. I had a feeling I knew what he was trying to say.

"I have to go and fight this battle, Rommath." He grabbed my biceps and pulled me closer to his face.

 _"When? Why did you not tell me?"_ Rommath asked tersely.

"In a fortnight... I had received the message yesterday morning from Khadgar. Gul'dan has been too quiet, but the Hellfire Citadel has been experiencing many different problems that have weakened its stronghold. We have to attack now that he is at his weakest or we may never get another chance... if he succeeds with his plans, we all may be doomed. I couldn't tell you at first... if I died, I wanted you to know how I felt one last time." I felt my gut twist and turn.

 _"You can not go, Creed. You will die."_ Rommath seemed to choke out. I smile sadly at him. His concern was like a healing warmth to my soul.

"I know, but that is the sacrifice I may have to make. You know more than anyone, that my life is to the duty to my people to keep them safe and to my world to defend it against those who oppose it. I do not wish to go, but I must. _I must fight to keep you safe_." I bury my head into his neck.

"My heart could not take it knowing I never tried. My soul would wither if you were fall from the my cowardice. I love you more than anything, Rommath. You must understand this." I whimper into his ear with as much emotion as my body can take before they break me.

I grab the back of his head and keep our faces close together.

"I-I came to you yesterday because I was afraid. I wanted to let you know the extent of how I felt about you before this final journey. I do not fear death nor the enemy... I fear leaving you behind without knowing. This is MY battle." I finish the news with a flutter of my eyes looking him in the eyes

He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. I knew. I sealed his lips with mine and wrapped my legs tightly around his hips.

" _If these are the last days I shall breathe, then I shall spend them with you."_ I tangled my fingers in his hair and stared him without a trace of regret or fear.

He picked me up with me wrapped around him and slowly we went back up into his bedroom where we made love again and again. Long after we held each other.

 _"I have something that I should have given to you a year ago."_ I watched him tiredly from the sex riddled bed as he got up and walked out of the bedroom. I sat up in concern. He walked back in holding a long little golden box. I felt my eyes widen.

 _"I am not sure of many things nor am I good at many things, but I am sure in my magic and my feelings for you. I want you to have this."_ He gently put the box in my hands and sat next to me.

I opened the box slowly and felt tears come to my eyes. My hands shook a little as I took the beautiful golden necklace out. Hanging on the long gold chain was a beautiful golden phoenix in a somewhat similar shape of Silvermoon's symbol but more intricate and hollowed out in some places. In the center of the phoenix, where the heart would be, was a small diamond incrusted ruby... but not just any kind of ruby, it glowed and the glowing seemed to make the gem look like it was moving and alive inside. Its internal design had similar markings to the ones on Rommath's arms.

I looked to him with a smile, he grabbed it and put over my neck.

" _Now it is your time to guard my heart, keep it safe with you in battle. Know that I am with you."_


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

 **AN: One more chapter then this story is complete! Hope people enjoyed!**

**Draenor: Tanaan Jungle- Hellfire Citadel**

 **2 weeks later...**

*Third person P.O.V.*

Creed panted hard and slammed her poisoned axe into the back of one of the Ancient Sovereign as it shot a large blast of arcane at her Tauren counterpart.

"Good to see you again, Whitefeather!" Creed panted as she round housed kicked a Ancient Harbinger before she could heal one of the enemies. Creed stuck her blade deep into the Harbinger's spine and ripped it out viciously.

"A pleasure it is, Creed." A warming and familiar feeling spread over Creed as Whitefeather healed her, then slid her dagger upwards into the base of another Harbringer's skull. Blood splattered over Creed's already bloody figure.

"This place is hell... so many enemies." A tried pant escaped the exhausted rogue.

Creed with the many other Commanders and Generals of the Horde and Alliance pushed their way through the Hellfire Citadel for hours. They slaughtered every demon, caster, and healer in the never ending Citadel.

Many Commanders and soldiers were lost along the way, unfortunately. Yrel, Khadgar, and Durotan helped lead them through the many passages and battles. They successfully made there way past eight floors of the citadel, taking down all of Gul'dan's most crucial pieces such as Kormrok, Kilrogg Deadeye, Shadow-Lord Iskar, Socrethar the Eternal, and Tyrant Velhari.

As they entered the Destructor's Rise, the ghastly form of Xhul'horac made sweat run down Creed's neck. He was a large floating demon with six wing like Fel strikers. Creed and many other Commander were exhausted and many took their time to regroup, heal, and take a small break. Creed feared by the time they reached Gul'dan there would be only a handful of men and women left to fight him.

Creed reached into her satchel pulling out an Ashran Healing Tonic and uncorked the bottle only to chug the bitter red liquid. A soothing chill went over her wounds as they sealed up.

Whitefeather quickly casted the Mark of the Wild on everyone he could reach. Creed frowned at the possible future in her head as she handed the half filled tonic to Whitefeather.

"Drink up, my friend. You need to reserve and recover lost mana." Creed knelled down in a quaking exhaustion as Whitefeather pulled the glass to his lips and drank.

Panting hard, Creed stood and walked around to her fellow Commanders and Generals. They looked as battered and bruised as she did. She then walked up to Yrel, Durotan, and Khadgar.

"We are so close, I can feel the twisted nether of Gul'dan." Yrel hissed to Khadgar and Durotan as she looked head at the twisted demons that laid ahead of them.

"Durotan, how much further up the Citadel till we reach the bastard?" Creed asked in a determined voice.

"Just after this floor, we shall reach Grommash's prison. We must free him. Then above, Gul'dan will be taken down." Creed and Yrel looked at one another and nodded.

"Let us finish this once and for all. Let Draenor be free again!" Every cheered at Durotan's yell.

The army and Commanders ran through the Destructor's Rise slaughtering Xhul'horac and the bone demon Mannoroth without hesitation, but it came with many more losses. Including seriously injuring Whitefeather with one of the Fel strikes.

"Hold still, Whitefeather. My friend, reserve your strength." Creed quickly grabbed her last bottle of Ashran Healing Tonic. Creed felt panicked, she couldn't lose another friend... another comrade... a brother.

Whitefeather was hurting bad from the strike. Creed nearly shoved the bottle down his throat in her haste. He wouldn't drink it though making Creed shake.

"Please!? Yrel! Help me!" Creed screamed as Yrel came running to her side. The Draenei Paladin quickly flashed a holy light under Whitefeather, healing what she could.

"We fight together friend. I will not let you fall to my feet." Creed helped the old Druid up as the army made their way out of the Destructor's Rise seeing Grommash Hellscream chained to his place in the ground by Fel chains.

The Black Gate of the Hellfire Citadel was a horrible place indeed. The very sky around it was blackened with dark magic with the strong Fel magic glowing acidly green far off in the distance. The very magic of the foundation under Creed's feet made her sick.

Creed narrowed her eyes at the familiar evil magic that bound him.

But what made every single member of the army stop was up above the tall stairway, where the dark portal had once stood but only crumbled ruins remained, was Gul'dan. Creed growled with vicious intent as she stealthed her way towards the front next to Yrel, Durotan, and Khadgar.

Creed looked up to where Gul'dan stood and felt her vision go red... he was the main cause of all her pain and misery. He stood between Rommath and her. Twisting her poisoned blades with precision, she held herself tight. Creed pushed away the exhaustion she felt as determination washed over her.

 _'Do not let him break your training nor your will,'_ Creed thought with venom.

Gul'dan looked down at the remaining army and then at the leading forces. He smirked and rose a hand, Fel magic began to swirl and the earth below everyone began to shake as large curving pillars rose from the ground and formed a giant circular portal.

Creed's eyes narrowed dangerously and she tightened her hold on her trusty blades.

The pillars filled with light and the large Fel colored portal opened with Gul'dan's magic.

Gul'dan chuckled at the army beneath him.

Creed was about to run up to the stairway to Gul'dan but she froze as most everyone else did... the ground shook with a slight pause before another similar tremor came, like approaching footsteps.

Creed felt her breath stop short in her throat and blood go cold as a humongous figure walked out of the portal with tremendous force... the very figure she had seen all those decades ago when he destroyed Dalaran.

"Archimonde... no." Creed and Khadgar looked horrified at the inhuman monster walking down the stairway in true horror.

"Khadgar, go set Grommash free, now!" Creed hissed to Khadgar. He looked at her with wide blue eyes, but nodded. He quickly made his way to the magically sealed Hellscream.

"Gul'dan, ready the Black Gate for my invasion. These vermin will not delay me. The last light will fall by my hand," The deep and demonic voice of Archimonde commanded Gul'dan.

"I shall deal with these worms." Creed glared viciously at the Draenei impostered monster.

The army tensed and Durotan held his hand steady as he studied the monster in front of him.

"All will burn in the legion's fire!" Then a series of magical blasts from the army shot and pillaged Archimonde causing him to roar in pain and fury. The members in the army gave battle cries and charged with Durotan and Yrel in front.

Creed barely managed to dodge as his giant hoof came down on the ground. Jumping and climbing up the back of his armor she managed to stab him in the back multiple times till he roared and shook her off.

"Vermin!" He looked down with absolute disgust at Creed's sprawled form and brought down his great hoof.

With honed Rogue training, Creed managed to flip herself backwards and out of his range. A large shadowblast him Archimonde in the face making him turn to the one who threw it.

With heavy breath, Creed looked over the battle field with sweat and blood running down her dirt stained skin.

She turned as she heard the cackle of Gul'dan a distance behind her as his hands began to glow again. She growled with deathly intent, then sprinted through the battle of men and women towards the warlock.

Creed jumped high and slammed her blades down to pierce Gul'dan's green flesh. He chuckled as he blocked it with his staff.

"Pathetic little coward. Sneaking up on a warlock... you fool." Gul'dan blasted a a Fel bolt at Creed effectively making her soar through the sky and land hard on the ground a good twenty feet away from him. Creed panted harder and looked at her steaming blades as they took most of the blast at her last minute defense.

"Creed!" Yrel as she caught sight of the Rogue fighting the warlock and then flying in the air from his attack.

Creed ran at him again dodging eery blast and attack he threw at her.

"DIE, YOU TOXIC BASTARD!" Creed screamed at the horrible Orc Warlock and clashed her blades into his staff once again.

"I will enjoy extinguishing that fire of yours," Gul'dan chuckled with malice.

"I will enjoy breaking your neck." Creed hissed to the disgusting Orc in front of her with so much hatred and venom... if looks could kill.

As Gul'dan brought his staff down with an extreme amount of force, Creed blocked the attack with her blades crossing over her head. She took her chance, and slammed her leg into his exposed gut and kicking his feet out from under him.

Gul'dan's chuckle ended abruptly and a strangled groan over came him as a look of pain flashed over his face. Creed stood tall and lodged her blade into his leg so far that it struck bone before he could move away.

That was her mistake as he shot another and even larger bolt directly into her chest, she blocked it with her axe but it cracked on the impact and threw her even farther across the ongoing battle.

Creed hit the ground so hard a sickening crack could be heard on impact. Creed's world swam in her vision, it swirled, blackened, then fuzzed over again. Her ears felt as if they were filled with cotton.

The pain was indescribable, but the numbing thankfully took affect. Creed tried to say something, but her voice wouldn't come out. Everything hurt, burned, and felt numb all at the same time.

"AAUURRGHHHH!" The fierce battle cry of the one and only Grommash Hellscream rang throughout the Citadel as he charged from his bindings thanks to Khadgar to Archimonde.

Khadgar casted a large arcane blast directly into Archimonde's chest.

Blood began to pool under Creed, Whitefeather and Yrel ran over to her and began to chant and heal with not much energy left.

Creed's eyes began to close, she felt so tired.

 _'So tired... I just want a quick rest, please.'_

Creed's world began to fade until a pair of Fel colored eyes looked at her in her mind.

 _'Rommath!'_ He smiled at her and gently laid a kiss on her head.

 _'Come back to me, Creed.'_ Then he faded away ignoring Creed's crying for him to come back.

Creed turned over suddenly and banished the blood chocking her. Her body was in so much pain and the wounds stung. She looked past her bruised eyes and heated exterior to her companions. She wobbled and limped up to her feet and looked at Gul'dan as he had been trying to pull the blade out of his leg.

Gul'dan's blood red eyes looked up quickly and felt his stomach turn at the malice filled eyes of the Human Rogue, he thought he killed with one of his strongest blasts, that made her way to him with her poisonous dripping axe... death promised in her eyes and they targeted him.

A malicious snarl caused Creed's lip to pull over her teeth as she just about hissed in his direction.

She looked at him but then looked to Archimonde as he began to fail. Creed had to make a choice, Gul'dan or the weakening Archimonde...

Clenching her fists, she turned at the large Draenei like monster.

Pushing the last of her strength, Creed jumped onto Archimonde's back again ignoring his angered roars and swatting hands that tried to reach her, she grabbed onto the back of his head guard and struck Archimonde's neck directly in the side of the neck with her axe, the axe shattered on impact and the poison began to work quickly as it made direct contact to the main artery in his neck.

Blood splashed out across his neck and sprayed Creed. She felt her eyes widen as a large hand came and grabbed her. Every bone in her body ached and cried out as Archimonde's grip tightened.

"Enough! Your meaningless struggle ends now! Accept your miserable fate!" Archimonde was about to crush Creed in his grasp, but he fell to his knees as a humongous fire blast made its way directly into his chest causing him to drop the injured rogue.

Creed didn't have the energy to look at who casted the final attack, but she knew it was a Mage.

The poison was taking affect and the mass of wounds from the other army members began to shut Achimonde down... he was dying.

Falling onto his front, Achimonde spoke with fury and looked at Gul'dan.

"Gul'dan! We made a PACT!"

A long rope of bright green energy shot at Gul'dan and began to lift him up. Gul'dan pleaded in pain and misery.

"No! Stop!"

Khadgar, Yrel, and just about every member of the small army looked as Gul'dan was eaten away by the Burning Legion portal. With Gul'dan's last screams, the portal flickered and disappeared.

The green Fel light in Archimonde's eye faded as he drew his last breath.

Grommash Hellscream walked over to Yrel and Durotan and spoke in a gruff voice.

"Gul'dan failed. Draenor is FREE!" Grommash yelled out making everyone cheer with relief and joy... all except two.

Khadgar and the limping rogue looked at all that remained of Gul'dan... his staff. The scorched ground of where Gul'dan stood held the staff for a brief second till it dissolved into a fading ash.

Creed glared at it and Khadgar's eyes widened.

Yrel walked over to Khadgar and Creed.

"You do not believe that this is over, do you?" Khadgar looked at the Draenei Paladin.

"I fear this may only be the beginning. The Burning Legion is not so easily defeated." Creed rolled her eyes to herself.

 _'He always has to ruin the moment...'_

"We will be here waiting." Yrel told him calmly.

"If you need me, do not fear to look to the sky." Quickly a swirl of arcane magic came over Khadgar and he flew away in the form of a large black bird.

Creed smiled lightly at the sky then at Yrel as everyone was in rejoice for the freedom of Draenor.

Creed fell to the ground in a sprawled form, blood slowly pooling again.

"Creed! Creed!" Creed tried to listen and hear the words of Yrel's panicked voice, but they began to fade. In her darkening vision, Creed saw a tall, scarlet clothed figure made its way into her eyesight and picked her up slightly from the dirty ground. Long black hair and glowing eyes was the last thing she saw.

"Rommath..." Creed whispered softly. A warm hand grasped hers and called her name softly.

The pain in her chest finally consumed Creed.

 _Ba bump_

 _Ba bump_

 _Ba bu-_

Dully, even as blood rushed through her ears, Creed heard the last few thumps if her heartbeat. She fell limp and things went black.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT! IT BELONGS TO BLIZZARD!**

 **AN: Hoped you all enjoyed the story! It was fun to write! Please leave me a comment or review, I love reading them! The end!**

**Eastern Kingdoms: Quel'Thalas- Silvermoon City**

 **16 years later...**

" _... and that my dear children is the forbidden tale of the Human Rogue Nova Creed and our very own Grand Magister Rommath."_ The sweet and mature voice finished her story to the small mass of children sitting in front of her.

" _But, then what happened, Miss Ana'day?"_ The 25 years old, long ash blonde haired Sin'Dorei smiled gently at the children.

 _"Did she die!?"_

" _Yeah, how did the story end?"_ Another child chimed.

" _The ending is not really important... it was the journey."_ Many of the little Sin'Dorei girls sighed dreamily and giggled while many others looked at Ana'day in confusion and disbelief.

" _Did Nova die after the battle of Draenor?"_ Ana'day smiled down at the whimpering child who looked up at her with large tearful Fel colored eyes.

" _No, she did not. When the battle ended, Creed had been healed by the dear Druid Whitefeather and awoken in the arm of our Grand Magister again."_ Some of the children giggled and blushed in a dreamy state.

" _He went there to save her, to be with her..."_ A little girl looked dreamily at the air as she thought about it. Ana'day laughed and nodded.

" _So they lived happily ever after?"_ Ana'day smiled again in thought.

" _I wouldn't truly know. I am not either of them, but I can tell they are not letting life holding them back from one another."_ Many of the children cheered.

" _Will we ever get to meet them?!"_ Ana'day gave them a knowing look.

" _Did they ever get married?"_ She smirked and nodded.

" _Was she really amazing to meet when you were a child?!"_ She nodded happily.

" _Did Creed ever get her magic unsealed?!"_ Ana'day shook her head no.

" _How did they stay together? I mean she is Human and he is a Blood Elf... didn't people of the Horde and Alliance object?"_ Out of the many questions, that one really caught Ana'day. She bent down gently to the little girl who asked the question.

Children were getting smarter and smarter.

" _Yes... but you must understand that there will always be people in this world who object to every decision you make, but it is your choice to fulfill and fight for them. Yes, some people objected to their courting but more were thrilled with sealing the first Sin'Dorei Human marriage in the time of peace."_ Many of the girls blushed and squealed with delight at the answer, many of the boys made disgusted faces.

Chuckling Ana'day stood up from the children.

" _Ana'day! Ana'day! Sister!"_ Ana'day turned and saw her 12 year old little brother running towards her with delight on his face.

He panted and ran a hand over his short blood red hair. Ana'day raised a long smug brow at her brother.

" _What is it, Creed?"_

" _Grand Magister Rommath is back from Dalaran! He sent me to remind you that you better be practicing! I am beginning to think you are avoiding your lessons again... you are such a lazy student."_ Ana'day felt a tick at her brother's words.

" _What did you say, you damned brat!? I am a great Fire Mage!"_ Children giggled at the angered face of their story teller. Ana'day grabbed neck of her brother's leather tunic and pulled him closer, raising a threatening fiery fist.

Creed smirked at his sister's face and easily slid out of her grip.

" _I'm sure,"_ Creed commented dryly at his sister. His long ears twitched and he grabbed his sister's hand.

" _I'm sorry children, but we must be going!"_ Many of the children groaned at the leaving sibling, but many waved goodbye.

" _Were you telling the story about Master_ _Nova_ _and the Grand Magister to them?"_ Ana'day slowed her pace trying not to trip in her purple Dalaran Mage robes. She nodded at her leather clad brother as she saw him twist his dull practice dagger.

" _How has your training been brother?"_ He brother sighed with slumped shoulders.

" _Master_ _Nova_ _is not a light weight on her training... let us just end it at that."_ Ana'day smirked.

" _You chose to be a_ _Rogue_ _and begged her to be your mentor... be lucky she accepted you."_ Creed smiled a little at his sister's comment.

" _So when is your training with Archmage Jaina going to begin?"_ Creed asked up at his big sister. She smiled and held her brother close as they walked up the stairs to the Sunfury Spire.

" _When I am done training with Master Rommath."_ Creed rolled his Fel green eyes at his sister and smirked.

" _So never?"_ A large tick hit Ana'day and she clenched her fist at the boy. Ana'day quickly grabbed one of his long ears in her grip and pinched causing Creed to groan and whine.

" _You little brat!"_ Ana'day was about to hit her brother, but stopped when a leather armored hand thumped him in the back of the head instead, making the boy cringe and hold his head in pain.

" _Ow..."_

"Do not tease your sister, Creed. You have no room to talk, you have much training ahead yourself." Ana'day's features lit up at the woman who came out of her stealth behind the siblings.

" _Nova_ _!"_ Ana'day squealed and hugged the tsking woman.

Nova laughed and returned the hug. She had not changed a bit, not a day since all those years ago... well except for one thing.

" _M-Master_ _Nova_ _! When did you return?!"_ The Sin'Dorei boy asked his trainer with embarrassment.

"Just now. I have returned from Darnassus. I now wish for nothing more than to see my husband and child." She sighed happily.

"Yes, well we would like to see our grandchild again and son in law as well, my love!" An ancient and lilith voice startled the two siblings. They turned and stared in awe at the two towering Night Elves in front of them, the Druidic essences wafting off them.

"Yes, mother. You and father shall see them too." The long emerald haired woman smiled and kissed the side of Nova's head and the even taller and larger Elf with long snowy hair and beard chuckled.

"Creed, you said Rommath returned correct?" Creed nodded his head still in awe of the towering Kaldorei in front of him.

Nova and her two parents walked into the throne room, leaving the two children behind.

" _Hello. Good to see you're back home,_ _Nova_ _. Greetings again, Mr. and Mrs. Lunarbloom."_ Lor'themar and Halduron greeted the elves and human with a small smile.

" _Rommath and Soulace went home if you must know,"_ Halduron informed the three people. Nova grinned and nodded, bidding her friends goodbye with her parents in tow.

Nova seemed to be very eager to see her family again as she practically sprinted on the other side of Silvermoon to her family while her parents behind her kept a neutral pace with knowing smiles.

* * *

*Creed's P.O.V.*

I paced myself once my eyes caught the sight of mine and Rommath's home... a real home. My stomach turned with joy, two weeks in Draenor in my garrison and another two weeks in Darnassus without my two loves was torture. I couldn't portal all that much for a while, I would get dangerously sick.

I gently twist the beautiful golden ring that hadn't left my ring finger in 10 years in anxiousness. The gentle glittering sparkle of the center ruby and encrusted white diamonds caught the sun's rays as we passed the trees and came to the sun filled opening.

I wanted to see my husband again.

I felt my heart swell with joy as once we reached the edge of the garden, the large house doors swung open and a small figure raced across the lush green garden at me.

" _Momma! You're back!"_ Soulace ran at me full force yelling in the elegant language of his home and lineage, Thalassian. I watched as he was trying not to trip over his similar Dalaran purple robes as Ana'day.

I smiled widely and ran to catch the 5 year old half elf... my baby boy.

" _Soulace!"_ I nearly cried as I hoisted him in my arms. The little elf looked at me with bright and glowing Fel eyes. I gently tucked his long midnight colored hair behind one of his long elven ears as it began to get in his face.

He was a mini Rommath for sure, but he showed more of my personality and complexion.

He wrapped his little hands around my neck and cuddled me as if I was to disappear. I kissed him repeatedly, enjoying his giggles.

" _Did you enjoy visiting Dalaran with your father, my love?"_ I ask Soulace. He nodded furiously and hugged me tighter.

He looked up from behind my shoulders and his eyes lit up again.

" _Grandpa! Grandma!"_ I put Soulace down and watched as his long hair fanned around him like a dark halo as he darted into the arms of his thrilled Druid Kaldorei grandparents. Thank goodness I taught them Thalassian, but I hope they teach him Darnassian.

" _Our little blood bloom!"_ I heard mother sigh happily as she hoisted the child into her arms.

" _Grandma! Grandpa! Look what I can do!"_ I watched with wide eyes as the little elf held up his hands and a gentle green glow began to form wisping around his fingers with small leaf like appearance running through the glow...

A very similar nature magic I knew all too well... the potential of a Druid. I smiled widely as they did... it seemed to run in the family indeed.

I turned back as my parents spoiled their grandchild and felt my heart race. In the door ways was a scarlet robed, towering elf that held very same Fel eyes and long blue-black hair that my son did.

I raced at the tall Sin'Dorei.

"Rommath!" I felt tears rise as I jumped into my husband's arms, sealing his lips before he had the chance to reply.

" _I am glad you are back too. I have missed you, my love."_ I kissed his lips continuously as he ran a gentle hand down my back. I gently blew on his ear and received a firm squeeze on the ass.

" _I see you have missed me as well, love."_ Rommath growled in my ear. I only nuzzled him. I ran my hands into his hair and just held him.

The slight bump of my stomach gently pressed against Rommath. He slowly bent down and put a hand over the bump.

" _I have missed you as well, my little sun ray."_ I smiled down with so much love as my husband laid his lips then his head against my baby bump. He lifted my leather armor and I giggle as the hair of his dark goatee tickles the skin on my tummy.

I lightly stroked his hair and grazed his ear gently. He looked up at me and I felt the familiar tingle of lust pass over me. It seems he had felt it too as he stood holding me in his arms, I felt a hardness rub against me.

" _Momma, Daddy!"_ We both turned to Soulace in the arms of his grandparent, they approached happily. They saw the look between Rommath and I; they smiled knowing.

" _Come, why don't we take Soulace for a walk in the forests and then get some ice cream? Make sure you watch our daughter and future grandchild."_ Mother announced to Soulace whose eyes went wide with excitement and he grabbed his grandmother's long green hair in joy. Rommath nodded at her command.

" _Be back home in a few hours for dinner, then we can catch up."_ They smiled.

" _Yay! Maybe I can learn how to ride on a Strider, right Grandpa?!"_ Rommath and I looked at them and smiled. I nodded and we watched them go.

I was startled as Rommath lifted me in his arms causing me to wrap my legs over his waist, Fel eyes mischievously and lustfully staring at me. I rubbed my aching core against the bulge rising beneath his robes, a growl reverberated in his chest and into my ears.

I laughed and kissed him as he closed the doors with his foot and walked upstairs to our bedroom. I can't help but gaze at the hanging frames along the walls that held some of the many different moments of our lives. One held our wedding picture with Halduron drunk as hell and Tick dabbing his eyes claiming he wasn't crying as he was too manly for that, another was of me laying down and holding Soulace as newborn with a small tuff of black hair and long elven ears. Another was of Rommath and I with the Dawnstriker family with my most recent student, Creed as a babe; one of the pictures was in a dark green frame was of me and my parents, and lastly a black and white ancient photo of Aurora, Gradena, and I when we were younger... back when Gnomish technology wasn't that great, but it captured us perfectly. Above the picture of me, Gradena, and Aurora, Rommath and I's wedding photo, and me and my parents was a old painting of both Soul and Baerithryn looking at each other with their hands holding one another's and their foreheads touching.

There was so much to life.

" _We have much to catch up on, my wife."_ Rommath whispered into my ear as he shut the bedroom door and set me on the bed with him over my figure. My wavy brown hair spread over the pillow as he laid me down. I tighten my hold over his waist and pull him close, so thankful for him that I feel tears leave my eyes.

" _Why do you shed tears, my love?"_ I smile up at him with bright mauve eyes.

"I am so happy to be with you, even after all the strife and differences. I am glad things finally worked out." I kiss him again and again.

Rommath touches the bump on my stomach on affection and whispers to me with joy in his tone.

" _When I married you, when I put that ring on your finger, and when I made love to you on our wedding night... I vowed to protect, love, and cherish you and our children for all eternity. This is what makes life worth it. You made life worth it,"_ He looked deeply in my eyes and touched my face softly, feeling every contour and shape. My eyes flutter shut. I ran my hands up his glyph covered arms till they reach his neck.

" _You are my silver lining."_

I lay my hands over the back of his head and pull him to my lips. No more words, they could never describe or show how I felt like actions did.


End file.
